Consonance & Dissonance
by whenidance
Summary: AU in which Blaine is four years older than Kurt and therefore they never meet at Dalton. Kurt ends up at OSU instead of in NYC, where Blaine is a grad-student-turned-professor. Warnings: Student/Teacher Relationship  both over the age of 18
1. Willing To Take The Risk

**Notes** This is for **happyinchintz72** and **hazyjayne**, who declared they needed ALL the teacher!Blaine AUs, and the best beta ever, **ccmskatechick**, who puts up with my self loathing and general crankiness. Title shamelessly stolen from Adele's _He Won't Go_, which has nothing to do with the tone of this at all, I just liked the line. Warnings: There be smut. I haven't uploaded anything to recently, because hello, smut, but hey. You all asked. Please check the links in my profile for other fics.

Kurt had plans to leave Ohio for New York City since his seventh birthday. Then, his father had a second heart attack Kurt's senior year, and that was out of the question – at least for the time being. There were days he sat in his immaculately-decorated-bedroom-with-large-walk-in-closet in the small house he rented with Finn screaming in frustration. Because no matter how you looked at it, Columbus was not NYC. He'd trade the spacious accommodations in Columbus for a four hundred and fifty square foot apartment most days. New York didn't have Finn or his stupid girlfriends or his stupid dog or stupid football Sundays.

(Some days, Kurt liked the dog more than Finn. Finn had gone out of his way to find a French Bulldog, thinking since _French_ was in the title, it would be love at first sight. Far from it. It took him almost two years, but the he and the dog had finally come to a mutual understanding where he didn't _hate_ him.)

There was one thing OSU had that New York didn't, however: Professor Blaine Anderson

Kurt first took one of Mr. Anderson's classes the fall quarter of his sophomore year. Kurt wouldn't realize until later, but it was the very first class he'd ever taught. He probably hadn't noticed because Mr. Anderson was a fabulous teacher - to the point where Kurt filled up his electives with his classes his remaining quarters at OSU, even though his classes weren't needed for his Voice major.

It also helped that Mr. Anderson was nice to look at. He always was impeccably dressed and groomed, almost as if he stepped out of the 1950s. He always wore a jacket even if he dressed down in jeans for the day. Mr. Anderson also had a gorgeous smile, beautiful eyes, and a _really_ nice ass. When he talked, everyone hung on his every word. Kurt would probably listen to Mr. Anderson lecture on the phone book.

Hey, if Kurt was going to sit through three hours of lecture every week learning about the history of music, he'd much rather listen to Mr. Anderson than Mr. Hannum, who had to be thirty years his senior.

Mr. Anderson's classes weren't a breeze, there was actually a decent amount of work, and a third of the girls and boys with hearts in their eyes the first day ended up dropping before the add-drop deadline. Still, Kurt had learned more in the three classes he'd had with Mr. Anderson than any of his others in the music department.

Finn was majoring in Music Education (one of the few males in the program, which explained the rotating girlfriends). He and Kurt tried to take the same sections of classes they both needed, hence Finn ending up in all of Kurt's classes with Mr. Anderson sophomore year. It took him about four weeks in to realize Kurt had a crush. Finn teased him for a quarter and a half and then gave up.

Luckily, Finn had run out of electives their junior year, the Education program being more structured due to student teaching. Kurt had signed up for Analysis of Musical Scores fall quarter, happy to be without Finn. It meant getting up early Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to get to campus by 9 am, but it was worth it, in Kurt's opinion. He wasn't as delusional as _some_ of the students to think that he could actually have a relationship with Mr. Anderson, but Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't jerked off to images of him in his head all summer.

God, he needed to get laid.

Kurt dressed in his best pair of grey skinnies, a short sleeved chambray shirt, his newest boots that he'd picked up at work that summer, and his favorite McQueen bow tie, the chocolate brown polka dot one. At the very least, perhaps he'd meet a fellow student (though, it was doubtful there was anyone in the music programs Kurt hadn't run into).

Kurt walked into Room 312 with a few minutes to spare Monday morning, splurging on a nonfat mocha when he'd passed the on-campus Starbucks. He scanned the room looking for anyone he knew, but it was still fairly empty. He made his way to the far side of the room. Kurt tended to sit in the front, but off to the side.

Kurt glanced over at Mr. Anderson as he walked to his newly claimed seat. He either hadn't worn a jacket due to the lovely late September heatwave or had left it in his office. He was wearing a grey vest that really shouldn't look good on anybody, and Kurt mentally cursed him for how perfect it was on him.

"Hey, Kurt," Mr. Anderson said, grinning as he passed by. "Have a good summer?"

Kurt must have had a look of confusion on his face (or, you know, caught red handed staring, same difference), because Mr. Anderson pulled a face that read 'of course I remember you.'

"Uneventful," Kurt said, returning the smile and trying not to think of the long hours he put in at the consignment shop or multiple fights he'd witnessed between Finn and his ever changing plus one or how he didn't get a part in OSU's summer productions because they passed over him for theater majors. "You?" he asked, sipping at his mocha to keep his hands busy.

"Unfortunately, a lot of the same," Mr. Anderson replied, reaching in his briefcase for his laptop. "I finished my dissertation, so I spent a lot of time holed up in my office."

Kurt gave him a little clap and Mr. Anderson pretended to bow. "Congrats. Does that mean you're Dr. Anderson now?" The corner of Kurt's mouth quirked up, and damn, he hadn't meant that to come out so flirty.

He laughed at that. "I suppose. Though either works."

"No, you should definitely change," Kurt said, becoming serious for a moment. "You worked hard for it, lord knows I wouldn't have the patience for it."

Mr. - no, _Dr._ Anderson dropped his smile. "You'd be a wonderful addition to the graduate program, Kurt. If you ever want any information, just ask, I know our advisors tend to suck."

Kurt laughed loudly, though he hadn't meant to. "Thanks," he said, curtailing his laughter to get back on track. "That's really nice of you to say, but I beg to differ." Kurt didn't have any definite plans after graduation next year, but the thought of sticking around Ohio doing research for another three years wasn't on the short list. Or the long list. Or any list at all. "Congrats again, Doctor," he said, raising his mocha in mock toast before sitting down.

Halfway through Dr. Anderson's syllabus lecture, Kurt realized the new title only made him hotter.

Crap.

-

Kurt cursed OSU for having the quarter system instead of semesters. Midterms and the onslaught of work came far too early. One of Finn's ex-girlfriends, Liz, who Kurt happened to keep friendly with, had picked up a job at the Starbucks on campus. This meant Finn never showed up there and it was the perfect place for Kurt to study. Liz always saved him the small table in the back next to the outlets on Thursday afternoons, which was perfect - Kurt didn't work on Thursdays and didn't have any afternoon classes, so he camped out there for a few hours before heading home.

Kurt was studying for his Statistics exam one particular Thursday. He'd put off his only math class (trying to fit in a class with Dr. Anderson each quarter last year had its drawbacks), and he was paying for it now. Stupid math. Kurt was a bit of a perfectionist about his GPA, so he always studied hard enough to ensure As – this was tripping him up.

He was going to need to schedule a help session with the math lab to attempt to understand what was going on in his study guide. He groaned and dropped his head to his notebooks giving himself a few minutes to decompress. This work meant that the quarter was halfway over and he was halfway to winter break. Winter break meant three weeks off of work and school and Christmas and New Years and hopefully between now and then, he would find someone decent so he wouldn't have to spend another New Years alone. Kurt had been in plenty of relationships his few college years - none happened to overlap with the holidays though.

He sat up slowly before his daydreams ran away from him and opened his eyes to Dr. Anderson cocking his head merely a few feet from Kurt holding two coffee cups. Kurt jumped about ten feet. "My god," he said, still breathing erratically.

"Sorry," Dr. Anderson said apologetically, frowning probably at the look of horror on Kurt's face. "Wasn't sure if you were still alive over here."

"Well, I was," Kurt joked, trying to calm his nerves. What was Dr. Anderson doing standing in front of him, being distracting and scaring him half to death at the same time? He had an orange patterned scarf around his neck that was making his eyes sparkle something fierce, and damnit, Kurt wasn't going to get anymore work done, was he?

"This isn't my work killing you over here, is it? Because I try to keep the workload just on the other side of murderous." Dr. Anderson was grinning now, mouth of white teeth shining. Fuck Dr. Anderson. Fuck him and his smile and his eyes and his gorgeousness.

"No, Statistics," Kurt reassured him. He gestured to his pile of notes and flashcards and textbooks. "This is what happens when you don't take a math class for over two years. You practically to forget how to add."

"Anything in particular you need help with?" Dr. Anderson offered. "I was in statistics hell myself last year, most of it is still fresh."

Kurt stared at him for a moment. Was Dr. Anderson really offering to help Kurt in a class he didn't even teach? One that he wasn't even in the same department as? Kurt shook his head. "That's nice of you to offer, but I'll just make an appointment with the math lab. They're kind of used to seeing me. I get most of it, but I'm anal about my GPA."

"I would have never guessed," Dr. Anderson deadpanned, the corners of his mouth turning up a little. Kurt tried not to blush at the memory of the minor freakout he had in Dr. Anderson's office last year when his first assignment came back with a B+. "Anyways," Dr. Anderson continued, raising one of the coffee cups, "Liz asked me to bring this over to you. You looked like you needed a refill."

Kurt grabbed the cup a little too quickly and took a sip, letting the warmth fill him. Mmmmm, caffeine. "Thanks," Kurt said, "that was definitely needed."

Dr. Anderson smiled and tipped his head. "Don't study too hard." Kurt sat for a few moments, drinking his coffee and watching Dr. Anderson leave. If he stared at his ass as he walked out the door, well, that was the fault of those perfectly cut brown trousers.

Half an hour later, Liz went on break and came to sit with Kurt and give him another much needed distraction from his work. "Thanks for the redeye," Kurt said as she sat down across from him.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking confused. She pulled a bag of cut up veggie sticks from her purse and offered some to Kurt.

He pulled out a few carrot sticks and picked up his almost empty cup. "Dr. Anderson said you asked him to bring it over."

She squinted at him in confusion. "He asked me what you were drinking so he could buy you a refill. I wanted to ask him why he never bought me coffee last spring when I was in Music Cultures of the World with him, but I guess you were looking kind of pathetic." She shrugged and passed over the small container of dip she'd just opened.

"Huh, weird," Kurt replied. How odd. Really, really odd.

"Kurt, you know I love you, but no way would I give up my daily chai latte for your benefit. It's the only perk of working at this place." Liz smiled at him and shook her cup in his direction. Yeah, Kurt would have to be practically comatose for that to happen.

"It's a good thing I like you without all of your free coffee perks," Kurt joked. He grinned back and tried not to think about the fact that Dr. Anderson bought his coffee for him – and then lied about it.

_So_odd.

-

The Thirsty Tavern in all of its horribly-named hole-in-the-wall glory was Kurt & Finn's regular Thursday hangout. They had karaoke night every second Thursday, the food and drinks were decent and cheap, it wasn't overrun with frat boys, and it was only four blocks away from their house. In their joint group of friends and acquaintances from the music department, they usually had a pretty decent crowd joining them. Kurt unfortunately skipped out early most Thursdays this quarter thanks to his nine am Friday class with Dr. Anderson.

One Thursday in mid December, Kurt had made the goodbye rounds around eleven o'clock. He probably could have stayed later, his last Analysis of Musical Scores class was in the morning and it only consisted of presenting their final projects. Kurt's was already done and memorized, so he really just had to sit through the twenty-three other presentations and try not to fall asleep. He was pretty sure Santana was the drunkest she'd ever been that early, because she'd licked his cheek as he leaned into kiss hers goodnight. Santana was the only non-music major that hung out with them on a regular basis aside from random girlfriends and boyfriends - she liked to complain about the Thirsty Tavern every week, but kept showing up. Kurt shook his head at her as he picked up his coat. He figured he should make a pit stop at the bathroom before the short walk home and wandered to the back of the bar area when he saw him.

Kurt almost wasn't sure it was him at first. He looked - to put it bluntly - young. He had a beanie on his head and thick-rimmed glasses and _adidas slides with socks_ on. He was scribbling notes on drink napkins and Kurt needed to move onto the bathroom before his masturbatory fantasies were crushed forever (the glasses were actually kind of cute but _adidas slides with socks_). He'd just started moving again when Dr. Anderson looked up and caught his eye. _Shit._

Kurt wandered over to the corner booth, not knowing what to say, which worked out because Dr. Anderson started babbling right away. "Kurt. I don't - I didn't - I mean - these are my dog walking shoes."

"O-kay," Kurt said slowly, trying not to look at him like he was insane. "Is your dog hiding under the table?" Which, was a valid question. Kurt might like Finn's dog finally, but that didn't mean he liked _all dogs._

"No," Dr. Anderson said, laughing. "Sorry, you caught me off guard. I didn't expect to see any students here, I've never been here before."

Kurt nodded, deciding now was not the best time to go into his speech about always dressing your best. "A group of us from the music department come here every Thursday night. Finn likes the thirty-five cent wing specials, I like that they serve actual vegetables, and the drink specials are amazing. I've been skipping out early this quarter since I have_someone's_class in the morning." Kurt mentally cursed himself. He'd only had two vodka sodas and two round of shots, he was _not_ drunk enough to be flirting with his teacher. Okay, maybe he was. He'd only been twenty-one for a month but he really expected more from his tolerance.

"Ah, yes, the ever evil nine am Friday class." Dr. Anderson nodded sagely. "How is Finn doing? The first quarter I had you guys I figured you were either related or in love based on the scathing looks you gave him."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "Finn's good. He's my brother, if you hadn't gathered as much. Stepbrother. He's come a long way, he doesn't even blush anymore when people assume we're together."

Dr. Anderson gave him a small smile, and crap. Kurt had said the wrong thing. Awkward silence hung in the air for a moment until Kurt noticed his almost empty glass. "Listen, I don't know what's gone on to derail your normally fabulous fashion sense," Kurt started, waving his hand at Dr. Anderson's awful ensemble, "but you look like you could use another drink."

He threw his coat into the empty booth bench and slid in behind it, motioning to the waitress. He smiled at the adorable blonde who came over - Kate was his favorite. "Kate, I'll have one more vodka soda and my friend ...?" He trailed off, pointing his hands at Dr. Anderson.

"Another rum and Coke?" Kate offered, and Dr. Anderson just nodded, draining the rest of what was left in his glass. She smiled and took it from him, turning on her heel and leaving them alone.

Kurt watched as Dr. Anderson folded up his notes and stuck them in the pocket of his North Face jacket (seriously, what was he thinking when he left the house?). Kurt silently willed Kate to work faster with the alcohol, the absurdity of his plan (or lack thereof) just setting in. "So, look," Kurt said, folding his hands on the table. "I've been told I'm a decent listener if that interests you at all. Or we could talk about other things. The Buckeyes. The weather. Why you are wearing socks with sandals. Why you are wearing socks with sandals in said weather." Kurt pointed out the window. It was snowing, for crying out loud.

Kate returned with the drinks at that point – thankfully doubles, god, this is why Kate was his favorite – and Kurt continued. "Though preferably not the Buckeyes, I'm not drunk enough for football conversations."

Dr. Anderson laughed and tilted his glass towards Kurt. "Not a football fan, huh?"

Kurt sipped at his vodka soda before answering. "I like football fine, but after years of football Sundays with Finn, it's a sore subject." He paused for another sip before continuing. "I do know more than most people in my demographic, I played on our high school football team for a few weeks my sophomore year."

Dr. Anderson's eyes widened at that and he had an amused look on his face. "Really," he said, more of a statement than a question. "I'd pay good money to see that."

Kurt didn't know what to make of the comment, but he felt his cheeks flushing and waved his hand absently. "I'm sure it's still up on youtube somewhere. It all ended with a fabulously choreographed dance routine, of course."

Kurt watched as Dr. Anderson chuckled to himself, gripping his glass with both hands and staring at it. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Kurt spoke again. "Are you ready to spill it or should I start in on your shoes?"

That seemed to snap Dr. Anderson out of his trance. "Breakup," he said simply, looking up at Kurt and attempting to smile, but failing.

"Ouch," Kurt said, wincing. "In that case, I'll forgive the footwear this once, but if you show up to class tomorrow in them, I'm dropping Music History III next quarter."

"You're taking Music History III next quarter?" Dr. Anderson blurted out.

"Yes," Kurt said, refraining from saying anything else and refusing to read too much into the excited look on Dr. Anderson's face. He finished off the rest of his drink – god, that had gone by fast – and opened his mouth again, hoping he wouldn't blurt out the real reason for taking all of Dr. Anderson's classes. "I'm going to end up with a minor in Music Theory when all is said and done, I think. So, how long were the two of you together?" Kurt asked, changing the subject to shut himself up.

"Five years. He – I knew it was coming for a while, over a year, but …"

_He_, Kurt thought smugly. He'd always been fairly certain, but confirmation was nice. He snapped back to attention, realizing he was supposed to be listening. "Still hurts," Kurt added. Not that he knew from experience, the longest relationship he'd had recently lasted six months.

"I also need to get a new couch," Dr. Anderson said, finishing his drink and motioning to Kate to bring them another round. "I came home and … well … there were guests."

"Naked guests?" Kurt offered with a smirk. Dr. Anderson burst out laughing and Kurt joined in, to the point where they couldn't stop and tears were forming in the corners of their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Anderson said once his laughing had slowed a bit, taking off his glasses and wiping at his face with the napkins Kate had left. "It really shouldn't be that funny."

"I hear laughter is the best medicine. Not that I would know, I probably would have lit the couch on fire with them all on it or something." He smiled at Kate as she dropped off their refills

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" Dr. Anderson said, reaching for his rum and Coke and not hesitating to start in on it.

"Because you, Dr. Anderson, are nicer than I am," Kurt replied pointedly.

Kurt picked up his vodka soda when he heard Dr. Anderson say. "Blaine." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him. "You can call me Blaine," he elaborated.

"Well, Blaine," Kurt said, clinking their glasses together, "to your new couch."

-

Kurt had never shown up hungover to class. The only thing remotely close was that time he showed up at school drunk and puked over Ms. Pillsbury's shoes. No amount of advil or water or coffee could save him. He wasn't quite sure how many more drinks he'd had, but he finally fell into his bed around four. He woke up at eight to the dog licking his face because he'd forgotten to shut the door. It was a miracle he even got to campus on time.

They'd talked about a lot – Kurt learned Dr. Anderson – Blaine, that was taking some getting used to now that Kurt wasn't intoxicated – was twenty-five and went to Dalton Academy for high school. Kurt told him of his own stint at the school and if they weren't four years apart, they probably would have met, both being in glee club. Blaine told him of how he fell into grad school and teaching, and how that wasn't always the plan, and Kurt told him of his dreams of New York and his father.

After that, Kurt doesn't remember much.

Blaine showed up to class ten minutes late, meaning they didn't have time to get through all of the presentations. Kurt cursed him for looking so put together and well rested – his hair was gelled and there wasn't a sandal in sight. Kurt hung back at the end so he could be the last one to turn in his research that he hadn't even presented.

Blaine smiled as Kurt walked up and twirled around. Twirled. "So, do I pass?" he asked, smiling. "Sticking around next quarter?"

"Your twirling is too loud," Kurt commented dryly, dropping his paper on the podium, "but yes, that was the deal."

Blaine opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but stopped. Kurt tilted his head as if to ask _what?_, and he said, "Thanks for last night. That was … that was just what I needed."

Kurt nodded, gripping the strap on his messenger bag. "No problem. Now, if it's all the same to you, I'm going back home to sleep before I have to drive back to Lima with Finn this afternoon." He waved and turned towards the door. "See you in three weeks."

-

The plan was to head up to Cleveland for New Year's. Unfortunately, the plans once they _got_ to Cleveland kept changing, to the point where Kurt was annoyed before they left. He bowed out gracefully, saying that three days of peace and quiet seemed a lot better than their insanity. A few of his friends offered to stay, but he pushed them to go. He had thrilling plans to reorganize his closet and see a few movies and walk Finn's dog and most importantly, speak to no one.

That is, until he ran into Blaine.

"Nice dog," he shouted, spotting Blaine and a fluffy overgrown mutt on the other side of the street on his first day of blissful alone time. Blaine spotted Kurt and waved, jogging across street to Kurt's side. "Even nicer shoes," Kurt added. He was dressed as a human being again in a navy peacoat, jeans, and black boots.

"Thanks," Blaine said, slowing to catch his breath while the two dogs sniffed each other. "Have a good Christmas?" Kurt nodded, and asked about Blaine's, to which he had a similar response, followed by, "I didn't see you as a dog person."

"I'm not," Kurt said quickly, because really, _no_. "It's Finn's dog. He's in Cleveland for the weekend, so I'm stuck on dog-sitting duty. Beau and I have come to an understanding. He doesn't lick my face, and I feed him scraps when I'm cooking."

Blaine cocked his head. "Beau? Finn's dog is named Beau?"

Kurt laughed. "I actually named the dog. He wanted to name him Bowser, which, does he look like a Bowser to you? No. So I convinced him to shorten it to Bow and said Beau was the French version, being a French bulldog and all."

"And he believed you?" Blaine asked shaking his head. Blaine's mutt pulled at his leash, almost dragging Blaine down the sidewalk. "Sorry, he gets antsy, do you mind if we walk?"

Kurt shook his head and followed, Beau trotting to catch up with the mutt so they could walk side by side. "What's your dog story?"

"Brady is actually my ex's," Blaine said with a wince. "He always liked me more and apparently the naked couch guests weren't dog lovers, so I was graciously granted custody."

"So we both ended up with dogs that aren't ours?" Kurt asked as they walked. He was on autopilot, turning when they got back to his street.

"I suppose we did," Blaine said with a wink and he really needed to stop doing things like that.

Kurt mentally kicked himself for the autopilot, because they ended up back at his house much faster than he would have liked. Beau started up the driveway before Kurt pulled him back. "This is my humble abode," Kurt said, gesturing to the tiny tan with white trimmed house. The little old lady who owned it had fallen in love with Kurt and Finn instantly, and they'd negotiated a wonderful deal freshman year which involved Finn taking care of the small yard and them not having wild parties.

Blaine looked a little disappointed as well, or maybe Kurt was making it all up, but he figured he should go with it. "Your nose is red," he lied. Blaine's nose wasn't red at all. "Do you want to come in for some coffee or tea to warm up before heading on? As long as Brady won't attack my furniture," he added. Kurt may have a thing for boys in peacoats (and well, _Blaine_ in peacoats), but not at the expense of his furniture.

Blaine absently rubbed at his nose, and well – now it was red. "Sure. Brady will behave, I take him over to my brother's all the time."

"Do you just have the one brother?" Kurt asked, unlocking the door and unleashing Beau. "And tea or coffee?" Kurt unbuttoned his coat and hung it on the rack before walking into the kitchen.

"Tea would be perfect," Blaine replied, copying Kurt's movements and setting Brady's leash next to Beau's on the catchall table. "I have two brothers," he said, watching the dogs continue to size each other up. "Ben is three years older and Bradley is three years younger."

Kurt set the kettle on the stove and paused when he heard the name Bradley. He hadn't thought of Bradley Anderson in years. "Your younger brother – Bradley? Did he go to Dalton?"

Blaine smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "He did. I didn't realize – he would have been a year older than you. He was in the Warblers too."

Kurt nodded. He couldn't believe he hadn't made the connection sooner. Anderson was a common enough name, he supposed. "That was a rough time for me. Bradley – he was the first guy who was genuinely nice to me. I mean, the guys in New Directions were decent to me, especially towards the end, but …" Kurt trailed off, lost in thought.

It seemed as if Blaine was wracking his brain too, trying to make the connection. "What a small world," he finally commented.

"He was supposed to get me your number," Kurt added. "He could sort of relate, after seeing what you went through. He kept going on and on about how you'd had a shitty high school experience before Dalton but you had just met some guy and you were really happy …" Kurt stopped when he realized that guy was probably Blaine's ex. "Anyways, he was a good friend to me at Dalton. One I should have kept in better touch with. Is he doing well?"

Blaine snapped out of his trance to look at Kurt. "Bradley? Yeah, he ended up at Princeton, pre-med, he's really happy there. Engaged to a really nice girl." Blaine's voice was kind of distant, in a way that Kurt couldn't place. He raised an eyebrow and turned to the cupboard to get two mugs and teabags.

"Good for him," Kurt said, as the kettle boiled. He figured it was time to change the subject. "Milk or sugar?"

"Sugar," Kurt heard from behind him, so he grabbed his bowl of pretty sculpted sugar cubes, glad someone else would appreciate them. He sat them on the kitchen nook table with the two steaming mugs and motioned for Blaine to sit. The dogs had plopped down on the linoleum floor, staring at each other, keeping a decent distance between them.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry," Blaine said as he sat down, "I didn't realize –"

"Wait a minute," Kurt said, putting his hands up to stop Blaine. "Are you actually trying to apologize for something that happened over five years ago before you knew who I was? Because that would be pure insanity right there."

Blaine didn't seem convinced so Kurt sighed and grabbed two sugar cubes. "Doc – I mean, Blaine, put sugar in your tea and shut up about it before I throw you and your stupid dog back out into the cold." Kurt would much rather have met Blaine as a reasonably well adjusted young man than the messed up sixteen year old he was back then. At least now he could keep his objectifying to himself.

"They're shaped like flowers," Blaine finally said, reaching for the bowl of sugar cubes.

"Of course they are," Kurt replied. As if he would have sugar cubes that were _actually_ cubes. "They're also infused with lavender."

That got a smile out of Blaine, so Kurt continued on with the subject changing. "So, what do you have planned for your last four days of freedom?" Kurt asked, stirring his tea one last time before removing his teabag and setting it off to the side. "I'll have you know I have very thrilling plans of reorganizing my closet and watching really awful movies."

Blaine frowned a bit and Kurt realized just how pathetic that sounded. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I could have easily gone to Cleveland with everyone else. A few people offered to stay behind, but I wouldn't let them. Peace and quiet for a few days sounded lovely."

"My new couch is being delivered tomorrow," Blaine finally said. "I splurged and got the matching loveseat and entertainment center."

"Impressive. I'm surprised they'll deliver tomorrow," Kurt said in between sips of tea.

"It was either tomorrow or the next day, and I'm supposed to go to a faculty party tomorrow night. I'm dreading it so my plan is to drink heavily."

They both laughed and Kurt said, "Blaine, if you don't want to go, _don't go._ Stay at home and christen your new furniture." Blaine almost choked on his tea, and Kurt could feel his cheeks heating up. "Oh, god, I didn't mean it like that," Kurt blurted out. "I just meant. You know. Replacing bad memories with good. Though, it's your couch, and you're an attractive guy, so I'm sure you'd have no trouble finding someone to help."

Kurt wanted to bury his head in the sand. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Where had his filter gone? Blaine was just staring at him, amused. "I'm just going to shut up now and drink my tea."

Blaine grinned into his tea. "I don't think I've ever seen you flustered, Kurt."

"It's not a look I employ often," he replied and why was he talking? Talking gets him in trouble.

They sipped in silence for a few moments before Brady leapt up and ran around in a circle. Blaine cursed under his breath and drank the rest of his tea quickly. "That means he needs to go out and the last thing I want him doing is peeing on your carpet."

"I'm grateful for that," Kurt replied, following Blaine and Brady into the hall.

Blaine pulled on his coat and snapped Brady's leash on. "Thanks for the tea. Have fun with your closets."

Kurt nodded, still holding his mug. "Have fun with your furniture," he replied, inwardly wincing, but Blaine just grinned and waved as he walked out the door.

"Beau, I am such an idiot," Kurt said, slumping against the door. The dog came over and started licking his hands, something Kurt wouldn't normally allow, but he was too self mortified to stop him.

-

Kurt's closet reorganization took up the rest of the day and he ended up with a consignment shop bag as well as a goodwill one. That left New Year's Eve for his bad British chick lit movie marathon. He'd already finished _Confessions of a Shopaholic_, and was halfway through _Bridget Jones's Diary_ when he noticed something out his window.

It looked like Blaine and Brady were on the sidewalk across the street.

Kurt paused the movie and peeked out to double check and sure enough – the pair was walking slowly down Kurt's block.

Well, they lived close enough, he reasoned. They were allowed to be on his block after all.

He started to watch the movie again and just as Mark asked Bridget why the soup was blue, he saw them out of the corner of his eye _again_. And they _definitely_ slowed down once they turned onto his block.

Huh.

Well, Kurt at least could go get dressed and see if they were still around once he was done. He'd already completed his morning routine except for the putting on clothes part.

Which, the putting on clothes part took a tad longer than usual - because, really, when your very hot professor circles laps around your house, what do you wear? He finally settled on his grey skinnies and a slouchy navy sweater that was both warm and fashionable. Kurt hadn't walked Beau yet anyways, just let him run in the backyard for a bit, so he pulled on his jacket and a plaid scarf and shook the leash to get Beau's attention.

He didn't expect Blaine to be on his front doorstep when he opened the door.

"Oh. Hello," he said in surprise, thankful that he'd actually put clothes on that weren't pajamas.

"Kurt! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt closed and locked the door and walked out into the driveway where Blaine had backed up to, the dogs already sniffing each other to get reacquainted.

"No, it's fine," Kurt replied, purposefully leaving out the fact that he knew how long Blaine had been hanging outside his house. "I'm assuming there was a reason as to why you were going to knock on my door," Kurt said, Beau dragging him past Blaine and Brady to the sidewalk.

"What, I have to have a reason for stalking you now?" Blaine said with a laugh. "I'm sorry to just show up, but I didn't have your number."

Kurt nodded. "I have mace in my pocket, it's all good," he joked, trying to get Beau to slow down so they could walk next to Blaine.

"So, they delivered all of my furniture, and I realized I have no clue what to do with it all. Your house looks so put together, and I'm going to assume that's your doing and not Finn's."

"Your assumption is correct," Kurt said. "Though really, if you wanted me to help you redecorate, you should have asked for my input before you bought things."

"Sorry," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders. "I still think I made excellent choices. You sure you don't mind?"

Kurt shook his head. "I've seen _Bridget Jones's Diary_ a time or two, I think I know what happens. Show me where you live. Beau is also a very good houseguest."

Blaine ended up just living five blocks over, in a house very similar to Kurt's. It was painted a gorgeous light bluish-green, making it stand out from all of the beiges and tans and pinks on the street. Blaine actually owned instead of rented, his parents had helped him with a downpayment on the place when he graduated with his PhD over the summer.

Once inside, Kurt took a quick look at the new purchases. Blaine had actually picked out good furniture, dark mahogany wood that was close to the shade of the hardwood floors, but just a tad darker to stand out, with sage green cushions. The placement was all wrong, so wrong that it had Kurt wondering if Blaine had the furniture guys place it that way on purpose. "You need to paint the walls," Kurt stated, walking around. "Either a blue or a grey. On second thought, grey would be better. The yellow doesn't go with the wood at all."

"Right, paint," Blaine repeated, nodding as Kurt spoke.

"Why is the entertainment center on that wall?" Kurt asked, pointing. It was far too close to the fireplace. Kurt was jealous of the fireplace. It was the only thing he thought their house was missing.

"Because that's where the old one was?" Blaine answered gingerly. Kurt just shook his head.

"Okay, I'd move the entertainment center to the far wall if there are cable hookups over there." Kurt walked over to check, and sure enough, there were. "Then angle the couch and the loveseat towards it with the coffee table in the middle, of course - you didn't get a rug? You should get a rug."

"Paint and a rug. Check." Blaine was perched on the edge of the loveseat with his arms folded over his chest, looking a little amused, almost like he wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into.

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Hey, you were the one who asked for help. Now, help me move the entertainment center. At least you haven't plugged it all back in."

Blaine hopped off the loveseat and pulled off his sweater, revealing a thin, faded red tee. Kurt tried not to stare, but Blaine had really nice arms, and crap. Kurt hadn't known that before. Kurt was only wearing an undershirt under his sweater and there was no way that was coming off. "Sorry," he apologized, gesturing at his sweater, "I didn't really dress for furniture moving."

Blaine looked concerned for a moment. "That's a really nice sweater. Do you want to borrow one of my shirts? You know, so you don't get it messed up?"

"Uh, sure," Kurt said, trying not to over think the fact that he'd be wearing Blaine's clothes. Blaine held up a finger for Kurt to wait and ran to presumably his bedroom.

He returned only a moment later, thrusting a navy shirt at Kurt. "The bathroom is all the way down the hall," Blaine added, motioning with his hands.

Once in the bathroom, Kurt pulled off his sweater, noting that the long sleeved henley Blaine brought him was almost the same shade of navy. He had a fleeting thought of Blaine actually trying to color match, but Blaine had been gone too quick for that. Kurt emerged from the hallway rubbing his hands together. "Alright, Anderson, let's get to work."

Blaine had furniture gliders underneath everything, so moving the furniture wasn't actually too much work. It didn't take them long to get everything in place. Kurt wasn't one for manual labor, but he didn't mind as much when he had a nice view. He was sure he'd be putting the images of Blaine with his muscles flexed to use later on during his solo New Year's Eve.

Once they were finished, Blaine went to the kitchen to get them water to cool off and Kurt moved over to the front entryway to get a better view of their handiwork. Blaine returned and passed him a bottle. They stood silently looking at the room while they drank for a while before Kurt recapped his bottle, turned to Blaine, and said, "Now, see? Doesn't that look better?"

"It does," Blaine said quietly, and Kurt realized Blaine was staring at him. "You have some water," Blaine added, bringing his thumb up to Kurt's cheek to wipe away a water droplet. It was strangely intimate, and Kurt's heart began to race. "Kurt," Blaine said, his voice low, which wasn't helping Kurt's heart slow down.

Kurt waited a minute to see if Blaine was going to continue his thought, but he didn't, so Kurt simply said, "Blaine," his voice cracking a bit on the tail end, which he hadn't meant to do, but it caused Blaine's eyes to widen.

He sat his bottle of water down on the table in the entryway, and said, "Oh, fuck it," and before Kurt could formulate a response to that, Blaine's lips were on his. Kurt made a surprised noise against them, but pulled Blaine closer, dropping his water bottle in the process. Blaine pulled back and stared at Kurt, a look of disbelief on his face, almost as if he couldn't believe what just happened. Kurt felt the same way, but yanked at Blaine's tee to get him back where he was, and soon enough Blaine's tongue was mingling with his and he'd been pushed back up against the wall.

Any resolve Kurt might have had shattered on the floor when Blaine started mouthing up his neck and whispering in his ear. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he said, and at that point, Kurt was gone.

Kurt breathed out, "Yeah." At least, it sounded like 'yeah' in his head, what came out of his mouth didn't really come out that way, but Blaine got him just the same. Blaine whined against Kurt's neck, and Kurt was glad Blaine could understand him, because he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to make coherent sentences for a while.

Blaine obviously didn't have such a problem. His hips darted forward, and between the wall, hard against his back, Blaine's cock hard against his, and Blaine's breath hot in his ear, his nerves were on end. "You have no idea, Kurt," he whispered in between more kisses, "no idea."

"Tell me," Kurt managed as his hips bucked against Blaine's. Because, seriously, how long had this been going on?

Blaine's mouth had made its way down to Kurt's collarbone and the strip of skin below that the henley failed to cover, since it was unbuttoned. "I think about you all the time, Kurt. When I get off, it's your hands instead of mine. Your hands always look so soft. All of your skin, god, Kurt."

Kurt ran his hands up under Blaine's tee, because he couldn't figure out how to get a hand between them (and the fact that Blaine was the one telling these things to Kurt, doing these things, was turning him on more than he thought possible). They must have been as soft as Blaine anticipated, because he buried his head against Kurt's shoulder and groaned. Kurt ran his hands back up and down Blaine's back, tracing circles down to the small of his back, causing Blaine to curse under his breath. Kurt tugged the shirt upwards and Blaine raised his hands so Kurt could remove it all the way.

Kurt tried to move forward a little to get his own mouth on Blaine's skin, but Blaine ran his own hands under Kurt's shirt, yanking at it like he couldn't get it off Kurt fast enough. Kurt finally gave up trying because Blaine kept planting kisses down Kurt's chest as if it were his mission. "How long?" he asked finally, as Blaine was drawing circles around one of his nipples with his tongue, just far enough away to be a tease.

"Months," Blaine replied, finally, after flicking his tongue on Kurt's nipple and causing Kurt's back to arch further into him. "So long, Kurt, too long. Long enough that when I was cheated on, I felt guilty, because I'd been thinking about you for months."

Well, fuck.

Kurt arched into Blaine again, and Blaine pulled back for a second, a look of concern on his face. "I didn't just freak you out, did I?"

"Fuck, no," Kurt breathed, pulling Blaine back in, kissing him hard on the mouth. It was really hot, even though it was wrong, but Kurt didn't want to think of the ramifications of that right now, or what an awful person it probably made him. Between their hips rutting together and Blaine whispering dirty things at Kurt, and Blaine's _mouth_, Kurt was close to coming already.

Blaine skimmed his hands down to Kurt's hips, thumbing the waistband of his jeans. "These pants are my favorite," he said softly. "The first time you wore these – at the beginning of the quarter – that's when I started to –" Blaine seemed to be losing his words as well, his breathing becoming more erratic.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, because he seriously needed Blaine to keep talking. He'd always had a thing for Blaine's voice in class, but god, this was a whole different level. "What – what did you think about?"

Blaine fumbled with the button on Kurt's jeans and as quick as that, Blaine's hand was around him, stroking slowly at first, speeding up with the intensity of his words. "I'd thought about you before, but not – not like that. I thought about what you look like when you come – the faces you'd make, the sounds – god, the sounds you're making _now_." Kurt didn't even realize he was making any noise, but he was, needy, breathy moans escaping his lips.

Blaine's hand started pumping faster, twisting every few strokes, and Kurt was going to come embarrassingly fast. "Blaine," he said, desperately, not even knowing what he was asking for.

Blaine seemed to get him anyways, once again, because he redoubled his efforts and said, "Come on, Kurt, I want to see you." Blaine locked eyes with him, and that's what finally did it, causing Kurt to come hard and slump down the wall.

Somehow Blaine was on the floor with Kurt as well, though Kurt wasn't quite sure how he got there in his post orgasm haze. Blaine was looking at him with a mixture of desire and _oh-my-god, what-the-fuck-did-I-just-do?_ and Kurt wasn't having any of the second part. He pushed Blaine back onto the floor and covered Blaine's mouth with his. Keeping his mouth busy meant he couldn't think, right? Kurt quickly undid Blaine's jeans to return the favor, his mouth never leaving Blaine's, and the whole telling-Kurt-his-fantasies thing must have worked for Blaine too, because it wasn't long before he was coming all over Kurt's hand.

Kurt rolled off Blaine to find his undershirt and wiped his hand with it before lying down next to Blaine on the hall floor and passing it to him. "This is why you need rugs," Kurt teased, and Blaine laughed before covering his face with his arm, the _oh-my-god, what-the-fuck-did-I-just-do?_ finally catching up with him. Kurt allowed him to wallow for a few moments before fixing his jeans, rolling on his side, and poking Blaine. "Hey," he said, Blaine finally turning towards him. "We've already established you're nicer than I am, is this the part where I'm supposed to tell you this is all okay?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's words. "It's just," he started. "I don't want you to think I planned this or anything. I mean, I really did just want help with the furniture."

"Sure," Kurt said, drawing out the last syllable and nodding his head. "That's what you say to all of us, isn't it?"

Blaine whacked him with his own undershirt and Kurt pretended to act appalled. "You're not helping," Blaine replied. "The issue is I have a perfectly brand new couch, loveseat, and bed, and I had to throw you up against a wall and ravish you."

"I do seem to have that effect on people," Kurt joked. He narrowly avoided another whack from the undershirt by rolling onto his stomach. "Don't worry about it, the wall aspect was kind of hot," he added and he knew he was blushing.

Blaine's face softened at that and he rubbed his thumb across Kurt's cheek. "You're cute when you blush."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, knowing that the comment was just making him blush more. "Wait, you said you got a new bed too?"

Blaine nodded. "Luckily I haven't been here much because of the holidays, but the only bed I've had here the past three weeks is an air mattress. I didn't mention it after the whole couch incident yesterday."

Kurt bowed his head. He was sure his cheeks had to be flaming now. "Not my proudest moment," he commented.

"I thought it was adorable," Blaine commented, sliding closer to Kurt on the floor and wrapping his arm around him. "I think you're adorable."

"You're kind of ruining my bitchy image here," Kurt replied, resting his chin on Blaine's chest as Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Yeah, I always saw right through that," Blaine said, smiling softly at him. "I guess I can tell you now, but I almost wore the stupid sandals to class so you'd have to drop next quarter and then I could properly ask you out."

"It's a good think you didn't, because I would automatically refuse an offer from anyone wearing those shoes – even you," Kurt said, poking Blaine in the ribs to prove his point. A thought occurred to him and he groaned. "I guess I'm going to have to drop now though. Ugh, there's not going to be anything decent left at this point and it's one of my last electives."

"No, stay," Blaine said, turning serious and his voice dropping an octave. "I think you should stay." He pulled Kurt further up his chest so he could kiss him.

"I think I just saw some very dirty thoughts flash before your eyes, Dr. Anderson," Kurt teased and it was Blaine's turn to blush. He refrained from telling him how cute he looked (though, he _was_adorable).

Blaine pursed his lips for a moment, as if he wasn't sure if he should share with Kurt, and he finally said, "I just was thinking about how nice it is to see you in class, and how much nicer it'll be if I've fucked you senseless the night before."

Kurt quirked his eyebrow. "I was right, very naughty," Kurt said, biting his lip and trying to ignore the fact that his cock was trying to get hard again.

Blaine apparently didn't want to ignore that fact, because he grinned wickedly and kissed Kurt again. "I should show you my new bed. I feel like I've done plenty of over-sharing today, so maybe you could return the favor and make me feel less like a perv."

"Well, I've only known this side of you for about thirty minutes, but I've got to say I quite enjoy it," Kurt said, smirking. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up," Blaine said, "you're doing that not helping thing again."

"Alright, come on then," Kurt said, sitting up. "The floor is hard, your bed is soft. Let's move there."

Kurt pulled at Blaine's arm and he scrunched his face up. "That's not sharing."

"I'll share plenty," Kurt protested. "I'll give you a little preview – it involves me fucking _you_ senseless."

Blaine practically tripped over his own feet trying to get up. Kurt tried not to laugh.

_Tried_ being the operative word. "You're being _very_ unhelpful," Blaine said as he caught up to Kurt, pretending to pout.

"Unhelpful, huh? Sounds like someone needs his ego stroked." Kurt smirked at him and reached down Blaine's still unbuttoned jeans to find him already hard again. "Or _something_ stroked at least. Is that more helpful for you?"

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and Blaine's breath hitched. "That's very helpful, I don't know what I was talking about."

"Mmmhmm," Kurt murmured. "I'm sure. Now, come on, I was promised a bed."

Blaine's new bed was dark wood, king sized, and high off the ground ("To keep the dog off," Blaine pointed out). It had a thick down comforter patterned with blues and browns and reds, and just enough pillows to be interesting but not over the top. "I'm glad I made the bed before I came to visit you," Blaine said as Kurt hopped up on the mattress. He slid himself in between Kurt's legs. "Is it comfy?" he asked.

"It is for now, but ask me later," Kurt replied. "You should take off your pants and come up here with me."

"You're still wearing pants too," Blaine pointed out as he slid off his jeans and boxer briefs. He unbuttoned Kurt's jeans again, and Kurt lifted his hips a little so Blaine could pull them off.

"Now, come on," Kurt said, climbing over to the other side of the bed, giving Blaine room to climb up. Blaine pulled back the covers and settled in on the pillows, Kurt not wasting any time settling in his lap.

"Hello again," Blaine said quietly, grinning and wrapping his arms around Kurt's back.

"Hi," Kurt replied as Blaine pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine's grin must have been contagious, because Kurt couldn't stop himself from smiling. "So, over-sharing," Kurt said, using his position to his advantage, kissing up Blaine's neck like he'd wanted to earlier. "Is there anything in particular you might want to know?"

Blaine tried to muffle a groan when Kurt hit a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, and Kurt filed that one away for later. "How long have you been thinking of me?" Blaine managed to ask.

Kurt paused for a moment before saying, "Let's just say longer than you've been thinking about me. I haven't been taking your classes just for your compelling discussions."

"Fair enough," Blaine replied, "though thinking back, I guess it was longer than a few months for me."

"Mmm, really?" Kurt hummed into Blaine's chest. He lazily kissed down to Blaine's stomach, and damn, he had to have a nice stomach too. If Kurt wasn't so turned on, he'd be annoyed at all this perfection.

"Yeah. That time you came into my office a few quarters back? Trying to get me to change your grade on that paper? That was the first time I really noticed you."

"That was halfway through the quarter, you sure you didn't notice me before then?" Kurt teased, working his mouth down the trail of hair on Blaine's stomach.

"That was my first quarter teaching, I didn't notice anyone before then, period." Blaine's breath hitched again and he had to stop a minute before continuing. Kurt didn't stop at all, just smiled into Blaine's skin, pleased that he could make Blaine come undone just as Blaine could him. "Anyways, when you left, I should have been annoyed with you, but I was just really confused and really turned on."

"Should I be yelling at you now? Because that totally wasn't in my plan." Kurt had made his way down to Blaine's thighs, and he placed light kisses along his right one.

"What exactly is your plan?" Blaine finally asked, a little high strung. "Because, oh my god, Kurt."

"Good then? I wasn't entirely sure, we were doing a lot of talking." Not that Kurt minded in the least, of course.

"So good," Blaine moaned, his cock involuntarily twitching with Kurt so close. "I'll shut up now."

"Oh, no, do continue," Kurt said evenly, moving his hand to finally stroke Blaine, "I quite enjoy your commentary."

"You do? Because -" Blaine broke off in a gasp when Kurt sunk his mouth down over him. Kurt almost felt bad for not warning him (but not really). "Oh, god, Kurt, you feel amazing."

Kurt hummed in approval, sinking back down lower, and Blaine kept babbling on, half incoherent, about how good it felt. Kurt wondered if Blaine was always like this. He probably was. Just the same, he spent his time keeping Blaine on his toes, changing directions to keep the noises flowing from his lips. It wasn't long before Blaine was begging, "Please, Kurt, please – in the drawer."

Kurt pulled off and leaned over to open the nightstand drawer – it must have been new too. It was mainly empty other than the lube and condoms. Blaine wasn't kidding about setting up the important things in his room before he went to see Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but smirk, and Blaine didn't miss that. He pulled him over before he could move back down the bed and smiled as he kissed Kurt. "What?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"Nothing," Kurt mused, "just this whole story of not planning anything isn't as convincing as it once was."

"Hey, I didn't have a nightstand, you don't want to know where they were before."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and gave Blaine a disapproving glance, but didn't comment further. He didn't really want to know. He pictured them sitting on the floor next to Blaine's air mattress and didn't want that confirmed. He must have been taking too long, because Blaine finally said, "Were you just going to stare at me like that? Because it's kind of hot but, jesus, Kurt, I need –"

"You were saying?" Kurt said, cutting him off with another smirk and pressing one lubed finger at his entrance. "Eventually you'll realize I'm one step ahead of you."

"I like that about you," Blaine replied, gasping once again when Kurt finally gave him what he wanted. "Before long, you'll have me convinced you can read my mind."

"Oh, I definitely can't read your mind," Kurt said as he watched Blaine's muscles clench around his finger. He slipped another one in, moving his eyes back to Blaine's face, because if he didn't stop watching what his hand was doing, this would all be over way too soon. "If I could read your mind, we would have done this a long time ago."

"That's a tragedy, then," Blaine added, gasping when Kurt angled his fingers ever so slightly. "Oh fuck, please, Kurt," he breathed.

"Patience," Kurt replied, clucking his tongue at him but adding a third finger. They settled into a pattern then, Kurt pumping his fingers slowly, Blaine pushing back against him trying to get more, actually silent for once other than his heavy breathing. Kurt closed his eyes just for a second, getting lost to the moment, only opening them again when Blaine said his name, low and raspy and full of want."Okay, okay," Kurt said quietly, pulling out his fingers and climbing up on the pillows next to Blaine. "I want you – I want you in my lap. It's the one – well, it's what I think of the most," Kurt said, getting a little flustered. He'd never done this before, shared his thoughts with someone he'd fantasized about for so long, but it turned him on so much when Blaine did it earlier, he figured he could at least try.

Blaine's mouth was on his the second he was done, groaning into the kiss, so Blaine must have approved. "Fuck, that's hot," Blaine said, moving to do what Kurt asked, "like this?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed as Blaine shifted above him, "just like that, come on."

Blaine grabbed a condom from the box. "Now who's impatient?" Blaine teased, as he tore it open, rolling it onto Kurt and being generous with the lube, to the point where Blaine apologized for the overflow, chuckling a little.

Kurt just returned the laugh and replied, "They're your new sheets."

They both went silent as Blaine got back in position and lowered himself onto Kurt's cock slowly, Kurt trying to be as still as possible. "Mmfph, Kurt," Blaine murmured once Kurt was all the way inside.

"I know, Blaine, I know, you're so –" Kurt was cut off before he could finish, Blaine kissing him fiercely as he started to move. Kurt's hips jerked up in time to meet Blaine's and they moved rhythmically together. Kurt wasn't kidding when he told Blaine this is what he thought of most – honestly it had gotten him through a very long and trying summer and fall. The real thing though was so much better, so much better than he ever imagined, and it wasn't long before Kurt reached down in between them to stroke Blaine's cock. "Blaine – I'm close, and I want – you first," Kurt said brokenly, trying to keep his hand in rhythm with their other movements and not really succeeding.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, his breath catching at the request. "You want –"

"I want to feel you when you come, Blaine, I want it so bad," Kurt added, jerking his hand faster around Blaine's cock. "I bet you feel amazing."

Luckily, Blaine must have been close because it wasn't long before Blaine was coming all over Kurt's hand, his muscles pulsing around Kurt, sending him over the edge himself, just like he knew it would. Blaine collapsed into Kurt, and they lay there together, both breathing heavily and coming down.

Finally, Blaine pulled off, hissing at the loss, and Kurt carefully removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it on the floor. Which was pretty disgusting and something he wouldn't normally do, but he had no idea if Blaine had a trash can other than the one in the bathroom and there was no way he was moving any time soon. At least the door was shut so the dogs wouldn't come in and find it.

"Come here," Blaine said, his voice raspy. He pulled Kurt against him, and Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest. He closed his eyes and smiled thinking that Blaine made an excellent pillow.

-

Kurt awoke with a start to fireworks going off. Who had decided to set off fireworks in the dead of winter?

Oh, right, it was New Year's Eve.

_Oh, right,_ he was in Blaine Anderson's bed. The TV volume was down low and it seemed as if the ball had just dropped in Times Square.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes when he realized Blaine was next to him. "Your new bed is especially comfy."

"I'm glad you approve," Blaine said, smiling and leaning over to kiss Kurt. "Happy New Year, Kurt."

Kurt smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer, deepening it. Happy New Year, indeed.


	2. Not Quite

**Notes** First of all, serious thanks for anyone who left me lovely feedback on _Willing To Take The Risk_, especially since LJ was dying when it was posted - parts of this story have been floating around in my head for over a decade, so the fact that you all loved it just makes me happy. A proper sequel is coming, but **smashedpeaches** asked for Blaine's point of view, and the best beta ever, **ccmskatechick**, helped me make something more of this than the 1500 word 'Blaine-jerking-off' ficlet I had planned.

(Also to everyone wondering about the timing - those are my own neuroses coming through. I was _that girl_, the one who graduated with her bachelors at 21 and completed her masters in a year and would have done my PhD in two if I didn't run. This isn't me bragging, this is me telling you I'm batshit crazy - I didn't eat or sleep and all my hair fell out. So, it's not recommended, but it can be done and sorry my own personal shit messed with that!)

-

The first time Blaine Anderson noticed Kurt Hummel was a late October afternoon in his office. It was his first quarter teaching. He was struggling a little to stay afloat while still working on his dissertation, so he'd be lying if he told anyone he knew his students names and faces.

It was hard to not know Kurt Hummel when he was nearly screaming at you about his B+ on his first term paper.

In retrospect, he_had_ been a little harsh on the first set of papers he graded. Kurt's claims were semi-valid, but Blaine was hoping to stick around at OSU after graduation – something that usually_never happened,_most colleges priding themselves on how varied their professors' backgrounds were. His family was here, his boyfriend was here – Blaine couldn't back down.

As much as he wanted to, he thought, finally _really_ looking at the boy, with his pale skin and full lips and gorgeous eyes. Kurt was different, Blaine thought, different from most of the students in his classes, even though the music department tended to be full of anti-frat boy types to begin with. But still, Kurt was different than the rest of them. Even in his ranting he had a maturity about him, though he couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty.

Kurt finished his tirade and Blaine raised his eyebrows as if to ask _are you done now_? "Kurt, I want to thank you for coming here and bringing this to my attention. Though I won't change your grade, I will take your blows to my grading scale into consideration." Kurt opened his mouth, as if he were to argue, but couldn't find a good rebuttal in time. Blaine couldn't help smirking a little. "I have plenty of faith between the next two papers and the extra credit assignment, you'll still pull off an A in this class."

Kurt looked a little shocked, perhaps at Blaine's choice of words or maybe because he _actually listened to him_, but either way he thanked him and turned on his heel, almost sheepishly, like he had an invisible tail between his legs as he left.

Blaine didn't think of that because he was glancing at Kurt's ass as he left his office. Nope, not at all.

Because things like that wouldn't help him with his personal _or_ professional life.

-

Blaine's professional life was marvelous over the next year. The teaching got easier, he realized that it really _was_ what he wanted to do with his life, he was damn proud of his dissertation and welcomed the chance to defend it, then graduation and being offered a job at OSU all in one week (it helped that Mrs. Morganstein had to leave for _personal issues_ and they had reasonable suspicions he wouldn't be showing up to class drunk).

Unfortunately, his personal life took a downturn. He'd been with his boyfriend, Seth, for five years. They'd met at a party Blaine's roommate had dragged him to at the beginning of his junior year. Seth sold medical equipment, and was gone on business a lot – and at some point during his last quarter, when Blaine was frantically finishing his writing, the thought crossed his mind that Seth might be less than faithful on these trips.

Blaine finally chalked it up to being delusional from lack of sleep and proper meals, but then, everything seemed to jump out at him as a constant reminder of his fears. Blaine's parents bought him a small house in Columbus upon his job offer, but they insisted on only Blaine's name on the mortgage. He explained it to Seth, and Seth shrugged his shoulders and said it wasn't a problem.

Seth never turned down an opportunity to fight Blaine's parents' decisions – it initially was what attracted Blaine to Seth. It was nice to have someone on his side for once. For Seth to not care – that was kind of a red flag.

Regardless, they were all moved in a week before classes started up, with mostly Seth's furniture since Blaine had been living in student housing all this time. When an unexpected trip came up, Blaine tried not to worry about it, and focused on his job.

Kurt Hummel walked into his first class Monday morning and Blaine couldn't help but smile. Blaine hadn't taught over the summer, but every other quarter Kurt had been in at least one of his classes. Ever since his outburst in Blaine's office, Blaine had started watching Kurt and how he interacted with other people. He usually sat by Finn, who wasn't nearly as bright as Kurt, and Blaine had to silently laugh at the scathing looks Kurt sometimes gave him. At first he thought they might be dating, but then, the second quarter he had the pair, he realized Finn was dating Liz, a petite girl with black hair who sat on Finn's other side.

He overheard them talking about living together at some point, but they had to be more than roommates. They had to be related somehow, even though they looked nothing alike.

Sometimes, Kurt would be talking quietly to Liz before class started (as Finn tended to be late), and Blaine would catch his eye, and he _swore_ Kurt was blushing. Not that Blaine was so full of himself that he thought they were whispering about him (he'd heard students before, but chalked it up to lack of options in the music department), but Kurt was kind of adorable when he blushed. There was nothing to give away the fact that he was talking about something he shouldn't, his face was stony as ever, just a pink tinge in his cheeks. Blaine wondered if he even knew he did it.

He had that face now, the corner of his mouth turned up just a tad before taking a sip of his coffee. His eyes traveled downward to what Kurt was wearing, and Blaine's mouth went a little dry. Those pants …

"Hey, Kurt," he said cheerfully before he could stop himself. He mentally berated himself, what was he doing? They discussed summers and titles and the graduate program at OSU, and Blaine swore to himself he wasn't suggesting Kurt would be an excellent grad student just because that would mean he'd stick around a few more years.

_Definitely_ not.

-

It had been a brutal summer in Ohio and even though it was mid September, there was no break from the heat. Blaine stopped by the grocery store to pick up some beer and a frozen pizza to celebrate his first day down as an official professor. He usually didn't go for beer, but he and his fellow doctoral students used to get together once a month for pizza and beer and it was hard to think of the two without each other now. All of his friends scattered across the country after graduation and it was a small comfort.

He let Brady run out in the backyard as he preheated the oven and popped the top on his Blue Moon. He took a long swig and looked around him. The kitchen was neat, not having a full meal cooked in it yet, and Blaine really did like the dining room table he picked out. The timer on the stove beeped and Blaine slipped the pizza in and went to get Brady.

Drinking was the first among the things Blaine shouldn't have done that night, because three beers later and his brain delved into the cheating thing again. He couldn't even call or text Seth since he was at a business dinner and would just get annoyed. Well, he thought, carrying his bottles to the recycling bin in the garage, two could play that game.

Not cheating, of course. Blaine always had a strong stance against cheating, which was ironic, because it was probably happening to him. Fantasies, however. People were allowed to fantasize about whatever they wanted since it wasn't real. At least that's what Blaine told himself as he flopped on his bed and pulled down his pants thinking of Kurt.

As he stroked himself, slowly at first, his mind went back to Kurt earlier. Seriously, _those pants_. Blaine had thought about Kurt before, sure, but never while he did _this_. Kurt's ass in those pants had pushed him over the edge (though, in all honesty, it was bound to happen sooner or later).

Blaine twisted his hand under the head of his cock and grunted involuntarily. He imagined what it would be like if Kurt were jerking him off instead. Blaine had never seen Kurt's hands up close, but he seemed like he had nice hands from a distance, larger than Blaine's and softer. All of Kurt's skin seemed so soft. He'd seen Kurt applying hand cream after class in the dead of winter that smelled like oranges and sage. They had to be soft. Kurt would be so good at it too, all of that blushing meant he was discussing things that were decidedly not PG.

Other things Kurt would definitely be good with - his mouth. Kurt's mouth was another thing he kept moisturized in the dry Ohio winters, applying balms and salves in a way that was almost obscene. Well, it probably was only obscene to Blaine, or maybe it was obscene in the way Blaine watched him. Kurt's lips looked so full and soft and _dark_ and they'd look amazing wrapped around Blaine's cock. His hand sped up, picturing the image in his head. Kurt's cheeks hollowed out, Blaine's fingers tugging at that perfectly-coiffed hair that would probably be so, so easy to mess up.

Blaine groaned into his pillow as his hand sped up even more - no need to draw anything out. Other nights he would, loving the slow build, using the vibrator he had hidden in his sock drawer, but tonight there was a little nagging at the back of his head. That even though it was all just fantasy, thinking about one of his students in this way still seemed wrong, even though Kurt surely couldn't be more than a few years younger than him. His hand set into the familiar rhythm Blaine had perfected over the last decade, twisting his wrist every few strokes, images of Kurt fluttering behind his eyelids, and Blaine came hard and fast, the fastest he'd come in his adult life.

Blaine groaned to himself and rolled under the covers. He should get up and take a shower, change the sheets, but he really couldn't be bothered. He fell asleep quickly, the scents of beer, sex, and shame surrounding him.

-

The quarter flew by – Blaine was amazed at how fast it went. He settled into a comfortable pattern at work, usually staying in his office late most nights to meet with students since Seth was gone more often than not.

This is why the whole Kurt thing was driving him insane.

Blaine was a good teacher, he knew was. His students felt comfortable coming to him with questions and he was more than willing to make appointments at odd hours to fit their schedules. Most of his colleagues were nowhere near as flexible. The professor next door, Emilie Liles (the only other professor under the age of thirty-five in the music department) liked to joke Blaine was making the rest of them look bad.

So, the idea that Kurt was a student, and how he was thinking about him in questionable ways weighed heavy on his mind. He couldn't jerk off anymore without images of Kurt clouding his mind, and that was the whole thing. It wasn't because Kurt was a student; it was because Kurt was just Kurt.

Blaine imagined them meeting elsewhere – at bars, at parties, even the grocery store. Anywhere not related to school. When he actually saw Kurt out in public one day, slumped over his books at Starbucks, he couldn't resist buying him coffee – which didn't help the _only a fantasy_ thing in his mind.

Before he knew it, finals week was upon them. Seth was surprisingly home for most of it, and Blaine decided he should look at the next few weeks off as a chance to get to the bottom of everything. He skipped out of work a bit early that Tuesday, and ran by the store to grab flowers, wine, and a few things for supper. Blaine wasn't an amazing cook by any means, but he had a few fail-proof recipes up his sleeve. He picked up some shrimp, basil, and lemons, knowing they already had pasta at home for the meal he was thinking of.

He walked in, arms full of his purchases, to find Seth on the couch, and he wasn't alone. The wine bottle dropped to the floor and by some miracle, didn't shatter. Words were said, ending in Blaine saying he was going to the kitchen to put away all the food and everyone should be gone by the time he got back. He heard hushed whispers and finally, the door slamming as he shut the refrigerator door.

Blaine sank to the floor of the kitchen and ruffled behind Brady's ears as the mutt climbed in his lap. His phone was buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out to check - of course, a new text. Blaine didn't even read through the message and sent one back telling Seth to pick up his things while he was at work tomorrow (with choice words about not wanting to see him again and how the locks would be changed on Thursday and his phone number would be changed as soon as he could get to AT&T. Blaine was probably overreacting, but he was _done_ and needed to convey that.). He turned off his phone and set to making the food he'd brought home. He figured it shouldn't go to waste just because he felt angry and numb.

Blaine stayed in his office late after classes the next day, grading every single final and paper that was in his possession. He must not have hid his feelings very well, because a few people in his department asked was wrong. He was met with a lot of pity faces and murmurs of 'just before the holidays.' Blaine finally left around six, knowing he was in good shape to get grades in on Friday before the deadline.

He came home to an empty living room, his TV sitting on the floor, and Brady greeting him at the door. Blaine found a letter in the kitchen apologizing for how things went down and explaining Brady was his now - _you need him more than I do._ Blaine thought it had more to do with him being home all the time to watch him, but all the same, it was sort of nice to not be alone.

A shower, Blaine thought. A nice, long shower, comfy clothes, and a routine dog walking. He tried not to let it get to him when his bedroom was emptied as well. At least he had an air mattress in the garage.

Blaine dressed in his old Buckeyes sweatshirt from freshman year and his rattiest, softest jeans, grabbing his ancient puffy jacket that was a hand me down from his brother when his wife had banished it from his closet. All things that had no emotional attachment to ex-boyfriends. He got to the door and realized he hadn't grabbed shoes, and figured his socks were warm enough for a quick walk, and slipped on his sandals by the door.

While he and Brady walked, it hit him. _Really_ hit him. Blaine needed alcohol and a place that was not his house.

Blaine knew just the place – there was a bar a few blocks south that he was meaning to try. He dropped Brady off and drove straight there, sitting at a corner booth, nursing rum and Cokes and writing all of the things he wanted to say but was too cowardly to actually do it on bar napkins.

Then, when he was on his third drink, he saw Kurt Hummel striding towards him. Of all the bars in Columbus, Ohio, Blaine had to pick the one Kurt was in. He hadn't even gelled his hair and he knew he looked like a mess. He could see Kurt silently judging him before he even spoke.

Blaine was surprised Kurt offered to stay – he must have looked bad enough for Kurt to take pity on him. Which, that wasn't fair – Kurt didn't really seem like the type to take pity on anyone, as evidenced in his comment about setting the couch on fire.

Kurt was excellent company though, making him laugh enough throughout the night to forget about his ordeal. Kurt wasn't even trying to be funny; in fact, he shot Blaine some amused looks when Blaine kept laughing at him. Kurt was the wittiest person Blaine had ever met and Blaine wondered if he knew. Even after he switched to just Coke instead of rum and Coke (Blaine had to drive home after all, but he didn't want to leave yet – plus Kurt was still drinking), Kurt's dry sense of humor had him in stitches.

Halfway through Kurt's report of the numerous times Finn attempted to burn down the kitchen, something occurred to him. He could fall in love with this boy, Blaine thought. He would if Kurt would let him. Not quite now. Not when he was an emotional wreck, that wouldn't be fair to anyone, but – soon.

Kurt paused mid-story to look at Blaine curiously. Blaine wondered how drunk Kurt was, if he could say something tonight and have Kurt not remember it tomorrow. He decided against it, resting his chin on his left hand and shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he said with a grin. "Please continue."

-

Blaine's winter break had been therapeutic. He (and Brady) spent way too much time sleeping in various family member's extra beds over the holidays and way too much money on furniture the day after Christmas.

It was December 30th, and Blaine decided to take Brady for a quick walk before he headed back over to his brother's - he offered to babysit his nephews so Ben and Lelia could have a night to themselves. Luckily he dressed in respectable clothing that morning even though he'd be hanging out with two one year olds all night, because he ran into Kurt.

Kurt and a dog. Kurt really didn't seem like a dog person. When Kurt quickly explained that no, it was Finn's dog, that made much more sense.

Kurt had mentioned that he lived in the same neighborhood as the bar the night they were there, so Blaine wasn't quite sure why he was surprised to see him. They walked for a while, Blaine trying really hard not to stare at Kurt (he was wearing an amazing fitted jacket and Blaine's mouth went dry like an idiot again). When Kurt actually invited him in, he said a little prayer that he wouldn't embarrass himself.

Which, surprisingly, wasn't necessary - Kurt did a fine job of that on his own. Blaine found it charming, Kurt getting all flustered. Plus, Kurt had called Blaine an _attractive guy_. Blaine heard it squeezed in there between Kurt's stammering and flipping out. Blaine couldn't wipe the grin of his face even if he tried.

"You're happy. Why are you happy?" Ben asked when Blaine walked through their front door. "Here, take this and see if you're still happy," he added, thrusting Blaine's nephew, Tyler, at him, who was decidedly cranky.

"Hey, after the past month, I don't deserve to be a little happy?" Blaine protested, taking the baby from his brother and making faces at him, trying to get him to smile.

"You do, I'm just curious about this newfound happiness. Oh my god, did you meet someone already? Lelia! Blaine met someone!" Ben called down the hall and Lelia popped her head out of the nursery.

"I didn't meet someone," Blaine lied, because he was not ready to have that conversation. His lie wasn't very effective since he grinned right through it.

"Oh, honey," Lelia said, coming out into the hall and patting his cheek. "I'm so happy for you, I was really worried for a while there."

"It's only been three and a half weeks!" Blaine exclaimed, moving Tyler to the side so he could bat at Lelia's hand. "And, I didn't meet anyone!"

"Sure," she replied, winking at him and telling Ben she just had to grab her purse.

"Well, if you aren't dating someone new, I hope you're at least having really hot sex," Ben said, gesturing wildly. "One of us should be."

Blaine stared at him blankly. "Ben, shut up about it or I'll just tell your wife about those lovely hand movements you just made in front of your son."

-

Blaine must have been the first delivery for the day, because the furniture truck showed up promptly at nine am. Blaine tossed and turned on the air mattress for hours the night before trying to think of a reason to stop by Kurt's and then it hit him - the furniture. Blaine had no clue what he was going to do with it all anyways. He was glad they showed up early, because that gave him plenty of time to clean up afterwards and make the bed and go over to Kurt's at a reasonable hour.

As Blaine and Brady turned onto Kurt's block, the absurdity of his plan set in a little. What was he doing? He was just going to go up to Kurt's door and knock? Wait around long enough in the cold for Kurt to walk Beau? He muttered to himself, knowing he probably looked crazy, and walked right past Kurt's house.

Blaine walked around the block twice more before Brady began to get antsy and he knew he had to do something. He stood on Kurt's doorstep trying to work up the courage to knock on the door for a few minutes when he heard some scuffling behind it. He stepped back just as Kurt opened the door and the both looked at each other for a moment, shocked.

When Blaine finally found his words, it wasn't too hard to convince Kurt to come over. Blaine wasn't just being cute - he really did need help with the furniture. It was late enough in the afternoon that it would be close to dinnertime by the time they were done. He figured he could convince Kurt to stay for dinner, as a thank you, possibly followed by viewing of the Times Square nonsense, complete with snarky commentary and hopefully a New Year's kiss.

Nowhere in his plan did he intend to throw Kurt up against the wall and whisper naughty things in his ear until they both came.

The dirty talking wasn't even usually _a thing_ for him, but for some reason, after Kurt pulled him in for a second kiss, his filter flew out the window. At least Kurt seemed to like it, judging from the way he dragged Blaine into his bedroom for more.

They both fell fast asleep afterwards, Blaine finally waking a little before eleven to a scratching on the door. Crap. The dogs. He threw on his bathrobe and let Brady and Beau out in the backyard, thankful that it hadn't snowed. He set out bowls of food and water for Beau, refilling Brady's, since they were both empty. He was surprised Brady had shared.

Blaine let the dogs back in and popped his head in the bedroom to see if Kurt was still sleeping. He was, laying on his back, lips parted just a little, and he looked so peaceful. Blaine figured he should take a shower, if only to stop himself from watching Kurt sleep.

The quick shower was just what Blaine needed to reenergize himself. He changed into a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a simple grey v-neck, grabbing an extra set of towels and a change of clothes for Kurt in case he wanted a shower when he woke up. Kurt was still fast asleep when Blaine reentered the room and Blaine didn't want to wake him. He crawled under the covers quietly and turned on the TV, volume almost on mute, so he could watch the ball drop. Britney Spears was gyrating and singing on his screen, and Blaine thought she at least looked better than she had the year before. Kurt ended waking up just after midnight, when Blaine's obnoxious neighbors set off fireworks, and he got his New Year's kiss after all.

"You're wearing clothes," Kurt pointed out after breaking the kiss, his voice still rough from sleep.

"That I am," Blaine replied with a low chuckle. "The dogs were scratching on the door to go out, so I got up and did that and took a shower. You looked so calm sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

Kurt made a soft noncommittal noise and smiled, as if to say Blaine was more than welcome to wake him up. Kurt kissed him again lightly before continuing. "Beau hasn't killed Brady yet, has he?"

"No, in fact, they were sharing Brady's food. Very civilized. I set some extra food out so they wouldn't have to." Blaine reached over to push Kurt's hair out of his face, letting his fingers linger a little at the touch. Kurt closed his eyes and smiled, murmuring a _thanks_. "Speaking of food," Blaine continued, "are you hungry? We slept through dinner, it seems."

"Yes," Kurt replied quickly, as if he just realized how hungry he was in that moment. "Food sounds amazing. Food would require moving though," he groaned, leaning back and sinking further back into the pillow.

"I could go out to the kitchen to get something and bring it back," Blaine offered.

"I'm not going to eat food in your brand new bed," Kurt scoffed, and Blaine was about to point out that they'd messed it up enough earlier, but Kurt continued. "I will take you up on your offer to make something, though. I think I'll jump in the shower."

Blaine nodded and told him about the towels and change of clothes before settin out to the kitchen to look in his fridge. He settled on turkey sandwiches, figuring he could even heat them up on the panini maker his mom gave him for Christmas (she always was one for practical gifts). Both the dogs, who had been napping, heard Blaine in the kitchen, and he slipped them each a few pieces of turkey while he was assembling the sandwiches.

"That smells amazing," Kurt said, snuggling up behind Blaine as he placed the sandwiches in the press. He placed a few soft kisses on Blaine's neck, and Blaine turned around to face him.

"You're going to make me burn the food," Blaine teased, glancing Kurt over. Kurt looked amazing in Blaine's black sweatpants, slung low on his hips, and one of Blaine's OSU tees. Blaine hadn't meant to give him the one that shrunk in the wash, but he was kind of glad he did. Just as Blaine started to thumb over Kurt's hipbone, however, he backed away. "Hey!" Blaine protested.

"I wasn't kidding about the hungry thing," Kurt said, raising his eyebrow. He sat down at the table, and just as he did, Blaine's phone began to vibrate on the counter where he left it earlier. He picked it up as the sandwiches heated - a few standard happy new year's texts, one from Emilie, yelling at him for stranding her at the department party, a missed call from his mom.

"Hey," Blaine realized, looking up, "I never did get your number."

"Who said I was going to give it to you?" Kurt deadpanned, but held out his hand for Blaine's phone all the same. Kurt typed in his number and bent down to snap a pic of Beau to use as his photo. "I don't know where mine is," Kurt murmured as he called his phone from Blaine's. Blaine heard faint strands of _Hello, Goodbye_ coming from his bedroom. "Ahh," Kurt said, "pants." He disconnected the call and fiddled with Blaine's phone a bit, just as Blaine slipped the sandwiches on plates and headed to the table. Kurt was staring at Blaine's phone with an amused grin on his face.

"I figured we'd have some sort of discussion later about what this is and all," Kurt said, trying not to laugh and handing Blaine his phone. "I didn't realize you were already _sharing_."

Blaine slid into his seat and looked at his phone. Groaning, he read the text message from his brother. _Happy New Year! Congrats on the hot sex again! :D – Ben (Lelia and Tyler and Charlie say Happy New Year too. Even though they're asleep.)_

"My brother's an idiot," Blaine quickly explained. "He doesn't actually know anything about us."

"Sure," Kurt teased back, drawing out the syllables and taking a bite of his sandwich. "So he was talking about some hot sex you had previous to me coming over? Good to know." Kurt still found the whole thing quite delightful, it seemed. It must've been payback for his couch comments yesterday.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Kurt waiting to see if Blaine was going to explain further. Blaine let out a heavy sigh before he began to rationalize the message. "I agreed to babysit my nephews yesterday, so my brother and sister and law could go out. I went over there yesterday, after I saw you …" Blaine trailed off and looked away, covering his face with his hands.

Kurt reached over to pull back his hands, beaming a little at Blaine's obvious embarrassment. "You're also really cute when you blush," Kurt added. "Come on now, it can't be that bad."

He was really enjoying this, wasn't he? Blaine thought. "I don't know, I guess when I left your house I was just _happy_ and when I got there, I had a really stupid grin on my face."

"You're such a dork," Kurt commented, picking at his sandwich, but he currently also had a really stupid grin on his face.

"I was aware, thanks," Blaine replied. "Ben kept asking if I met someone, and I kept saying no, so he deduced that I was having hot sex. When in actuality, I wasn't having hot sex with anyone."

"You should tell your brother he can predict the future," Kurt quipped, taking his plate to the sink to rinse it.

Blaine finished off his sandwich and caught Kurt's arm as he came back to his chair. Kurt gave him a questioning look and Blaine attempted to pull Kurt into his lap. His dining room chairs weren't exactly sized for two people and the move was less than graceful. "Smooth," Kurt whispered over Blaine's lips.

Blaine shrugged. "Whatever. I got what I wanted, didn't I?" He pulled Kurt into a kiss and Blaine could feel Kurt grinning against him.

-

Blaine woke up to Kurt's tongue on his stomach, trailing a path down to his navel, and then Kurt reversed, placing open mouthed kisses back up his body, his tongue finally circling Blaine's nipple. Blaine groaned loudly, his eyes still shut - or perhaps it just seemed loud since he wasn't fully awake yet. Either way, Kurt didn't seem to mind. "Good morning, finally awake I see," Kurt said, breathy and a little bit needy, and Blaine wondered how long _he'd_ been awake. "Go brush your teeth and get your ass back here."

A low whine escaped Blaine's lips. His toothbrush wasn't more than fifteen feet away, but it seemed like so much effort to leave his nice warm bed, his nice warm bed with _Kurt_ in it, Kurt with his mouth all over Blaine, just as glorious as he always imagined it would be. Kurt reached for one of Blaine's hands and ghosted it down his chest and stomach to his cock, already hard and waiting for Blaine. He let out a tiny noise of protest again, finally opening his eyes and realizing Kurt was already naked. Kurt responded by pushing Blaine's hand back against him and rolling away. "Go on now, that's what you have to look forward to. I already brushed mine - I found an extra toothbrush head in your medicine cabinet, I hope you don't mind."

Blaine _so did not mind._ He jumped out of bed, glad he was on the side with the bathroom door because those extra four feet would be far too much this morning. He was both parts grateful and horrified at his electric toothbrush timer - without it, he'd probably do the worst brush job ever at this point, but the two minutes seemed so long. Blaine quickly rinsed his mouth out when the timer stopped and went to put his toothbrush head in the medicine cabinet. He saw the one Kurt had used front and center and set his next to it, identical aside from a blue ring instead of yellow. His heart warmed for a second, the domesticity of it tugging at Blaine's heartstrings, but then his dick reminded him that he had a very naked, very sexy Kurt in his bed.

He quickly exited the bathroom, shedding his shirt and underwear before jumping on the bed. "Someone woke up fast," Kurt drawled, and he'd barely finished before Blaine was on top of him, pushing him into the mattress and kissing him. Kurt gasped and bucked up into Blaine, and Blaine took the opportunity to move his mouth to Kurt's exposed neck, trailing down his Adam's apple and further down his chest. "I should have woken you up sooner," Kurt breathed out, and Blaine moaned into his skin in agreement. He'd pick sex with Kurt over sleep any day - sleeping held little importance at this point.

Kurt's breath caught when Blaine's mouth hit a sensitive spot on his side, and Blaine nipped at it, quickly soothing over it with is tongue, causing Kurt to whimper. "Fuck, Blaine," Kurt said, stammering a bit, before adding, "you're awfully quiet this morning."

"Mouth busy," Blaine bit out between kisses on Kurt's stomach. "Brain not awake yet."

Kurt laughed, low and rumbling, and Blaine could feel Kurt's muscles vibrating under his mouth. That's when it hit him. He felt bad about cutting foreplay short, but he had an added benefit of knowing Kurt had no plans for the rest of the day. They'd have time for more later, but Blaine's cock was practically aching to be inside Kurt.

"Can I fuck you now?" Blaine asked, reaching between them to stroke Kurt's cock lazily, not firm enough to do anything but tease.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kurt replied a little brokenly, and Blaine was happy he wasn't the only one this overwrought.

The condoms and lube were still on the nightstand from the night before and Blaine didn't waste any time. Blaine's technique was a little rougher than it normally would have been, still not fully awake but definitely consumed with lust. Kurt didn't seem to mind a bit, pressing down into Blaine's hand for more, one finger, then two and three. Blaine loved watching Kurt fall apart so quickly. "Come on, Blaine," Kurt finally said, breathing heavily, and Blaine removed his fingers to grab a condom.

Blaine entered Kurt slowly, apparently too slowly for Kurt, because he wrapped his legs around Blaine and pulled him closer, until Blaine's cock was fully inside. "Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groaned, stilling to get used to the sensation, familiar yet so much better than he ever imagined.

"I know, I know, now move," Kurt said, practically begging, and Blaine was more than happy to oblige. Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's hips, pulling him close in time to meet Blaine's own, over and over again, breathy gasps escaping Kurt's lips on each thrust. "Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt whined, letting go of the sheets he'd been gripping to stroke his cock.

Kurt looked almost perfect spread out in front of him, all long lines and glistening, his hand pumping steadily around his cock. "Kurt, you look – incredible," he bit out. He was so, so close.

"You _feel_ incredible," Kurt countered, crying out softly and arching against Blaine on one long thrust. "Right there, Blaine, harder, please." Blaine lifted Kurt's hips to make the angle easier for both of them. The shift was only an inch, but it felt like Blaine was so much deeper inside Kurt, and Blaine came hard and fast, Kurt following right after.

"So," Kurt said quietly, once Blaine had collapsed on the bed next to him and their breathing had slowed and steadied. "How secret do we have to keep this?"

"Why, because you have hoards of people you discuss your sex life with?" Blaine teased. He curled towards Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and running his hand down Kurt's chest lightly. "I could get in trouble because I'm not tenured and you're in one of my classes this quarter. Next quarter, it won't matter, but if we could limit it to people who don't have direct contact with the dean for the next ten weeks ..." Blaine felt bad, making Kurt keep secrets like this. He kept tracing patterns on Kurt's chest until Kurt stilled him and folded their hands together.

"Well, Blaine Anderson," he said slowly, "you got pretty lucky. I am an _excellent_ secret keeper."

Blaine had made enough cheesy remarks in the past twenty-four hours, so he kept it to himself - but he was _definitely_ lucky, in more ways than one.


	3. Expressive Qualities

**Summary** The aftermath of a New Year's hookup. Will Kurt be able to survive a quarter dating Blaine while also sitting through his lectures three times a week? Will Finn blab their relationship status to the whole College of Music? Will someone walk in on Kurt and Blaine in a compromising position in Blaine's office? Will Kurt's plans to move to New York after graduation be crushed? (Spoilers: at least some of these things are true.) Sequel to Willing To Take The Risk & Not Quite, which should be read before this, it picks up right where those left off.  
><strong>Notes<strong> Thanks to **ccmskatechick**, my beta, who is amazing and talks me through the insane amount of garbage in my head. Cut for size, part two is here.

Blaine drove Kurt home the night of the first instead of making him and Beau walk the five blocks. Kurt had spent over twenty-four hours at Blaine's house and it was weird to him that it hadn't felt awkward at any point. He probably would have stayed even longer if he hadn't gotten a barrage of texts from Finn saying they came back early and asking where he was and why he had the dog with him.

"Hey," Kurt called out as he walked in the door and dropped his keys on the catchall. He found Finn parked on the couch watching something on ESPN. Beau trotted over to greet him. Finn looked up for a second, nodding in Kurt's direction, before turning his attention to the dog. "How was Cleveland? Why are you back a day early?"

Finn shot Kurt a look that told him there were stories to tell and Finn wasn't ready to tell them. "Where were you?" he asked, scrunching up his face, obviously confused. "I thought you were going to hang out here," he added when Kurt didn't answer right away.

"Liz. I was with Liz." Kurt hated to lie, but Kurt had learned in high school that Finn was a horrible secret keeper. It was just easier this way, and there was no chance Finn would ask for more details about what Kurt had been up to with his ex-girlfriend.

Finn's mouth formed a perfect circle, as if it hit him that's why Kurt had been so secretive. Let him think that, Kurt thought. "Whenever you're ready to tell me about the hot mess that went down the past few days let me know. I'll be in my room." He waved a hand dismissively at Finn and wandered down the hall.

An hour later, Kurt flopped onto his bed, fresh from a shower and with the stack of magazines he'd been saving to look through. He had just picked up Vogue when he heard his phone ring. He looked down and realized it was Mercedes. "Hello?" Kurt answered, wincing a little when he realized he hadn't responded to any of her texts. He opened Vogue anyway, figuring he could multitask.

"Happy New Year to you too," Mercedes replied haughtily and Kurt could picture her face instantly even though she was hundreds of miles away in her dorm room in Indiana. "Boy, did you lose your phone in Cincinnati or what?"

"It was Cleveland, and I didn't go," Kurt said, still flipping through Vogue and placing a post-it on a page with a gorgeous tweed jacket he had to research more. "And, sorry, I really am. I was ... otherwise engaged."

"Kurt, it's after nine pm on New Year's Day. You were _otherwise engaged_ that whole time?"

Kurt paused for a moment, searching for a snappy comeback, but it didn't come. "Yes."

It was Mercedes's turn to pause while she searched for her own words. "Okay, I'm gonna need details of all that, then."

Kurt smiled for a moment before telling her everything (the PG-13 version, anyway). Mercedes knew all about Blaine, from Kurt's reports in classes early on (Mercedes had dubbed him 'Hottie P,' for professor - Kurt would never use that nickname, _never_) to his recount of their bar adventure he told her one night over Christmas break in Lima.

"All is forgiven," Mercedes finally said when Kurt had finished his story. "Damn, Kurt. _Damn._"

"I know. This kind of stuff doesn't happen to me. It's so ... _surreal,_" Kurt said, fanning the Vogue abandoned by his side.

"It's about time it did!" Mercedes exclaimed and they both burst out laughing. He asked about her New Year's Eve, which didn't take nearly as long to explain, before sending his love and hanging up the phone.

He had just found the strength to throw himself back into the magazine when his phone beeped again. A text. A text _from Blaine._ He sure didn't waste any time, did he?

_Hey. It's probably too early to be texting you, seeing as I last saw you two hours ago, but are you busy this weekend?_

followed by

_I have work stuff all day and night tomorrow, but I'm free Saturday night. I'd love to grab dinner or something. - B_

Kurt grinned to himself. Of course Blaine would feel the need to be a gentleman and take Kurt out to dinner.

_I suppose that would be acceptable. - K_

Blaine's reply came almost instantly.

_Playing hard to get? I see how it is. I knew I shouldn't have sucked your dick that last time._

Blaine's words sent Kurt sputtering with laughter. Okay, he supposed Blaine could shed that gentleman image pretty quickly.

_You loved it and you know it. Seven o'clock work?_

_'I suppose that would be acceptable.'_

_Smart ass. Sleep well._

_You too, Kurt._

-

Kurt kept busy over the next two days. Friday he had an orientation for his new job at OSU's arts center that was attached to the music building. After two years of searching, he finally found an on-campus job that wasn't too awful. It paid a dollar an hour more than the consignment shop and he could use downtime to finish homework instead of restocking clothes. Plus, Artist Services Assistant was more impressive on his resume than Sales Associate.

Saturday, he dropped by the consignment shop to sell the bag of clothes he'd filled during his closet reorganization, and spent most of the money he got back on a new outfit for his date with Blaine. Meredeth, the store owner, had been saving a brand new pair of boots for Kurt (tall and black and _expensive_ leather) - when she bought them from a customer, she noticed they were Kurt's size and set them in the back. The store was dead so between the two of them, they came up with a fantastic outfit - mostly black and tight, but with the boots, it worked. She even gave him his employee discount one last time as a belated Christmas present.

Kurt let Blaine pick the restaurant since it was his idea to do dinner. He met him at a hole-in-the-wall Italian place about ten minutes away from their respective houses promptly at seven. Kurt heard Blaine breathe in sharply when he got out of the car, so he knew he'd done well on the outfit. Blaine hadn't even seen the top half since it was covered by his coat.

The restaurant wasn't very busy for a Saturday night and they were seated in a booth near the back. Kurt had been worried that the conversation might be awkward at first, but it flowed smoothly, both of them talking about what had gone on in the past two days.

"I went to lunch with Bradley today," Blaine said after they had ordered their meals, breaking a breadstick in half. "He flies back to Princeton tomorrow."

"Oh, really? Do tell me more," Kurt replied, quite interested in how all of this went down.

Blaine did the little laughing-blushing-hiding face thing again, and it made Kurt's heart flutter a bit. _God,_ that was adorable. "I told him we knew each other from OSU and we figured out that you knew him from Dalton. He asked what you were up to, and apparently I knew too much for a casual acquaintance."

"Bradley was always a smart one," Kurt commented, smiling fondly. He wasn't lying when he told Blaine he wished he'd kept in touch with Bradley better. He didn't keep in touch with _anyone_ from Dalton. He had dated a fellow Warbler, Josh, for a year and a half in between his junior and senior years and they'd had a nasty breakup right before prom because Josh planned to go to New York without Kurt. New Directions had banded around him (and frankly, he was surprised, because he knew some of the guys really did like Josh), so he had just assumed the Warblers had done the same on the other side, even the ones who'd graduated.

"He actually threatened me with bodily harm, you know," Blaine continued, looking across the table and meeting Kurt's eye. "He threatened to physically injure me if I didn't treat you right. I've been his older brother his whole life and he hasn't talked to you in over three years. You must be some friend, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt was about to laugh at the bodily harm comment, but it caught in his throat at Blaine's last line. If he'd learned anything from the debacle with Josh, it was how he needed to treat his friends better. He probably wouldn't still be in contact today with Mercedes or Rachel if it weren't for them standing by his side, because frankly, he had placed more importance on his relationship with his boyfriend rather than that of his friends. "I think it says more about your brother than it does me," Kurt finally answered, his voice thicker than he would have liked. He sipped at his iced tea as a distraction before Blaine realized he'd struck a nerve and continued on with his story.

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine had been to the restaurant before. He decided against asking in case it was a place he and his ex had frequented, but when they finally dug into dinner (Kurt with the mushroom ravioli and Blaine with the chicken piccata), Blaine mentioned that he had forgotten how good the food was. So, not a place he frequented.

Once the waitress cleared away their plates, she asked about coffee and dessert. Blaine quickly said no, and Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't necessarily want either, but the fact that Blaine assumed – well, Kurt didn't want _that_ to become a habit. Blaine looked like he was about to burst out laughing at Kurt's glance, and he was about to inform him he didn't particularly appreciate it, when Blaine winked and whispered, "Trust me."

They were barely out the door, walking into the snowy parking lot, when Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and whispered in his ear. "You can't wear pants like that and expect me to want anything but you for dessert."

Yeah. Those pants were worth every penny.

-

Kurt knew he was being a bit of a tease, but he ran a load of darks through the washing machine on Sunday and wore the black pants to Blaine's class on Monday. He hadn't reused an item in his wardrobe that fast ... maybe ever. He toned them down with his slouchy navy sweater and black oxfords, but he knew Blaine recognized them from the look in his eyes when Kurt greeted him with "Hello, Dr. Anderson! Have a nice vacation?"

"I did," Blaine said after a sip of coffee from his mug, probably to steady his voice. "I spent a lot of time with family ... some friends ... you?"

"Perfect," Kurt said simply before turning and heading to his usual seat. He threw his bag on the one next to him. He'd texted Liz over the weekend (not _only_ to get the scoop on her New Years just in case) and they'd swapped schedules. Liz was in two of his three classes this quarter, and having her in Blaine's class would be a welcome distraction so he didn't spend his whole time staring at his boyfriend. Or ... whatever Blaine was.

Liz walked in a few moments later, two Starbucks cups in hand, and passed one off to Kurt. "Did hell freeze over or did you just buy me coffee?" Kurt asked, eying her a little suspiciously.

"Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, welcome to the New Year. I expect something equally as fabulous for my gift," she said with a smirk, sliding into the seat beside him.

Her eyes were twinkling as if she had a really juicy piece of gossip, so Kurt turned slightly, and whispered, "Out with it."

"So," she began, drawing out her syllables to drive Kurt crazy with suspense. "I was behind Liles and Jackson at Starbucks and they were talking about Anderson. Turns out he broke up with his long time boyfriend over the Christmas break."

"Well, that's awful timing." He sipped at his mocha to buy him some time. He didn't expect that people would be _gossiping_ about Blaine's breakup - but really, he should have expected it from the music department. They spread as many rumors as McKinley High on a good day.

"Yep," Liz replied, grinning. "You should totally hit that, Kurt. Console him through this hard time."

"Liz!" Kurt exclaimed, sneaking a glance at Blaine. He was getting all of his papers in order, but Kurt could tell he was watching them out of the corner of his eye. "You just used the phrase _hit that_, your argument is invalid."

Liz shrugged. "Your loss. I still say he'd be interested. He did buy you coffee that one time."

Kurt looked at her incredulously, cup in hand. "Liz, you just bought me coffee. No offense, but I'm not going to go out with you."

Liz held her coffee cup over her heart. "I'm crushed, Kurt. I wanted to add both the Hudson-Hummel boys to my resume."

Kurt gave her an eye roll for good measure just as Blaine started to speak. Liz seemed a little over-invested in Blaine's personal life - he wondered how long he'd be able to keep their relationship from her.

-

Not even two weeks, it turned out. The next Wednesday, Kurt sat in his seat, a cup of coffee waiting for Liz at hers. He and Blaine had seen each other three times outside of school in the last week and a half. It was a bit hectic juggling schedules - Kurt had his Thursday nights out with Finn and everyone and Blaine did family stuff on Sundays, along with Kurt getting used to his new job and classes and Blaine getting used to having a TA. Friday night, they'd gone out to dinner again, Kurt picking the restaurant; Saturday night, they stayed at Blaine's and cooked together; and last night - well, last night Blaine didn't get home until nine, after an awful day arguing department politics with his fellow professors, and Kurt had come over just for an hour to help Blaine get some of his frustrations out.

Apparently, he left a mark of some of his frustrations on Kurt.

"Hickey!" Liz announced loudly as she stood over Kurt. Kurt's hand flew to his neck. Shit. How had he missed that this morning? He looked around the room and the whole class was staring at them, including Blaine. The hint of a smile played on Blaine's lips, and oh, he was so dead.

Kurt maneuvered around Liz to face his fellow students, circling his finger around his head to indicate her insanity, before pulling her down into her seat. "Are you certifiable?" he hissed. "I'm taking your coffee back."

She snatched it up before he could get to it. "You, Kurt Hummel, have been a very naughty boy, and you've been keeping it from me. Not acceptable. As your fellow gossip hound, you aren't allowed to hide things like this from me."

Kurt glanced back to Blaine, who looked so very pleased with himself. So. Dead. Kurt mentally started rearranging his schedule - maybe he could get out of his plans the next night for a little payback.

"You're not going to tell me who you're fucking, are you?" Liz finally whispered, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Not _here_," Kurt pointed out. "Lunch after this. Off campus. Your treat." Hey, she owed him more than just lunch for her shenanigans.

Kurt pulled out his phone to send Blaine a quick text. _I hate you. I don't know why you look so happy._ He watched as Blaine picked up his phone from the podium, smirking and typing a reply.

_You hate me? Quite the opposite of what you said last night. I'm heading home early tonight though, you know, if you want to expand on why you hate me so much._

Kurt didn't even have time to respond before Blaine launched into that day's lesson.

-

Kurt and Liz ended up at the cafe in the closest shopping center to campus. Kurt figured he should have specified they shouldn't go somewhere students frequent, but Liz did actually agree to pay and it wasn't too busy. Kurt ordered an egg white omelet with spinach and mushrooms and the waitress had barely left their table before Liz blurted, "Spill it."

Kurt paused, trying to figure out if he could get out of telling her and twisting the wrapper from his straw to keep his hands busy. "You've got to promise not to tell."

Her face lit up at his words. "Oooh, this is juicy, isn't it?" Liz loved a good piece of gossip - but he knew if he asked, she really wouldn't tell.

Kurt paused for a moment again before continuing. "So, who's the only person who you've suggested I hook up with lately?"

"Me? Kurt Hummel, I did not give you that hickey," Liz joked, before realizing what preceded that comment originally. She gasped loudly and the table next to them stared.

"God, I can't take you anywhere," Kurt muttered. "Keep your voice down."

"So you took my advice? You totally hit that?" Liz said excitedly, ignoring Kurt's muttering and the onlookers' stares.

"No, I'd already _hit that_ before you mentioned it." He shuddered at his word usage. He had to stop hanging out with Liz. "Since New Year's Eve."

Liz gasped again, this time a little quieter. "How did _that_ happen?"

"The night after his breakup - five? Six weeks ago? He was in the Thirsty Tavern and I was leaving and he was there. He looked pathetic. I felt bad for him. So, I stayed and we drank and talked for hours. Then I randomly saw him when I was walking Beau the day before New Year's - he has a dog too - and then the same on New Year's. He lives in my neighborhood. He had ordered new furniture, since his ex took most of it, so I went over to help him arrange it and then he fucked me against his living room wall."

Kurt paused to take a sip of his diet Coke. This story was giving away more and more intimate details each time he told it. He was going to have to tone it down again to tell people like Finn, or his parents. Liz just stared at him, mouth gaping. "Well, that's the cliff notes version at least. Technically, it was just a hand job against the wall and then we fucked in his bed. Multiple times."

"So, you guys are keeping this a secret? Are you like, dating or what?" Liz asked finally, once she found her voice. Their omelets arrived then and Kurt took a bite of his before answering.

"Yeah, at least until the quarter's up. I couldn't find another open class that would work with my schedule on such short notice." Kurt had actually looked. Not that he'd have switched if he'd found something, but hey, it was a good excuse now. "You, my friend Mercedes in Indiana, and his brother know. I think that's it, unless he's told someone else."

Kurt took a few more bites before answering Liz's second question. "I guess we're dating? I really don't know what we're doing. I mean, we've gone on dates, to dinner, a few times. Most of the time though ... well, we don't." Kurt could feel his cheeks blushing and cursed his pale skin. "I don't know how serious it is." _I don't know if I can let it get serious_, Kurt thought to himself.

"Good for you," Liz proclaimed. "If I was dating that fine piece of ass, I'd skip dinner too. Is he as good in bed as he seems like he'd be?"

"Liz!" Liz was the bluntest person Kurt knew. It was part of the reason why they got along so well - and why she and Finn eventually didn't work out. Today, however, it was getting to him. "Yes," he finally admitted with a groan.

Liz grinned wildly at him and Kurt wondered how many more details she'd weasel out of him before the meal was over.

-

Kurt worked that afternoon, leaving campus just after six. Blaine had texted him earlier, asking if he was going to come over, to which Kurt had responded _wait and see_. Who was he kidding – he drove straight there instead of home for dinner first. Blaine had a smug expression when he opened the door, like he knew Kurt would come all along.

"You really should tell Liz to stop causing commotions before class," Blaine said, pulling Kurt inside, hands at his waist. "It's a bit distracting. How am supposed to get any teaching done?" He ran a finger over the red-purple bruise that had formed on Kurt's neck and smiled when Kurt breathed in sharply.

"You're the one who put it there. You should be blaming yourself." Kurt meant to scold, but with Blaine rubbing his fingers over his neck, his voice came out breathier than he would have liked.

"You came from work, right? Did you eat? Are you hungry?" Blaine asked softly, pulling his hand back from Kurt's neck and placing it back on his waist.

"Yes, no, no," he replied, nudging Blaine in the direction of his bedroom. Blaine didn't budge, however, his eyes still trailing down Kurt's neck.

"I didn't mean to do that, you know. I do realize we're not in high school." Blaine's thumb took one more swipe against it, and childish or not, Kurt shivered involuntarily.

"I know you're dying to make a cheesy joke," Kurt blurted out in reference to the high school comment. "Please don't. I know that'll be hard for you."

Blaine chuckled softly, reaching down to cup Kurt through his pants. "That's not the only thing that's hard for me." Kurt groaned. He was half hard already. _Damn him._

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" He narrowed his eyes at Blaine, who had stopped stroking him. He couldn't tease and not follow through.

"You did. You're a quick learner, though, I know from experience," Blaine said, grinning when Kurt moved closer, trying to get Blaine's hand back where he wanted. "Okay. No high school jokes. Don't make any quips about me being old then."

"That's fair," Kurt decided, Blaine finally moving in the direction he wanted him to. "You didn't say anything about height though. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm taller than you."

A smirk played on Kurt's lips, but not for long, because Blaine turned in his tracks, grabbing onto Kurt's wrists and whispering hot in his ear. "I had noticed. It's pretty hot, actually."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine's confession. He'd definitely use that to his advantage later.

-

By the end of January, most people were sick of winter. Kurt didn't mind winter so much – the cold didn't bother him, and winter meant boots and coats and scarves, hello – but he did mind that everyone was either grumpy or sniffling, and he couldn't go anywhere without fear of catching some sort of disease.

Blaine's immune system must not have been strong as Kurt's because by the first week of February, he'd definitely caught a cold. They hadn't seen each other much. They'd been busy and Kurt didn't want to get sick – plus Blaine was pretty much collapsing into bed every night. Thursday he mentioned via text he had to work late with a stack of papers to grade, so when Kurt left work, he braved the cold, long walk to the dining hall to pick up some soup and decided to surprise Blaine at his office. If anyone questioned him, the soup was his dinner and he was just stopping to ask a question about his own paper due next week. It was late, so the office assistants were gone and he didn't have to worry about them.

When Kurt knocked and opened Blaine's door, Blaine's brow furrowed at first, but his face softened when he realized it was Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, shutting the door behind him. "You still look fairly rough." Kurt might have been exaggerating a tad for dramatic effect. Blaine definitely looked worse yesterday in class. "Here, I brought you herbal tea and chicken noodle soup," he said, placing it on Blaine's desk and settling down in his armchair in the corner of his office.

"You're amazing," Blaine finally said, clearing the papers off his desk and looking at Kurt like he still wasn't sure where he came from. "Seriously, thank you."

Kurt let Blaine eat, entertaining him with amusing antidotes throughout his day – Sasha and Jake, two of his fellow assistants at the arts center, had a major blow-up over font placement on the newsletter they were putting together and Kurt had just watched in amusement. Halfway through his story, Blaine finished eating and stared at Kurt, his eyes glazed over a little. "You okay?" Kurt asked, tilting his head, concerned.

"Yeah," Blaine said quickly, sitting up straighter. "I just - I haven't seen you outside of class in almost a week and I was getting a little distracted. Your lips. Your lips are very distracting."

"Oh," Kurt said, feeling his cheeks heat up. The last time he really spent much time with Blaine was on Friday, just when Blaine was getting sick, and they'd spent the night on the couch watching old movies. He'd missed Blaine too, of course, but he knew Blaine hadn't felt well and didn't want to appear needy.

Blaine didn't seem to have that problem.

"Come here," he said, reaching out for Kurt from his desk chair. Kurt got up and stood beside him, Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and burying his head against Kurt's chest. He sighed happily against him, and Kurt wrapped his fingers in Blaine's curls where the gel had worn off.

Kurt weighed his options. Blaine actually did seem better than he'd been - and he'd spent all Friday night with him without catching whatever he had. Screw it, he thought. Kurt tilted Blaine's head back a bit. "Hey," he said, leaning down to lightly kiss Blaine.

"Mmmhmm," Blaine hummed against his lips, arching his back to reach Kurt better. He didn't waste any time deepening it, and then as an afterthought, broke away to ask, "Don't you have to go meet your friends?"

"I can be late," Kurt answered and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Blaine was pulling him down into his lap in the chair so Kurt was straddling him. Blaine rolled his hips up and _holy shit_, he was already hard. The thought of getting off with Blaine in his office was something he'd never considered, but right now it seemed like the best idea _ever_ aside from the fact someone could walk in on them. (And okay, if Kurt was being honest with himself - there was some part of him that found that hot as well.)

"Does your door lock?" Kurt asked breathlessly as Blaine's hands tangled in his hair and he kissed along Kurt's neck.

"Only from the outside," Blaine said in between kisses. "Don't worry about it, I think everyone's gone."

That was enough reassurance for Kurt, so he pressed his hips down against Blaine's, their cocks brushing between too many layers of clothing. Blaine let out a low moan into Kurt's skin. "God, I've missed you."

"Same," Kurt said simply, not thinking too clearly since Blaine was untucking his shirt and pulling it with his sweater up so he could mouth at Kurt's chest.

"How come you never come over Thursday nights after you go out with your friends?" Blaine asked, his voice husky, before running his tongue over a nipple. "I bet you'd be fun all drunk and carefree and loose in my bed."

"I'm not loose enough for you already?" Kurt quipped and Blaine just laughed low against Kurt's skin, making his stomach twist up. "Alright, don't make any plans next Thursday and we'll see. Or, you know, you could just get me drunk on your own."

"Mmmm, tempting," Blaine replied, trailing over to Kurt's other nipple, when the phone rang. They stilled for a moment before Blaine said, "Shit, I should probably get that just in case."

Blaine reached over to answer the phone and Kurt resisted the urge to hike up Blaine's own shirt and keep himself entertained. "Dr. Anderson. Oh, hi Jared," Blaine said, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

Jared was Blaine's TA. He was a nice enough guy. Kurt had taken a few classes with him freshman year, and Jared reminded him a little bit of Finn. In the sense that he was a bit dense. "You can just drop those off tomorrow," he heard Blaine saying, and shit, was he really coming by Blaine's office? Blaine turned to look at Kurt pointedly and said, "You're getting in the elevator now?" _Fuck._ "Alright, see you in a few."

Blaine hung up the phone and he and Kurt stared at each other for a moment before Kurt jumped off his lap. "Your hair is too messed up," Blaine said. "Jared isn't that stupid. Your hair is never messed up. Plus, your clothes ..."

"Do I have enough time to run down the hall?" Kurt asked, even though he knew the answer if Jared was in the elevator. Blaine just continued staring at him like a deer in the headlights, so Kurt scrambled across the room to grab his bag, throwing it under Blaine's desk, and crouching down underneath himself. "Your desk is not made to accommodate almost six foot tall people, Blaine. I know you're short, but." Blaine looked like he was about to retort back, but looked away from Kurt just as the door opened. Damn, that was close.

"Here you go, Dr. A!" he heard Jared say, with a thump above him. Probably the stack of papers he was dropping off. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I was earlier, but now I'm not so sure," Blaine said with a laugh, and _good_, anything to get him out, Kurt thought.

Jared went off on whatever the papers were, and Kurt honestly couldn't care less, so he tuned him out. He happened to notice that while sitting under Blaine's desk was far from comfortable, he was eye level with Blaine's cock. Kurt still wasn't a porn watcher, but he'd walked in on Finn's viewing enough to know the idea he had was clichéd beyond belief. Still, he could see the appeal, and since everyone was definitely _not gone_ it seemed easier than having to stop to keep hiding.

"Goodbye, Jared, thanks for the papers and see you tomorrow," Kurt heard Blaine say. He heard the door click shut and Blaine pulled back the desk chair to look at Kurt. "Alright, he's gone, get back up here," he whispered.

Kurt shook his head slowly, and Blaine was about to protest, thinking the interruption had scared Kurt off. "I have a better idea," Kurt said, palming over Blaine's cock and unzipping his zipper.

"Holy fuck, Kurt," Blaine breathed out, and it was going to be worth it for the look of shock on Blaine's face alone.

"You're going to have to keep quiet. Do you think you can do that?" Kurt asked, sinking his mouth down as far as he could before Blaine could answer, hearing Blaine's breath hitch trying to keep silent. He smiled to himself, bobbing a bit and working up a rhythm between his mouth and his hand.

"Seriously, Kurt, you look so -" Blaine started to say, but Kurt pulled off completely, shushing him, and Blaine shut his mouth after that. Kurt rewarded his silence, swirling around his head with his tongue before sinking back down. Kurt was just contemplating what to do with his own cock that was straining against his jeans when there was a knock on the door.

They both stilled again, Kurt finally pulling his mouth off Blaine's cock, but keeping his hand firm at the base, because guests or not, Kurt needed to get off before he left and it was getting late. He knew Blaine was getting close and he didn't have the time or the patience to start all over. He nodded at Blaine who nodded back and said, "Yeah, come in."

"Are you delirious enough that you're talking to yourself?" Kurt heard a female voice tease. Dr. Liles. She was Kurt's favorite professor after Blaine - well, he supposed she took the top spot now, since he really couldn't keep Blaine in the running. His class before Blaine's was one of hers, and he was going to have a hard time keeping a straight face the next day. He didn't even have Liz to commiserate with.

"Yeah, sorry, mumbling to myself. I have one class that's full of idiots this quarter," Blaine replied, thankfully with an even voice.

"You look like shit, Anderson," Dr. Liles said. "I thought you were getting better. You're sweating and it's freezing in here."

Kurt bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at her observation. "Thanks," Blaine said sarcastically. "I'm trying to finish up these papers so I don't have to stay after my last class tomorrow. I'll have two and a half days to finally beat this thing."

"That's a good plan, but don't kill yourself." Kurt started to stroke Blaine slowly with his hand, not enough to do anything, just to keep his cock interested in him instead of the conversation. The conversation that was thankfully almost over. "Alright, I'm out for the night. Don't stay too much longer, seriously. If I don't see you tomorrow, feel better."

"Thanks Emilie," Blaine said, his voice audibly pained, and Kurt heard the door click shut again. Blaine waited a few beats and then groaned softly. "This isn't going to work is it?"

"Sure as hell it is," Kurt replied quietly. "Here, lean forward." He let go of Blaine's cock and pulled at his legs until Blaine did what Kurt wanted. "You're going to fuck my mouth so I have both hands to get myself off."

Blaine's face in response to that was another one Kurt had to commit to memory. "Seriously, are you sure -"

"Yeah, I'm sure, come on, come on. I had a whole two minutes to work this out because that was better than worrying about looking Dr. Liles in the face tomorrow morning. I need to come before we have any other visitors. Just keep your mouth shut, and I won't, obviously." Kurt sunk his mouth back down over Blaine's cock before he could protest, opening his throat and unzipping his own pants.

Blaine thankfully took the hint and his hips began to move, slowly at first. Kurt tried to concentrate on everything going on to speed this up - Blaine's hands tight in his hair, the taste and smell and _feel_of Blaine's cock heavy on his tongue and his lips tight around it, his own fist wrapped tight around his own dick. Not that he could come before Blaine, he'd probably choke to death (that would be just his luck), but enough time had been wasted. Kurt listened to Blaine's breath getting more and more ragged, his hips finally working faster now that he wasn't thinking so much.

Kurt's estimations on Blaine being close were correct, because he tightened his fingers in Kurt's hair and Kurt looked up through his lashes to see Blaine looking down at him, biting hard on his own bottom lip to keep quiet - and really, it was a miracle he'd managed to do so. Blaine came wordlessly, Kurt swallowing every drop, and as soon as he pulled his cock from Kurt's mouth, Blaine was on the ground sloppily kissing Kurt and covering his hand with his own to finish jerking him off. After Kurt came, when he and Blaine were still breathing heavily and coming down, he had a brief thought that he was glad Blaine had one of those plastic chair mats over his carpet, because it would make for easy cleanup. He told Blaine, who just laughed and said, "After all we did, _that's_ what you come up with first?"

-

Kurt ended up getting to the Thirsty Tavern quite late, texting Finn with a heads up and blaming work. When he walked to their usual high tops off to the side, there were a surprising number of people there already - Finn, Linda, Lindsay, Matt, and Kyle were at one with Santana, Dari, and Sean at the other. Lindsay and Dari were two girls in the music department Kurt had bonded with sophomore year and were still around because Finn had never dated them (Dari was more Santana's type than Finn's though, and partially the reason Santana showed up every week, though she'd never admit it). Linda was Finn's current girlfriend. They'd been going out since last summer and Kurt didn't particularly like her, but he'd never tell Finn that.

Matt and Kyle reminded him of the boys at Dalton and were mainly Finn's friends, and Sean was the other token gay boy in the group. Sean and Kurt had never dated, because they were too much alike and bickered constantly (though, they had drunkenly made out one at a Christmas party one year and vowed it would never _ever_ happen again). Still, Kurt considered Sean a good friend, one he hadn't spent enough time with this quarter since they had no classes together and well, his free time was spent with Blaine. He made a mental note to make lunch plans with him before the night was out.

Even though Kurt had stopped in the bathroom at school on his way out, taking his time to fix his clothes and hair and wash his face, Santana wasn't fooled. She narrowed her eyes at him as he approached, as if she was trying to figure out what she was missing, and she announced loudly, "Hummel! You got laid!"

Everyone turned to look at him and it was a miracle Kurt didn't blush. He glared at Santana and it wasn't long before Finn rolled his eyes and returned to his conversation with the friends at his table - something about the Super Bowl. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Santana," he said coolly, sliding into the extra seat next to Dari, nudging her shoulder with his as a greeting. His voice was still a little rough from actually getting laid (or doing the laying, he supposed) and he hoped they wouldn't notice.

"No, she's right!" Sean announced. "I've totally made out with you before, so I have authority on the subject! Your hair is so messed up, and your _lips_, Kurt. Those lips have been engaging with some serious face time with someone else."

Sean, Santana, and Dari continued to stare at him silently as if they were trying to piece together a puzzle. Luckily, Kate came up to take his drink order, and he hoped they'd be distracted enough to change the subject. Unfortunately, Kurt really should have known better than that. They were still staring at him when Kate left, waiting for his rebuttal.

"It was windy in the parking garage at school and I forgot my lip balm at home. You all are just way off base here." Kurt glared at them some more, sipping at the water Kate had brought him.

"Your bitch glare is only at like, half force," Santana continued, still squinting. "You're totally getting laid. Which, you deserve to Hummel. I much prefer you when you're getting sex on a regular basis, so, go you."

Kurt gave her an exaggerated eye roll. "I'm only an hour late, I can't believe you guys are drunk already," he commented dryly.

"Right, working late," Santana commented, complete with air quotes. "AKA you couldn't leave your boy toy on time to meet us. Damn, the sex must be _really_ good."

Kate returned with his drink before he could respond, and Sean grabbed her arm. "Kate, you're an innocent bystander. Does Kurt look different to you?"

She squinted at him for a moment before saying, "Hmmm, yes, but I don't know why. He looks happier even though he's glaring at me?" Kate grinned and ruffled his hair, messing it up even _more_ before heading to another table. Kurt had done so well trying to downplay everything, but he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Oh, look, we made him blush!" Sean said, clapping his hands together. Santana held up her hand for a high five, which Sean returned.

"Okay, guys, knock it off. If Kurt doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to," Dari said, wrapping her left arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him in for a side hug. "Though congrats," she whispered in his ear before changing the subject back to a story about some guy in her Earth Science class who finally showed up that day after missing five weeks of classes.

As he listened, Kurt decided Dari was much more deserving of his lunch plans than Sean.

-

"So, I was facebook stalking you." Kurt wasn't quite sure what prompted him to bring that up – it was Valentine's Day and they were at Blaine's house, decidedly not going anywhere. Blaine had sung along with the background music from his ipod while he cooked dinner for them, and it was the first time he'd really heard Blaine sing other than a few bars in class. Blaine had a wonderful voice and Kurt was confused to why he didn't use it more. Now they were seated on the couch on their second bottle of wine and Kurt couldn't be bothered to think of serious things like that.

Looking back, he could definitely blame the wine for the facebook comment.

"You were, were you?" An amused smile played on Blaine's lips. Kurt was leaning against the armrest, his legs splayed out in front of him, and Blaine crawled in between them, resting his hands at Kurt's sides. "Tell me more about this facebook stalking."

Oh. Right. There was a point to this admission. Kurt took another sip of wine and narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "Were you going to tell me about this birthday you have next month? March fifteenth, if I read correctly?"

Blaine winced a little and he stared at Kurt's chest. "Eventually? It's the first Sunday of spring break, I didn't know if you had plans."

Kurt rolled his eyes in response. "Yes, because I never break plans ever," he said, referring to the New Year's trip he bailed on. "Regardless, you really should tell the person you're sleeping with about your birthday."

"When's yours?" Blaine asked, suddenly interested in the hem of Kurt's shirt, running his fingers on the stitching.

Kurt stilled Blaine's fingers with his own and Blaine finally looked up at him. "September sixth. So, you have a while," Kurt said, locking their fingers together. "And don't change the subject," he chastised as an afterthought, pointing a finger from his other hand at him.

Blaine sighed. "I've just never been one to make a big deal of it, that's all. I usually have dinner with my family at some point, and that's it."

Kurt watched Blaine's expression change, and he knew he was missing a story there but didn't feel like prying. "Okay," he said eventually, "but I'm going to assume I'm not included for dinner with your family. So, let's try this again. What do you want to do just the two of us?"

"You could be included, if you wanted," Blaine said, now staring at their entwined hands. If Kurt hadn't been tipsy, the ambiguity of the statement would have bugged the hell out of him. They still hadn't had the discussion of what they were or weren't or what the hell they were doing. Kurt figured that discussion would come once the quarter was over. Not that it mattered so much, but then they ran into things like this where Blaine obviously wanted Kurt to come but couldn't just be honest about it because he didn't know how Kurt felt and Kurt didn't really know how to tell him how he felt.

"If you want me there, I'll be there," Kurt countered before reaching over to the coffee table to refill his wine glass. "I do have plans at the end of spring break – I'm heading back to Lima Thursday or Friday to see my dad and Mercedes, because her spring break is the following week. Other than that, I'm free. I don't even have any exams on the Friday before and the arts center is kicking the student workers out for ten days, so that gives me almost a whole week of free time to do _something_ for your birthday. You won't be happy with what I come up with if you leave me to my own devices." Kurt waggled his eyebrows at Blaine as a warning.

"Now I'm curious what you would do," Blaine said, sitting up to grab his own wine glass on the table. He drained the last little bit and set the empty glass back down. "If you really want to do something – I have frequent flyer miles that I've been saving and they're going to expire this summer. We could go somewhere for a few days."

Kurt stared at him blankly for a few minutes. Sure, his own imaginary plans consisted of driving somewhere for the day where they wouldn't have to worry about running into people who knew them, but suddenly getting out of Ohio for a few days seemed like a perfect plan. He finished his own wine, faster than he probably should have and setting his glass next to Blaine's. He reached out and pulled Blaine forward so he was resting on Kurt's chest again. "Go somewhere? Like where?"

Blaine shrugged. "Anywhere. You have something in mind?"

Kurt blinked at him. He'd been on trips involving planes exactly three times in his life, all to New York City. Twice for Nationals, and one more time last spring break, when he finally got over being jealous of Rachel and visited her for a week, sleeping on the floor of her apartment and getting student discount tickets to Broadway shows every day.

"I don't really travel," Kurt admitted, "aside from things in driving distance from Ohio. It seems like you do, since you have enough airline miles for free tickets."

"Well then, we _have_ to go somewhere," Blaine said cheerfully, playing with the top button on Kurt's shirt. "Where have you always wanted to go?"

"It's _your_ birthday!" Kurt exclaimed. When Blaine didn't let up, he finally said, "I haven't really thought about it. I was considering going to Europe after I graduate, but that is starting to seem like a giant waste of money, all things considered. Also, not something you can do in a few days."

Blaine's face got serious for a moment, drumming his fingers against Kurt's collarbone. "What are your plans after graduation?"

Another conversation Kurt couldn't be bothered to have while drunk. "New York," he said, quickly. "I don't have it all worked out yet, obviously, but I'm going to New York."

Blaine's fingers stopped moving and he smiled. "I figured. Ohio's too small for you, even with my enticing offers of graduate studies." Kurt didn't know quite what to say in response to Blaine's quiet acceptance that Kurt was leaving Ohio in a year and a half. Not that he expected Blaine to beg him to stay – and not that he wanted him to – but that was not the response he'd envisioned.

He just sat there with his mouth gaping a bit before Blaine finally changed the subject. "So, Europe's out. Do you even have a passport?" Kurt nodded, trying not to think of his failed study abroad attempts, and Blaine continued. "Canada has some places that remind me of Europe. Montreal, maybe? It's March, though. It'll be cold and probably rainy."

Kurt laughed, going with the change of subject. "Cold and rainy is kind of my weather, if you hadn't noticed."

"I figured the beach scene wasn't quite up your alley," Blaine teased. "Okay. That sounds like a lovely birthday. I'll look into it all tomorrow, check flights and see if my brother can watch the dog."

Kurt was about to protest once again that it was _Blaine's_ birthday, and he shouldn't be doing all the work, but before he could, Blaine's lips were on his and he forgot everything he'd intended to say. It must not have been important.

The last two weeks of the quarter were when Kurt really started to panic about things. Realistically, he knew he was in good shape - he'd started both of his final papers and was close to perfecting the arrangement for his final solo in Dr. Liles's class. Blaine saw him slumped over his books again in Starbucks on Tuesday and insisted he take a night off. He'd stayed the night at Blaine's and Kurt was glad he had - he hadn't felt so relaxed in weeks.

Wednesday morning, however, he didn't have the same feelings. Blaine might be enjoying the fantasy he'd had a few months ago of Kurt sitting in his class the morning after he'd fucked him senseless (twice, in fact), but the classroom seats were hard. Blaine obviously hadn't thought that part through.

"What is wrong with you?" Liz hissed halfway through Blaine's lecture. "You can't sit still today! Did you get an extra shot or twelve in your mocha?"

Kurt just gave her an evil eye and kept scribbling notes down in his notebook. Most people had switched to typing away on their laptops or netbooks, but Kurt was old fashioned and liked to have a hard copy of class notes (plus, it avoided the question of 'Can someone email me the notes from today?'). Blaine must have taken pity on him, because he ended class ten minutes early, and Kurt waited while the rest of his classmates filed out of the room.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine said, wincing a little when Kurt walked up stone-faced.

"No, you're not," Kurt responded, dropping his voice in case anyone came back to retrieve items they'd left behind. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night? If you do, cancel them. I have the house to myself and I think payback would be the appropriate solution to this predicament."

It was Finn and Linda's nine-month anniversary (one of the many reasons why Kurt wasn't fond of Linda - she celebrated _month-iversaries_), and Finn had mentioned he'd be staying the night at her place. Kurt bit his tongue in order to not make a pregnancy joke about their anniversary date, thinking it would be in bad taste, and god forbid it actually turn into the truth. Another pregnancy scare from Finn wasn't something he thought he or his parents could handle.

"Thursday night? Won't your friends wonder where you are?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "They already know I'm fucking someone. They just don't know who. I gave up on caring what they think a long time ago."

-

Thanks to the one and only Finn Hudson, Blaine hadn't been back to Kurt's house since that day in December when they randomly ran into each other. It was just easier knowing no one would disturb them at Blaine's house.

"It's too bad I didn't get to see your room the last time I was here," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear after taking off his boots and coat and greeting Beau. "I've been so curious to see where Kurt Hummel sleeps."

Kurt figured what was the point of making him wait even longer, so he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him, shutting the door behind them just in case. "Does it fit the bill?" Kurt asked, turning down the sheets and climbing into the bed.

"Of course it does," Blaine said, not far behind him. Kurt leaned back against the pillows and Blaine hovered over him, kissing the shell of his ear before whispering, "It'll be a wonderful visual aid when I think about you here alone at night."

"You're awful," Kurt said as Blaine sucked his earlobe into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Like you don't do the same," Blaine teased, his voice a little louder but still low. Of course Kurt did the same, but he didn't go around proclaiming it.

"I thought I was running this dog and pony show," Kurt protested, flipping them and straddling Blaine's thighs. "Since you can't be trusted not to get _overzealous_."

"You left the dog outside. Who's the pony? Wait, don't answer that," Blaine added with one glance at Kurt's expression.

"I wouldn't, because I have more class than you." Kurt scoffed and tugged at the arms of Blaine's shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion before tackling his. Kurt leaned down to cover Blaine's body with his own before he kissed him, soft and slow even though he could tell Blaine wanted more.

"You may be classy, but you're also a tease," Blaine grunted, rolling his hips up, but not getting the friction he wanted.

"I don't know why I keep thinking one of these days you'll learn how to be patient." Kurt rolled off Blaine to take his pants off and motioned for Blaine to do the same. "Isn't that the definition of insanity? Repeating the same action and expecting different results?" Kurt ran his eyes over Blaine's now naked body, thinking teasing or not, he could repeat the same actions with Blaine and never get bored.

"You're staring," Blaine said, awkwardly shifting a little on the pillows.

"So observant," Kurt replied, ghosting his hand down his body to his half-hard cock. "I have half a mind to lay here and just jerk off while you watch instead. That seems like more effective payback."

Kurt watched Blaine's eyes trail down to his hand and his breath hitch. "You wouldn't get to fuck me, though," Blaine pointed out.

"That is the flaw in the plan," Kurt conceded, bridging the gap between them on the pillows and kissing Blaine like he really wanted him to, hard and fast and tongues swirling. "Still," Kurt said, trailing his lips over the line of Blaine's jaw, "might be worth it. Maybe some other time?"

"Sounds like a plan, because I really want you to fuck me," Blaine said, desperately grabbing at Kurt to pull him closer, and Kurt just laughed low in his throat. "Do you want me how you were the other night?"

Kurt nodded and went to retrieve the condoms and lube from his bedside drawer, turning back around to find Blaine on his hands and knees, his head inches away from being buried in the pillows. Kurt got in position on his knees behind him, trailing his hands lightly over Blaine's ass and thighs. He was staring again, he knew, and it wouldn't be long before Blaine started to get impatient. Sure enough, just as he spread Blaine open, Blaine whined back at him, "Kurt, _please_, I need a finger."

"I have a better idea," Kurt said slowly, before leaning forward to lick a thick stripe up the crease of Blaine's ass. He felt Blaine shiver beneath him and figured he should ask. "Is that okay?"

"Oh my god, Kurt, on what planet would that not be okay?" Blaine shifted and groaned into the pillow and Kurt took that as a sign to continue. He worked his tongue slowly at first, not to tease as much as to draw it out a tad, because Blaine's breath was already so ragged and he'd barely touched him.

Apparently Blaine thought he was still teasing. "Kurt," he pleaded, and Kurt thought to himself he _really_ needed to take advantage of Blaine's lack of patience one of these days. He gave in though, swirling his tongue at Blaine's entrance, letting saliva drip down to his balls before pushing his tongue into Blaine.

It had been far too long – years – since Kurt had been with someone he'd felt comfortable enough to do this with and he wished he'd done it sooner. It was no secret Blaine was a babbler, but noises coming out of his mouth weren't even complete sentences, let alone words, and Kurt's cock twitched with every new sound. Finally, Blaine bit out, "You're going to make me come just from your_mouth_, Kurt," and Kurt slipped a finger in alongside his tongue because as wonderful as that sounded, there was no question on what the goal was here. Kurt worked Blaine open with his tongue and finger, slipping another one in not far behind.

He hadn't even worked up to a third finger when Blaine said brokenly, "Kurt, I need – I need you, not your fingers, your cock."

Kurt pulled himself away long enough to say, "Blaine, you're not -"

"I know, I know, I don't care. Please, Kurt."

"Fuck, I love it when you beg," Kurt said, pulling his fingers out and rummaging around for the lube in the sheets. He coated three fingers with lube anyway, despite Blaine's protests, stretching him open and brushing against his prostate to keep him begging. Only when Blaine whined his name one more time did Kurt remove his fingers and fish a condom out of the box.

"Finally," Blaine hissed when Kurt lined his cock up at Blaine's entrance and Kurt smacked his thigh.

"I swear, Blaine, one of these days -" Kurt trailed off as he slipped the head of his cock in, waiting for the rings of muscle to stretch around him. "Fuck, Blaine, you're so tight, you should have let me -"

"No, come on, move," Blaine said, trying to inch backwards. Kurt gripped at his hips to still him, moving slowly until the base of his cock was flush against Blaine's ass.

"God, you look so good like this." Kurt didn't want to move from the spot he was in just yet, so he settled for grinding against Blaine, his nails digging into Blaine's skin from keeping him still.

"Probably not as good as you feel," Blaine countered, and Blaine felt pretty amazing himself, Kurt thought, warm and wet and so, so tight around his cock.

Blaine shifted the angle of his hips slightly and it felt like Kurt was even deeper inside. He began to thrust then, long, sure strokes while he pulled Blaine's hips back to meet him. Kurt had finally shut Blaine up, the room was silent aside from the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin and Blaine's short, breathy moans every time the head of Kurt's cock dragged against his prostate.

"Come on, touch yourself, Blaine." Kurt could tell Blaine was getting close and Blaine balanced on his shoulder, lifting his ass even higher, so he could get one hand down to stroke himself. Not more than a few strokes in, he came hard, clenching around Kurt's cock again and again, and that always did it for Kurt, _always_.

Kurt pulled out slowly and Blaine fell against the pillows. Kurt tied off the condom and was about to go dispose of it when Blaine said, "C'mere." He pulled him into a kiss, long and lingering and oddly sweet, considering everything they'd just done, and Kurt couldn't help smiling when they broke.

"Be right back," he whispered on Blaine's lips before padding to the bathroom to throw away the condom and wipe down his face. Kurt walked back to the bed and collapsed on it next to Blaine. He took the opportunity to use Blaine's chest as a pillow when Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

They laid in silence for what seemed like forever, listening to each other breathe, when Blaine whispered in Kurt's hair, "God, I love you."

Kurt froze. His first thought was to respond _no you don't_, but he caught himself before he stuck his foot in his mouth. This whole time Kurt's mantra had been _you cannot fall in love with Blaine Anderson_ (not that it had really worked, if he was being honest). Kurt had thought it through and he _couldn't_ let himself fall in love because he was headed to New York City next August and Blaine most definitely was not.

Kurt knew Blaine moving to New York didn't make a shred of sense. He had a job and a house and a family - three things he loved most definitely more than Kurt. He loved seeing his nephews grow up and even though things had been less than stellar with his parents when he was younger, they'd apparently reached a point of mutual understanding. Kurt suddenly knew how Rachel felt with Finn at the end of their junior year - except there had always been a chance Finn would have followed her. Kurt had no chance. This wasn't high school. It wasn't as easy.

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen in his arms and shit, he hadn't said anything back. "Crap, I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Kurt pulled back so he could see Blaine's face, and Blaine looked a bit terrified. Kurt felt a hair better for freaking out. "Kurt, I -"

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt said, even though he wasn't really sure he believed himself. "Don't apologize." Kurt reached over to pet at Blaine's cheek to comfort him before pulling him into what he hoped was a firm, reassuring kiss. Blaine still wasn't meeting his eye when they broke. "You know, if I was a nice guy I'd say something about how I was falling quite hard for you too."

"That would make me feel a bit better," Blaine said, his eyes wide and a little desperate, and Kurt kind of hated himself for what came out of his mouth next, but he wanted to lighten the mood.

"Too bad I'm not a nice guy." Kurt yelped then when Blaine pinched his shoulder hard. "I deserved that," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "Blaine, look, I -"

Blaine placed two fingers over Kurt's mouth. "Kurt, you don't have to explain yourself." Kurt kissed the tips of them and Blaine finally smiled.

Blaine was giving him an out, because he actually _was_ a nice guy, and Kurt took it. He settled back against Blaine's chest and waited a beat before he spoke. "Are we okay?"

When Blaine didn't answer right away, Kurt looked up at him. His face was unreadable for a second before it softened. "Of course."

Kurt didn't even have time to respond before he heard noises coming from the entryway. A door opening, keys dropping on the table, Beau's paws scraping over the floor. What was Finn doing home?

"I thought he was going to be out all night," Blaine whispered, letting go of Kurt so they both could sit up.

"He was," Kurt answered, wracking his brain. There was no talking, so Finn was alone. "I should probably go check on him," he said as an afterthought. He hopped down from the bed, wandering around the room to collect his clothes and telling Blaine to stay put.

"Hello?" Kurt called out as he left his room. He saw Finn sitting at the kitchen table, looking forlorn. "What happened?"

Finn looked up, as if he just realized Kurt had entered the kitchen. "She broke up with me, dude. On our anniversary. I like, _spent money_ and then she broke up with me. She met someone else"

"Ouch," Kurt said, walking over to rub idly at Finn's back as he buried his head in his hands. "That was uncalled for. And also? Probably not what you want to hear right now, but I never liked her." Finn picked his head up and shot him a confused glance. "I'm just saying. This is coming from the guy who tends to befriend your ex girlfriends."

Kurt sighed, walking over to the fridge to grab the jug of milk and a saucepan from the cupboard. "Did she tell you there was someone else?" Kurt asked as he rummaged for the honey and vanilla. It had been too long since he and Finn had a warm milk and chat session and there was no time like the present.

"Yeah," Finn said, blinking at him. "Yeah, I think she felt bad, you know, because I took her to dinner and everything. It kind of just all spilled out when we were back at her place."

Finn sat in silence as Kurt heated the milk, Kurt keeping mum as well and leaving him to his thoughts. When he sat down across from Finn, handing him a mug, he finally spoke. "I'm really sorry, Finn," he said, sincerely. As much as he wasn't a fan of Linda's, he hated that Finn was in this situation. Finn was a nice guy and it wasn't the first time someone had tried to take advantage of his generosity.

"Yeah," Finn replied, his brow knitting up. "Yeah, thanks." They drank their milk for a while, no one speaking. Kurt didn't know what else to say - Finn had gone through far more breakups than Kurt, and he'd run out of original inspirational sayings a few cycles ago. Not that Kurt should be giving advice - there was one very naked Blaine Anderson in his bed that was proof he was bad at this relationship stuff (not that Blaine was any better).

Apparently Kurt shouldn't even _think_ about Blaine in Finn's presence, because as soon as he did, it was like a lightbulb went off. "Hey," Finn said slowly, realization drawing on his face. "Who else is here?"

Well, _shit_.

"There's an extra car in the driveway. Are you hiding someone in your room or something?" Finn's eyes grew wide. "You totally are, aren't you?" he said excitedly.

"You were supposed to be gone all night!" Kurt hissed at him. He had half a mind to kick him back out, breakup or not.

"Woah. Santana was right." Once the words were out and he processed what he'd said and cringed. "Wait! Why don't I know about this guy? Is it someone I _know_?"

If Kurt wasn't so annoyed with the whole thing, he'd be laughing at Finn's ever-changing expressions on his face. It had certainly been a roller coaster of emotions. "Possibly," he answered, glaring at Finn.

"Wow. So, this is either really embarrassing or really serious," Finn mused, pausing for a moment - probably thinking of every single gay guy he'd ever come in contact with.

It sort of hit Kurt how right Finn was - this was the most serious relationship he'd had in a while. "I think it's the latter," Kurt sad quietly. "The second one, Finn," he added at Finn's confused glance.

Finn broke out in a grin. "It _is_ really serious. I can see it in your face. Just - it's not Sean, is it?" Finn looked horrified for a second and Kurt actually did laugh at that.

"No," Kurt spit out in between laughs. "It's not anyone from that whole group. I'll tell you soon, it's just - it's complicated."

Finn nodded and faked a huge yawn. "No pressure. I'm just going to head to my room, I think. Maybe watch a movie on my laptop or something." He winked at Kurt and got up from the table, carrying his mug and calling for Beau to follow.

Sometimes, Finn was a smart guy. Kurt appreciated it when he was.

Kurt walked back into his bedroom to see Blaine perched on the edge of his bed fully dressed. He had his _socks_ back on. "Hey," he said, trying not to appear as confused as he felt.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, swinging his legs back and forth a little against Kurt's footboard.

"Yeah," Kurt said slowly, still trying to figure out what was going on. "Finn's girlfriend broke up with him. It's their anniversary and, well. He retreated to his room with warm milk and the promise of whatever movies straight guys watch after a breakup." A small smile formed on Blaine's lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Is everything okay in here?" He hadn't meant it to sound accusatory, but it sort of did, and he thought he saw Blaine flinch.

"I just should probably head out. We both have to be in early tomorrow." Blaine had schooled his face back to that pleasant mask he sometimes wore, the one that Kurt saw right through.

"Wait. Can we talk about this?" Kurt said as Blaine got up to walk to the door. He was trying really hard not to cross his arms over his chest and close himself off, so he dropped his hands to his sides.

"I just think it would be best if I leave. We can talk later." Blaine's hand was on the doorknob and he wasn't meeting Kurt's eye. So much for everything being okay. "We just - we obviously aren't on the same page here."

_Motherfucker._

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded, reaching out to catch his hand. Blaine pulled it away quickly.

"I know I said we have to keep this quiet, but Finn doesn't know, does he? My family knows, Kurt. They don't know the details of who you are because it doesn't matter, but they know I'm dating someone that's made me the happiest I've been in a long time."

Kurt felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. "You think I haven't told Finn because I don't want my family to know? Blaine, you've met Finn. He's a blabbering idiot who happens to be taking classes in the music department. I don't have a hidden agenda here." Their voices were getting a little loud and Kurt was suddenly thankful for the split bedrooms and the noise canceling headphones he'd given Finn for Christmas.

Kurt heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed. "For the record, Finn does know I'm dating someone. He said it either had to be embarrassing or serious since I wouldn't tell him who, and embarrassing never came out of my mouth." Blaine finally let go of the door handle and went to sit next to Kurt on the bed. Looking at him closely, Kurt could see tears pricking at the corner of Blaine's eyes. God, why did he have to fuck this up?

Kurt turned his head to stare at the doorway even though he could feel Blaine's eyes on him. "Also, me not saying - _that_ - has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I - I can't fall in love with you," he stammered. There, it was out. "I won't let myself, and you're making it really difficult, just so you know. I won't let myself because next summer I'll be headed to New York and you'll be here in Columbus, and I just can't _do_ that to myself again, Blaine. I know it's a long time away, but I can't. I've done it once before and -"

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said softly, cutting him off and turning Kurt's head to face him. Blaine's palm was warm on his cheek and he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. "Like you said, that's a long time away. I don't know if we'll still be together then, but I sure hope we will. I know I certainly won't be breaking up with you over some stupid reason like you moving to another city. I'm crazy about you, Kurt, and I'd follow you just about anywhere."

"Oh. Well then," Kurt said breathlessly, because what do you _say_ to that? Blaine's thumb was petting at Kurt's cheek in slow, firm strokes and Kurt got lost in the repetitiveness of it for a minute. "But what about - your _life_ is here, Blaine. You have a house and a family and a job."

Blaine smirked at him, pulling his hand back. "I hear they have colleges in New York too. What a novel concept."

"Smart ass. You are _such_ a smart ass."

"Shall I refer you to an earlier conversation in which you referred to yourself as not a nice guy?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, making it very clear his teasing was done. "That's just - that's a lot, Blaine."

"I know. That's why I didn't say anything. I didn't want to scare you off, because I know we've only been dating two months, but I mean what I said." Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, and the expression on his face was so _earnest_, Kurt couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. "Are we okay?" Blaine asked afterwards.

Kurt nodded. "Stay the night?"

"Of course," Blaine said quickly. "I left the dog door open in the back for Brady."

"Ugh, maybe I need to rethink this whole bringing you to New York thing," Kurt teased. "I forgot you have _a dog_."

"You joke all you want," Blaine retorted, pulling off his socks and climbing back into the bed. "I know the truth. You love that mutt of Finn's just as much as he does."

"Beau is not a _mutt_. He's a French Bulldog, your dog is a mutt ... shut up," he added at the pointed look Blaine was giving him. He settled back down against his pillows. "Beau will _not_ be coming to New York."

"Brady will. We're kind of a package deal." Blaine grinned stupidly at Kurt and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

He almost said _you're lucky I love you_, but caught himself. After their discussion, he wasn't just going to throw it out there like it meant nothing. "Blaine Anderson, stop talking about dogs and get naked again before I change my mind and kick you out."

"Bossy," Blaine scolded, but he pulled his shirt over his head all the same.

"You know you like it," Kurt responded, pulling off his own jeans and tossing them to the floor.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm to still him long enough to kiss him, slow and lingering, enough to distract Kurt from the task at hand. "Of course I do."

-

The next morning, Kurt woke up before Blaine and as tempted as he was to cuddle against him, he knew if he didn't get moving they'd both be late. He hopped in the shower before raiding his closet for a Blaine appropriate outfit – or at least one Kurt would be okay giving up the chance to wear to school for a while.

Blaine wasn't far behind, and Kurt left for the kitchen while he got ready to make breakfast. He sent a lenghty text to Finn. _1) My guest stayed the night. 2) I'm making French toast and bacon. 3) Don't freak out when you see who it is. 4) Wear clothes, Finn. CLOTHES. 5) The French toast is kind of a bribe, fyi._

"Okay, whatever you're making smells amazing," Blaine commented, walking in the kitchen with his hair still damp. He attempted to steal a piece of bacon and Kurt just swatted at his hand.

"It's not for you," Kurt pointed out, amused. "It's for Finn. So he can keep his mouth shut for two weeks." Blaine pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and looking pathetic. "I may have made extras. Consider yourself lucky."

Blaine grinned as he turned around and leaned against the counter, successfully stealing a piece of bacon from the plate this time. "I am."

He just rolled his eyes, glad that things were back to the way they were supposed to be – Blaine being cheesy, and Kurt being appalled. Kurt passed him an empty plate and told him to help himself instead of blatantly stealing, and he'd just sat down at the table to join Blaine when they heard Finn's door open.

Beau trotted out first, smelling the bacon and running to Kurt's feet. Finn followed close behind, his hair sticking up every which way and rubbing at his eyes. "Hi Kurt, hi … Dr. A," Finn said, looking thoroughly confused and making a beeline to the stove for food. "Wow … not even on the list of possible guys I thought up last night."

Kurt exchanged a playful glance with Blaine. "Do I even want to know who was on that list?"

"Probably not," Finn admitted, using far too much maple syrup on his French toast. "I was in a bad emotional state last night."

"Sorry about your breakup, Finn," Blaine said, frowning a bit as he cut into his own piece of French toast.

"It's alright," Finn said a bit apprehensively before adding, "yeah, this is weird. I'm gonna – I'm gonna take mine to go." Finn piled the rest of the bacon on his plate and headed for his bedroom, avoiding eye contact.

Kurt and Blaine tried to contain their laughter until they heard the click of Finn's door. "And you wonder why I didn't tell Finn," Kurt teased, running his socked foot over Blaine's.

"I promise to trust your judgment from now on," Blaine said solemnly.

Kurt knew he could hold Blaine to it. 


	4. Neon Lights & Waiting Papers

Summary: Who says spring break in the cold of Canada can t be fun? It is when you barely leave your hotel room. (To Blaine s dismay, Kurt makes him leave more than he d like.) Notes: Thanks to CCMSKATECHICK, my lovely beta, and the LTB girls who poked at me until I finished this. Also thanks to SPARKEY_SPARKS and S-T-A-R-SLEEPER who were my own personal French translators. Title shamelessly stolen from Hiding My Heart by Brandi Carlile.

Kurt would be lying to say he wasn't worried about Finn blabbing to someone, anyone, everyone about Blaine, but apparently bribes of French toast and bacon were all that was needed to buy his silence. The last few weeks of the quarter were busy with studying, finals, and papers, and Finn probably would have had to actively try to let that slip with all that was going on. Kurt checked his grades just before leaving work on Thursday, sighing when he saw the neat row of As on the computer screen - he would graduate with a 4.0, work load be damned - and began to pack up his stuff for ten whole days of freedom.

"Anything fun planned for spring break?" Sasha, one of his coworkers at the arts center, asked as he was walking out the door.

"Nothing too exciting. Heading home to Lima to see my family and best friend. You?"

She shook her head and they said their goodbyes. In reality, Kurt's spring break planned to be just the opposite. He and Blaine were flying to Montreal on Sunday, Blaine's birthday, and were coming back on Wednesday. Thursday, he'd drive to Lima for four days and Mercedes was driving back home Thursday night.

Blaine hadn't consulted with his parents before booking the flights, so their family birthday dinner would be taking place on Thursday night after they returned. Kurt felt bad for a bit about missing it, even though Blaine assured him he shouldn't change his plans. Then, out of the blue, he'd gotten a Facebook message from Bradley wondering if they had plans already for Saturday - he and his fianc e were visiting her family in Pennsylvania for their spring break, and were considering driving over for the day. He and Ben thought they'd throw a little surprise party for Blaine that day, since Bradley wouldn't be making the family dinner either.

They'd conversed back and forth quite a bit, getting as caught up as you can on a social networking site, and Kurt had agreed to get Blaine out of the house for a bit Saturday so they could all sneak in and set up.

The problem being that Blaine was being very persistent about not wanting to leave the house on Saturday. He seemed content to spend all day in bed - which, any other day, Kurt would be thrilled to indulge in, but there were plans. He'd finally dragged Blaine out of bed saying he needed travel toiletries and a small umbrella to bring with them. Blaine had pouted and taken far too long to get ready and Kurt had tapped his foot impatiently the whole time.

"Is this what you're going to be like on vacation?" Blaine asked, walking into the kitchen where Kurt was making eggs and washing fruit.

"Yes, I am going to make us leave the hotel room for at least a bit. If you wanted to spend the whole time in a hotel room, we should have gone someplace else, not someplace with actual culture," Kurt teased.

Kurt sent texts to Bradley and Ben when they left and Bradley hit traffic leaving Pittsburg, so they were running a bit late. Kurt pretended to be unimpressed with the umbrella selections at store after store, and finally insisted on a coffee break. By the time they got back to Blaine's house, luckily with everyone there and cars parked a block over, Blaine was starting to get a bit cranky.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Blaine asked, grabbing at Kurt's hip to stall him in the driveway. Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his own, catching Kurt off guard. He opened his mouth protest and Blaine just slipped his tongue in to distract him, and god, his boyfriend was awful. "I'm suddenly very tired, I think we should take a nap," he murmured softly on Kurt's lips, pressing himself, already hard, up against Kurt's thigh.

"You're insatiable." Kurt giggled a bit at the fact that Blaine was going to walk into his family's surprise party all hot and bothered. "Listen, I promise - promise - I will indulge all of your naptime fantasies later, but for now, I have a little surprise. A surprise that involves all clothes staying on, okay?" Blaine's curiosity got the better of him and he nodded, letting Kurt lead him up the pathway to the door.

"Surprise!" a chorus yelled. Blaine's brothers and their significant others were huddled in the entrance to the living room and Blaine genuinely did look surprised looking back and forth from them to Kurt.

"Don't look at me," Kurt said, grinning wildly, hands up in the air in defeat. "I just agreed to get you out of the house for a few hours. Which actually - that may have been the hardest task in this operation." Blaine shoved at Kurt's shoulder before rushing over to hug his family. Kurt knew Blaine's parents hadn't always been the most understanding or loving people from the stories Blaine and Bradley had told him, respectively, but Kurt never would have guessed it watching Blaine with his brothers.

Introductions were made, everyone warmly hugging Kurt, and Ben's wife, Lelia, explained that there was wine and beer and lasagna in the oven. Blaine launched into an explanation about how Lelia s lasagna Lelia one of his favorite meals ever and Bradley countered that he loved her pork chops the best, and Lelia just rolled her eyes at Kurt and said she wasn't even a very good cook, she was just good at following directions. Bradley's fianc e Josie complimented Kurt's shoes as they moved into the kitchen for the drinks, and Kurt told Bradley he picked a woman with impeccable taste.

Kurt had never been so warmly accepted by a group of people in his life. It was an odd feeling.

Once wine glasses had been filled and beers cracked open, Blaine dragged Bradley and Josie out to the backyard because Bradley asked about the new fence Blaine had put in recently and Kurt, Ben, and Lelia had already heard the story more than once. The three of them settled in the living room, where their sons, Tyler and Charlie, were sleeping in their strollers. Or carriers. Or - listen, Kurt wasn't a baby person, he didn't know what they were called.

Kurt asked Ben and Lelia about them anyways, because he knew Blaine adored his nephews. They had in turn asked about Kurt's work and classes and family, not just to make small talk but as if they actually wanted to learn more about him. Kurt was kind of surprised how much they knew already - Blaine wasn't kidding when he said his family knew about him.

The babies began to stir and Lelia passed one off to Ben and bounced the other on her knee. The conversation continued like they weren't even there until Ben got up to change whichever one he was holding. It all happened so fast, Kurt didn't have time to say no, but only a minute after Ben left, he called for Lelia s help. She thrust the baby in her lap into Kurt's arms with a quick, "Sorry, could you?" and rushed off to help her husband.

That's how Kurt Hummel ended up with a sixteen month old child in his lap, silently panicking. He took a deep breath and stared at the boy - was it Tyler or Charlie? - and tried not to freak out too much.

Tyler-or-Charlie stared back at Kurt like he wasn't quite sure if he enjoyed this much either. Kurt held his breath, waiting for him to cry, and finally exhaled when he got a smile instead. "I guess I can't be scared of you if you're not scared of me," Kurt said pointedly, and the baby reached out for Kurt's nose.

Kurt heard the back door open and looked over to see Blaine walking into the living room. "Well, isn't this a sight," Blaine commented, obviously amused.

Tyler-or-Charlie was examining Kurt's left hand and randomly sucking on fingers. Blaine plopped down on the couch next to them, still grinning. "Blaine, I do think your sister-in-law is lovely, but she left me all alone with a baby." Kurt s tone made it fairly obvious it wasn t one of her most brilliant moves.

Blaine chuckled like he found Kurt's situation the most hilarious thing ever and looked over at him. "Be careful. Is that Tyler or Charlie? Tyler bites."

As if on cue, the baby bit down hard on Kurt's pointer finger and Kurt yelped. Blaine laughed and Tyler giggled along with him. "You taught him this, didn't you? You're a horrible uncle, Blaine Anderson. Corrupting young minds."

"I might know a thing or two about that," Blaine said seriously, and Kurt smacked him on the arm with the hand that had just been in Tyler s mouth. Tyler found that funnier than Kurt's yelp and Blaine just winced and rubbed at his arm.

"Violence is never funny, Tyler," Kurt said, unable to hold back a smile despite his message. He apparently had a thing for corrupting young minds too.

"Do you want me to take him?" Blaine asked, his arms outstretched to his nephew who promptly scrunched up his face and made it very clear he didn't want to go anywhere. Blaine looked genuinely affronted at Tyler s rejection.

Kurt couldn t help gloating a little in response to Blaine s reaction. "Am I the new favorite?" Kurt asked as Tyler went to stick his palm against Kurt's lips.

"I think you might be. That means he wants a kiss," Blaine explained and Kurt made an exaggerated kissing sound against Tyler s hand. Obviously delighted, he pulled his hand back and clapped and giggled. "He's fallen in love with you already," Blaine added softly, watching fondly as Tyler repeated the actions.

"I hear I make that easy for people." Kurt quirked an eyebrow and glanced sideways at Blaine as Tyler pulled his hand away once more.

"At least us Anderson boys." Blaine was staring at Kurt, eyes wide. Kurt picked up Blaine's hand and kissed his palm.

Traveling with someone, Kurt realized, was strangely intimate. The way Blaine teased Kurt for his footwear choices through security. The way Blaine let Kurt have the window seat and how he nuzzled up against him, napping. The way they held hands in the airport terminal at their connection, not because they were worried about getting separated, just because they could.

By the time Blaine's family had left the day before, Kurt and Blaine were exhausted and fell into bed since they had a mid morning flight. Kurt had meant to wake up early enough so they could spend a little time lounging in bed before they left, but it hadn't worked out that way. They spent most of their travel time recounting conversations from the day before. Kurt had spent a long while talking to Bradley and Josie at the end of the night. Bradley was interning for a law firm in Columbus over the summer and he and Kurt had tentative plans to meet up for lunch at some point. It had been nice catching up and Kurt really did feel bad about not keeping in very good touch with him (though, as Bradley had pointed out, he hadn't done that great of a job either).

Blaine hadn't been joking about the weather. By the time they hailed a cab to their hotel, it was chilly and drizzling. Blaine had booked the hotel as well as the flights (on credit card points again, but Kurt wasn't quite sure if he believed him - he hoped he had because the room was seriously swanky). Kurt had taken the liberty of making reservations for dinner later that night in an attempt to even things out.

Kurt hadn't expected Blaine to still be in his lazy mood from yesterday.

Blaine dropped his bag on the ground next to the plush bed and sunk backwards into it, groaning loudly. "You don't usually make those noises when I'm not touching you," Kurt quipped, setting his messenger bag on the desk and moving the suitcases from the doorway before dropping down next to him.

"Speaking of," Blaine said, turning to Kurt and opening his eyes, "would you mind terribly if we stayed in tonight? Order room service maybe? It's already after five and our reservations are for seven."

"That's fine. Your call. Though it does make you seem old," Kurt teased and avoided a swat from Blaine.

"Shut up. I do appreciate that you made the reservations and I do want to go out to a nice dinner. I'll call the place tomorrow and make new reservations for Tuesday - under my name since they'll think you're one of those people that make reservations and break them." Blaine reached out to Kurt, and pulled him closer, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks. I would even forgo the room service, but we haven't had non-airport food all day."

Kurt didn't say anything, but it was actually probably for the best. Even though they hadn't eaten much all day, Kurt really wasn't very hungry and didn't want to waste a good meal on account of his lousy appetite. He ordered a Cobb salad for himself, a burger with way too many toppings on it for Blaine, and a slice of cheesecake to split. He even asked the room service person if they had any candles while Blaine ducked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Kurt set the phone back in the cradle and quickly undressed, sneaking into the shower behind Blaine. "All set?" Blaine asked, opening his eyes just a tad since he was washing his hair.

"Mmmhmm, twenty minutes, so we should be quick." Blaine pouted a little at that and let Kurt stand under the water to wet his hair. "After we eat, I promise, we can do whatever you want. I noticed we have a lovely tub out there."

"Maybe we can try that out tomorrow," Blaine replied, taking the shampoo bottle from Kurt and setting it on the ledge. "Baths are for relaxing and I'm already relaxed," he purred, holding Kurt close for a second once the shampoo was rinsed out, "because I'm here with you."

"I'm glad you're relaxed around me. People usually have the opposite effect." Kurt broke free from Blaine's grasp to apply conditioner to his hair. "Seriously, any requests? It is your birthday, after all."

Blaine seemed to be considering the offer for a moment so Kurt washed out his hair once more and cleaned his face. He was glad Blaine had brought all of the toiletries they bought the day before into the shower so he didn't have to use the complimentary offerings. He wiped his eyes as he stepped out of the spray. He looked quizzically at Blaine who was just sort of staring at Kurt. "I want to fuck you," he finally said, resting his hand at the small of Kurt's back. "And I want to take my time, because we've been short on that lately."

Kurt shivered at his words and simply nodded.

The food wasn t far behind once they toweled off and they ate quickly. Kurt stuck the candle on the cheesecake when Blaine s back was turned, lighting it with a match from the small pack he d brought from Ohio and singing to him when Blaine turned back around. Blaine looked touched, a hand over his heart to say what, for me?

Blaine rolled the cart covered with empty plates out into the hall while Kurt used the remaining matches to light the travel candles he d brought. He slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth because, hey, even though Brittany told him boys tasted like burgers back in tenth grade, long before he d even get to kiss a boy, that didn t mean he actually liked his boys to taste that way. Blaine followed suit and Kurt was waiting for him on the bed when he returned.

We re wearing too many clothes, Blaine pointed out, climbing up next to him and tossing the condoms and lube on the empty side of the bed. Kurt couldn t help but laugh.

Blaine, I m wearing a tee shirt and my underwear and you re wearing that god-awful complimentary bathrobe that who knows how many other people have worn. He smiled and pulled off his shirt regardless, and before he could even get to his underwear, Blaine had shed his robe and was mouthing at him through the soft cotton, and shit. Blaine, he hissed, the warning coming off not as strong as he d like.

You were taking too long, Blaine said simply, pausing only to speak before his mouth was back on Kurt. Blaine continued until Kurt was fully hard before pulling back and grinning a bit, as if he d accomplished a job well done. That s better, Blaine whispered as he crawled up beside Kurt, his eyes half lidded and looking as utterly relaxed as he said he was. Kurt shook his head a little at his boyfriend s absurdity but pulled him close and kissed him all the same, running his fingers over the five o clock shadow on Blaine s jaw. Sorry, I forgot to shave, Blaine said, leaning into Kurt s touch.

Don t worry about it, Kurt replied quickly, and when Blaine looked at him curiously added, I mean, don t make it a habit, but it s a nice change, birthday boy. Kurt s skin was sensitive and didn t react well to stubble, which Blaine knew. Kurt couldn t deny that it was kind of sexy he just didn t like walking around covered in razor burn. Since no one knew them in Montreal, however .

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, eyes wide. I think you like it. I think you ve liked the stubble all along and you ve been holding out on me.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Just try to avoid my face, okay?

Blaine s eyebrows shot up. Oh, there are plenty of places to kiss that aren t your face. Blaine ran his tongue up Kurt s neck, letting his chin catch on the skin behind him. I have a lot of ground to cover, he added, his voice suddenly low and wanting and causing Kurt s stomach to flutter.

He was kind of okay with that.

Whose birthday is it here? Kurt finally asked, not daring himself to speak up until that point as Blaine trailed kisses down his body. He was left a little breathless as Blaine sucked at the sensitive spot on his ribcage that always felt like it was hardwired to his cock. He arched his spine up but there was nothing for him to come in contact with, Blaine more off to the side than above him.

Oh, it s definitely mine, Blaine said, moving his mouth further down Kurt s side. Having you laid out here letting me do whatever I want to you? I think it s the best birthday present I ve ever gotten. I mean, you should see yourself, Kurt.

Kurt couldn t see himself but he could certainly see Blaine, pupils blown and lips wet and swollen from working over Kurt s body. He was looking at Kurt like he wanted him quite possibly more than he ever had in the whole time they d been doing this - which he still didn t know what this was, but did it matter?

I love you.

Kurt hadn t meant to say it then. He wanted to save it for another time, sometime when they were decidedly not naked, maybe at their fancy missed dinner or when they were back in Columbus. There was a moment s pause when he couldn t read Blaine s face looking back, it was probably shock but then Blaine was on top of him, pressing him into the mound of pillows behind his head, holding his face between his hands and kissing him hard and a little sloppy. Love you too, Blaine whispered before kissing him again. I take it back. That was the best birthday present ever.

That wasn t even a present, Kurt protested, the corner of his mouth curling up a little bit. The fact that I said it today has no bearing on whether or not it s your birthday.

I know. Blaine briefly kissed the corner of Kurt s mouth that was upturned. Still calling it that.

Yeah? Well, I d love you even more if you stopped being a tease and got on with things, Kurt said, narrowing his eyes since he was still unable to get any of the friction he wanted. He knew Blaine tended to abuse the word tease, but it was just a lack of patience on Blaine's part as opposed to Kurt's actual teasing.

"I warned you I was going to take my time, Blaine replied, his fingers dancing along Kurt s collarbone.

You can take your time all you want, just please touch my cock. Kurt was kind of whining at this point, but he wasn t past whining to get what he wanted and if Blaine would just touch him, everything would be fine.

Blaine clucked his tongue at Kurt, but pulled his underwear down around his thighs and Kurt sighed as Blaine wrapped a hand around him. Better? he asked, mildly amused.

Yes, thank you, Kurt said curtly, trying and failing to muffle the moan that came out of his mouth when Blaine ran his thumb swiftly over the head of his cock. Oh, shut up, Kurt groaned, covering his eyes with his arm so he couldn t see Blaine delightedly staring at him.

I didn t say anything at all, Blaine said, still working his hand back and forth slower than Kurt would have liked. Kurt decided he was keeping his mouth shut because it was getting him in trouble, and he told Blaine exactly that. That sounds like a challenge, Blaine said slowly, the smile audible in his voice. I bet I can make you talk.

Kurt apparently couldn t even keep his mouth shut when he was trying to keep his mouth shut.

If Blaine was teasing before, he definitely wasn t now. Blaine had been taking notes in the past three months because he was purposefully doing everything that drove Kurt crazy. He was switching techniques faster than Kurt could even process. Blaine s mouth was everywhere, up the side of Kurt s cock and then down tight around it, down to his balls and lower, lower.

When Kurt felt Blaine s tongue trail down behind him between his cheeks, he knew he was a goner. He was kind of shameless for Blaine s tongue inside of him, and while he usually was nowhere near as loud as Blaine could be, streams of nonsense usually poured out of his mouth. He was about to give up, biting his lip to keep any noise from coming out as Blaine s tongue, warm and wet, swirled around him, in him, when Blaine paused to say, That was my secret weapon. You re more stubborn than I thought.

Oh, fuck, it was on.

Blaine sat up and reached around in the covers for the lube. He coated the fingers on his right hand and started with two, working them in slowly even though Blaine s tongue had already opened Kurt up a good bit for him. Kurt s breathing became louder and more labored as Blaine s fingers pumped inside of him, staying silent even as they brushed over his prostate again and again, the pleasure coming in waves and building quickly. I wonder, Blaine said slowly, looking up at Kurt to lock eyes with him. I wonder if I could make you come just from this. Make you come so hard just from my fingers and then turn around and fuck you and make you come again.

Kurt s jaw dropped before he remembered he wasn t supposed to be speaking, so he shut it and nodded just slightly, shifting against the pillows so Blaine could angle his fingers better. Fuck, Kurt, Blaine said, never stopping his fingers from moving and slipping in a third. I wasn t kidding earlier, you look so perfect like this. You turn me on so much, Kurt. Blaine shifted so Kurt could feel Blaine s cock hard against his thigh, the cock that Kurt wanted inside of him badly, if he could just come

Blaine, Kurt whispered brokenly, before he could even stop the words from fleeing from his mouth, because he was so far gone, he was so, so close.

I ve got you, Blaine said reassuringly. Come on Kurt, come for me and before Blaine could finish his thought he did, clenching around Blaine s fingers and spilling between them. Blaine was at his side before his aftershocks had finished, kissing him long and hard.

Once he came down he knew it wasn t long before

So, what do I win? I did win, right? Blaine had a grin that went on for miles on his face and if Kurt could have mustered the energy, he would have slapped him.

Did you see how much I came? I beg to differ, Kurt replied with a wave of his hand.

You make a compelling argument, Blaine said, leaning down to lick Kurt s stomach clean. Kurt grunted a little when Blaine moved on to his cock and Blaine asked, Too much? Should I stop?

Yes and no. It's too much but don't stop, Kurt breathed out. It was almost painful, his cock trying to get hard again so soon after coming, but Blaine's mouth felt so good.

Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered, "by now I m used to too much with you.

They slept in late the next day and got moving even later, finally leaving for lunch since they'd missed breakfast. Afterwards, they wandered down Rue Ste.-Catherine's, walking into shop after shop and using Kurt's umbrella for cover from the rain. It wasn't raining hard, just a slow, cold, constant drizzle, but finally they needed a break from it and slipped into a cafe for tea and coffee.

"I told you it would rain," Blaine said. They were seated at a small table near a window, watching the drops slowly slide down the glass as they sipped their warm beverages.

"I'm still having a good time," Kurt admitted, smiling into his teacup. "It sort of reminds me of New York, you know? But cleaner and multilingual."

Blaine chuckled. "I have to admit, you speaking French is pretty hot. Maybe it's because I took Spanish and Latin at Dalton."

"Oh really?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "I knew you were turned on by my argument with that old man." Kurt had argued over the price of a sweater in one of the shops they'd ducked into - it was clearly mistagged, but the store owner wouldn't honor the advertised price. Kurt protested in English and when that didn't work, let him have it in French and Blaine had just sort of stood there slack-jawed like he had trouble processing rational thoughts.

"Maybe we should have a private tutoring lesson when we get back to the hotel room, hmm? You seem like you would benefit from it." Kurt sipped at his tea, running his foot up Blaine's jean-clad leg. "Oui? Eh bien, tu aimerais a beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?"

Blaine's eyes sort of glazed over a bit, transfixed on Kurt's mouth. "You could be telling me to run out into traffic in the rain and I'd find it sexy."

"Courir dehors dans la pluie," Kurt cooed. Blaine choked a little on the sip of coffee he was taking. "Fais attention! Kurt added, shaking a finger at him.

Blaine used a napkin to wipe up the bit of coffee he spilled on the table. "I think I've had enough sightseeing for today," Blaine said seriously. "We should call it a night and head back to the room."

Kurt laughed, setting his teacup down far more carefully than Blaine had. "Blaine, it's not even five in the afternoon."

Blaine just shrugged and grinned impishly, and okay. Maybe they could make a stop back at the room before dinner. They should at least change out of their wet clothes.

The next morning, Kurt protested that the only bit of Old Montreal he d seen was in the in-flight magazine on the plane ride there, and that just would not do. Even though it was cloudy again, the rain was holding off which meant it was the perfect time for sightseeing.

They spent the morning at the Notre-Dame Basilica and the archeology exhibits, which Kurt had been wary of but in the end, he was glad he trusted Blaine. The architecture was stunning and the exhibits were actually interesting, to the point where he would consider taking an archeology class back at OSU if he had any elective credits left. Blaine had talked the ear off of a very unsuspecting worker with an assortment of questions that would have been answered if he d just listened to the audio tour with Kurt instead of wandering off. They walked back out onto the cobblestone streets, Kurt apparently giving Blaine a look because he answered with an exasperated What? Kurt just shook his head and ignored him.

They found a caf for lunch and since they were on vacation, Blaine insisted on wine with lunch. When they left, Kurt felt pleasantly fuzzy. They wandered down towards the river, popping in art galleries every so often to warm up, Blaine becoming entranced by one of the glass blowers working. While Blaine was talking to one of the artists, Kurt found a beautiful stained glass piece that would look perfect in Blaine s kitchen window and stealthily bought it and paid to have it shipped home. Blaine kept insisting that he didn t want any actual presents for his birthday a vacation with Kurt was more than enough so it was a little bit of payback.

Blaine had stayed true to his word and rescheduled the dinner reservations unfortunately with all the time spent in the glass gallery, they were cutting it close time-wise. Come on, I know a shortcut, Blaine said with a grin, pulling Kurt down an alleyway.

Is this an actual shortcut, or are you just going to get us lost? Kurt asked, and Blaine just stilled them both halfway down the deserted cobblestone-lined alley and kissed him.

I don t know if it ll save us any time, but it gave me time to do that, Blaine admitted with a small smile, his hand brushing Kurt s windblown hair out of his face. I m really happy to be here with you, Kurt.

Likewise, Kurt replied, placing his hand on Blaine s cheek and gently pulling him back in for another kiss, soft and slow, reservations be damned. When he pulled away, Blaine looked like he was still reeling from it, a giddy expression on his face. Kurt had a fleeting moment of what Blaine might have looked like ten years ago.

What? Blaine asked for the second time that day as they started walking again, the smile still playing on his lips.

Nothing, Kurt responded. It s just in that moment I really, really loved you. Kurt felt his cheeks warm, which he could blame on the wind but Blaine would see right through him, so he said nothing.

You mean there are times when you don t love me? Blaine teased, reaching for Kurt s hand again.

Yes, Kurt deadpanned, yes there are, especially when you re harassing poor museum workers.

Hey! Blaine protested as they turned the corner from the alley, back onto the main street. She was perfectly glad to answer all of my questions. She found me amusing.

I don t know if that s a good thing, honey, Kurt said, patting Blaine s arm in a patronizing fashion.

Did you just call me honey? Blaine asked delightedly as they stopped at a traffic light before crossing the street. Does this mean I get to come up with a pet name for you?

No, Blaine, Kurt said with an exaggerated sigh. That wasn t even a pet name. That was it was me being condescending.

Blaine scrunched his nose up at Kurt and said, Doesn t matter. I m coming up with one anyways. You ll just have to deal.

They finally reached the restaurant, Blaine holding the door open for Kurt with an exaggerated hand wave. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine before entering. If this is the game they were going to play, Kurt had to come up with something better than honey.

Kurt and Blaine had taken the metro from the hotel to Old Montreal that morning, but by the time dinner was over they were both impatient to get back so they hailed a cab. Blaine was more than impatient it seemed, not wasting any time before curling his hand into Kurt's and whispering against his neck, his face fitting perfectly against it right above Kurt's scarf. Blaine had drunk more wine with dinner than Kurt, and his inhibitions seemed to be diminished. Luckily, from what Kurt could tell, the driver didn't speak much English.

Blaine kept his voice low anyways, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. "I had fun today, but I'm glad we're headed back. I still think the best moments of this trip have been spent in that hotel room. I wonder what would happen if we missed our flights and just stayed here."

Kurt didn't respond since he had a distinct lack of a warm body to muffle his voice against. He finally whispered back after Blaine had stopped talking, turning his attention to a sensitive spot on Kurt's neck, and damn, that would bruise. "I'm pretty sure we'd get in trouble."

Blaine let out a soft noise of protest against Kurt's skin before running his free hand up the inside of Kurt's thigh. "I don't mind getting in trouble."

"Blaine," Kurt warned a second too late as Blaine moved his hand over to palm Kurt through his jeans. Kurt glanced towards the driver in the front of the cab, luckily paying attention to the road and humming along with the radio.

"You just feel so good, Kurt," Blaine murmured, moving his mouth against the shell of Kurt's ear. "Already so hard. I just want you inside of me so bad."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked back quietly, keeping his eyes on the cab driver as Blaine continued to breathe hot in Kurt's ear. Kurt's ears were sensitive, which Blaine knew and used to his advantage regularly. Kurt shivered involuntarily as Blaine nipped at the lobe, his hand still rubbing against Kurt's cock.

"Yeah. Love your cock inside of me, Kurt. Can't wait to get back to the hotel." Kurt took a glance outside, trying to make out the street signs in the dark, and he thought they were close.

"Good thing we're almost there. Let me get my wallet," he said, pulling his hand out of Blaine's grasp to the money out of his coat pocket.

"Hey, no," Blaine said, pouting a little and fishing for his own wallet.

"Blaine, you don't get to pay for anything tonight!" Kurt had barely been able to sneak his credit card to the waitress at the restaurant without Blaine protesting.

Blaine pulled out enough for the fare plus a nice tip and just kissed Kurt's cheek, smiling. "When you're making the big bucks singing in New York, you can pay for everything since I'll be the one with a tiny salary then. Deal?"

"Fine," Kurt replied, exasperated, though the thought of Blaine with him in New York made his insides flutter a little. Blaine had casually mentioned it a few times in the weeks since their discussion, and Kurt had the same response every time.

Blaine paid the cab driver once he stopped at their hotel (luckily he seemed unaware of their backseat shenanigans) and practically pulled Kurt out of the cab by the hand. They filed into an elevator in the lobby that was almost full, standing in silence with the other hotel guests until they reached their floor. Kurt had never been so happy to be the first stop.

Blaine had barely opened the door to their room before Kurt was pushing him up against one of the walls and rutting his hips against Blaine's. "Blaine Anderson, what are you doing getting me off in the backseat of a cab?"

"Knew you liked it," Blaine replied smugly, untangling Kurt's scarf from his neck. He continued to Kurt's coat, vest, and shirt before whining, "Why are you wearing so many layers?"

"Because I don't radiate heat everywhere I go like you do," Kurt teased back as he unbuttoned Blaine's shirt.

"You should, because you're pretty hot," Blaine replied, finally succeeding in getting Kurt naked from the waist up.

"Oh my god, stop," Kurt complained, pushing Blaine back against the wall again now that his own shirt was gone. "Please don't ruin the mood with your awful jokes."

"You like my awful jokes," Blaine said seriously, narrowing his eyes at Kurt a little. "Just like you liked my hands all over you in the cab."

"Exactly," Kurt said with an eye roll. "Come on, bed," he added, but Blaine pulled him back against him.

"No, let's stay here. It reminds me of New Year's." Blaine was looking at him darkly and his cheeks were tinged a deep pink and who was Kurt to resist that?

"I do believe you said last time something to the effect of 'why use a wall when you have a perfectly good bed?'" Kurt replied, but he pushed Blaine back against the wall just the same, causing a groan to slip out of his lips.

"That was before I knew how hot the wall was from this side," Blaine countered, voice husky and nosing at Kurt's face to get to his ear. "Come on, please?"

Kurt would do just about anything for Blaine, especially when he asked that way, so he pushed off from the wall. "Let me get a condom. Lose the pants."

Kurt shed his own on the way to the nightstand, along with his shoes and socks and underwear. When he returned to the hallway, Blaine was still flush against the wall, only naked and looking a little wrecked. It was honestly one of the hottest images Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt dropped the condoms and lube at Blaine's feet, not wasting any time before pressing against Blaine and kissing him hard, remembering how good it had felt when the tables were turned and - okay, this was definitely a good idea. From the look on Blaine's face just a few moments ago, Kurt knew just what Blaine needed - he needed to come as fast as possible. There'd be time for more later that night or in the morning, but there was no need to draw anything out. It wasn't just that the cab ride, it was like the whole afternoon had been one extended foreplay session from the time they'd kissed in the alley - brushing hands and feet under the table, flirty conversation, sharing food and wine. Kurt reached between them to stroke their cocks together and Blaine moaned against his mouth and yeah, this was exactly what Blaine needed.

"Why didn't you tell me how hot this was?" Blaine whined as Kurt dropped to his knees and coated the fingers on his right hand with lube. Kurt looked up and Blaine was glancing down at him, his eyes wide and eyelashes fluttering and fuck, Kurt could get lost in those eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I did. You were just too embarrassed to believe me." Kurt pressed the arm of his non-lubed hand against Blaine's stomach. "I want you to stay as still as possible for me, okay?" Kurt directed and Blaine merely nodded, groaning as Kurt licked a stripe over the thick vein on the underside of his cock. "Tell me if it's too much too soon," he added before mouthing gently at the head of Blaine's cock and pressing a finger up against his entrance.

"Fuck no, Kurt, don't stop," Blaine breathed out as Kurt worked his first finger in, keeping his mouth moving around Blaine's cock. He wasn't able to take Blaine very deep with both his hands occupied, but Blaine didn't seem to mind one bit, lost in the sensory overload of it all. Blaine's hands were wrapped in Kurt's hair, gently tugging every so often when Kurt did something Blaine particularly liked. "Jesus, Kurt, more," Blaine finally asked and Kurt slipped a second finger in alongside his first, deciding to slow down his mouth a little. Blaine's breathing was getting heavier and Kurt didn't want him to come before they even fucked.

(Contrary to the other night, Kurt didn't think Blaine would be ready for round two so quickly - at least not without a nap.)

Kurt added a third finger without Blaine prompting him, dragging slowly over Blaine's prostate, Blaine hissing and curling his fingers in Kurt's hair each time. Kurt worked his fingers faster and faster, until Blaine was all but begging for his cock.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Blaine asked as Kurt tore open one of the condoms.

"No, stay. The wall thing really does it for you. Wrap your legs around me, okay?" Kurt grunted as he pushed Blaine's shoulders back against the wall and pulled at his thighs. Blaine obliged and the angle made it so Kurt pressed into him much more quickly than he normally would, but from the unintelligible gasps coming from Blaine's mouth, he didn't seem to mind. Kurt held onto Blaine's hips tight and began to move.

"God, Kurt," Blaine cried out as Kurt started to thrust, Blaine's back slapping against the wall each time. Kurt was glad he had the foresight to push Blaine up against the wall shared with the bathroom as opposed to the one shared with the hotel room next door. "Kurt - I'm not going to - so close."

"I know, Blaine, come on." Kurt figured Blaine wouldn't last long and he was kind of counting on it - he might have strong legs but that plus desire could only take him so far. He had been so focused on getting Blaine there, he didn't even realize how close he was, coming right on the heels of Blaine's orgasm, slumping to the floor right after with a familiar buzzing in his ears.

"Kurt Hummel, out of all we've done, that is by far my favorite," Blaine commented after a beat, rolling to cuddle into Kurt's side where they were collapsed on the floor.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Kurt replied a bit later when he found his voice and then looked around them. "Blaine - Blaine are you lying on my coat?"

Blaine didn't even open his eyes, just smiled and shrugged. "Your wool coat is kind of scratchy. I don't like me laying on it any more than you do. I'll pay for dry-cleaning," he added, humming happily despite Kurt's obvious annoyance.

"I'll forgive you if we move to the bed. And I don't care if it was your birthday, I'm not about to carry you." Kurt extracted himself from Blaine's grasp and pulled at his arm to help him up.

"You totally should," Blaine protested, fully upright once again and his eyes already heavy with sleep. "It's okay though." Blaine hugged Kurt from behind, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder. "It's still the best vacation ever."

So, you going to tell me about this guy?

Burt had just handed Kurt a soapy dish to put in the dishwasher, Kurt about to pass it back to him and tell him to rinse it off better, when he asked. Three hours. He d been home three hours and apparently the whole time Kurt was in Montreal, Finn was blabbing about Blaine to their parents.

What did Finn tell you and how much damage control do I have to do? Kurt countered wearily, taking another soapy dish from his father without protest.

He said he was older, Burt said with a raised eyebrow before turning his attention to a stained coffee cup.

Kurt was never making Finn French toast again. Twenty-six, Dad. Blaine s twenty-six, not forty-six.

Burt s features relaxed a bit as he finally handed Kurt the coffee cup. Good, I mean, not that I would have said something if he was, but good. Finn just said he was older and one of the teachers over there. This Blaine go on vacation with you?

Kurt had spent most of their family dinner talking about his trip the stuff that happened outside the confines of the hotel room at least. He didn t mention names, just the things they saw and did, and he was going to have this discussion with his dad he would have just preferred to do it on his own terms instead of getting all defensive, not knowing what Finn said. Yeah, his birthday was Sunday. He s do you remember Bradley Anderson? From Dalton? He s Bradley s older brother, oddly enough.

You mean that Warbler kid who was always too serious for his own good? The one that made out with Rachel on our doorstep when you kids were, what, juniors? The one that Finn looked like he wanted to kill when he opened the door? Burt laughed at the memory as he scrubbed at the pan their chicken had cooked in and Kurt joined in.

Yeah, him. So, you know. Blaine. He s a good guy, Kurt added, suddenly flustered at the discussion of his boyfriend. He had everything planned out, every word he was going to say to his dad about it, and then Finn had to throw a giant wrench into everything.

Well, if he s a good guy, stop hiding him and bring him around here sometime, Burt said pointedly, eyebrows raised as he handed Kurt the pan covered in soap suds.

It wouldn t kill you to come to Columbus for something other than football season, you know, Kurt quipped back, rearranging the dishes in the dishwasher to fit the large pan.

Burt shrugged as he moved onto another pan. You kids are young. Carole and I are too old to be doing that drive in one day. Plus, sue me, I like you kids here. Kurt began rearranging the dishes once again in anticipation of the large pan his dad was cleaning, luckily the last one. You give anymore thought to staying here this summer?

Kurt sighed as he took the pan and placed it in the dishwasher. After Kurt s announcement at Christmas that he was moving to New York after graduation, Burt had suggested he come home for one last summer work at the garage, do family stuff. Kurt knew his dad never asked for much and knew he would regret it later if he didn t take him up on the offer.

I talked to the arts center and my advisor said it wouldn t be a problem taking the summer off there and still having a job in the fall. The three classes I need to take this summer are available online. So, as long as they don t fill up before I can get to them. Kurt knew he wouldn t have a problem getting in; he had the perks of early registration. It was just another thing on the long list of stuff he should probably discuss with Blaine he hadn t been in this situation in a while, including other people in his decision making process. He knew Blaine would tell him to do it. It was just the principle of the thing.

Good, Burt said with a smile, handing Kurt the jug of dishwashing detergent. So this Blaine guy, he makes you happy? he asked, wiping his hands on the towel hanging on the rack under the sink.

Kurt paused to start the dishwasher before saying, He does, Dad. We make each other happy.

Well, good, Burt said gruffly, pulling Kurt into a quick hug, patting his back. Love you, kid.

Kurt didn t know why a hug from his father always turned him into a fifteen year old kid again, but he suddenly felt like it.

Now, come on, Burt said, breaking the moment. Go find something on the TV we can all watch together without arguing for at least an hour.

Kurt called Blaine late that night, talking quietly into his phone after everyone was asleep, checking to see how dinner with his parents went. Blaine s answers were short and direct and Kurt could tell Blaine didn t really want to talk about it, so he steered the conversation to his own family. It s always so weird staying here at first, Kurt said, running his hand over the comforter on his bed. I m not used to it anymore. My dad he s trying to convince me to spend the summer here one last time.

You re going to do it, right? You should, Blaine said on the other end and Kurt could picture him on his own bed back in Columbus in a similar position.

Yeah, I think I will. I talked to work and can take my classes online, Kurt replied, tracing a finger down one of the seams on his comforter to keep his hand busy.

Good. Your dad seems like an amazing guy, you should definitely do it.

He is, Kurt replied. He wants to meet you. He remembers your brother a bit.

Oh, god, Blaine said with a groan. Though I guess it s better he knows Bradley and not Ben. I swear each of us got more serious as the lineage progressed. And speaking of telling people, Blaine added, pausing for a moment. I m having lunch with Emilie er, Dr. Liles tomorrow. I was going to tell her about us.

It was Kurt s turn to groan. I m in two of her classes next semester. That ll be exciting.

Kurt could hear Blaine smiling. I can leave out your name if you want. I can make her guess. You know, that might be kind of fun.

You re awful. Just awful. Kurt rolled his eyes so hard he hoped Blaine could hear them snapping on the other end.

Hey, I have to keep myself entertained while you re not here, Blaine replied, trying to keep his tone light but Kurt could hear the emotion behind it.

Miss you too, Kurt said warmly. I ll be back in Columbus on Sunday.

I know I just saw you this morning, but I can t wait to see you. Does that sound stupid? Not that I expect to see you on Sunday, I mean, you probably need to get ready for next week, but I ll stop rambling.

I said I d never tell you this, but you re adorable when you ramble, Kurt said, grinning a bit. Sunday would probably be better than Monday, actually. It s so strange I used to consider the house with Finn home, but I haven t been there in almost a week and it feels normal. Here doesn t feel like home either, though.

Would it be corny to say my house feels empty when you re not here now?

Yes, Kurt answered quickly. God, you re so endearing. I don t know what to do with you sometimes.

I m taking that as a compliment, Blaine replied. Kurt could almost hear the corners of his mouth turn up. You know you can stay here whenever, right? That closet in the extra bedroom is empty. You can always leave stuff here.

Blaine Anderson, you had me at closet space, Kurt said with a mock southern belle style sigh. Thanks, because I m sure this idea wouldn t benefit you at all or anything.

Nope. Just offered out of the goodness of my heart.

Kurt heard Blaine yawn and decided he was pretty tired himself. Alright, I m going to bed now. You must sleep so you can go be a productive member of the OSU teaching staff tomorrow. I ll think of you while Mercedes and I are criticizing the offerings at the local mall. You should be jealous.

Always, Blaine replied, a low chuckle escaping his lips. Night, Kurt.

Goodnight, Blaine, Kurt whispered before ending the call and dropping his phone beside him. Such a crazy way for spring break to end, he thought to himself, in bed at eleven on a Thursday.

Kurt smiled as he nestled into his pillows. He wouldn t have it any other way. 


	5. Interlude

Summary: This has no plot per se, but it's set in between the last part and the next part since I've been taking so long (I've been sick, sorry). Kurt watches Blaine jerk off. That's pretty much it.  
>Notes: Thanks to my beta, CCMSKATECHICK as always, and thanks to everyone who's been so lovely and patiently waiting for something in this verse. :) This took me like three weeks to actually finish and was born from a convo with REGALA_ELECTRA, PRETTYBIRD, and HAZYJAYNE about how there's too much wank and not enough wank!fic. <p>

By the time June rolls around, it's sticky godly hot far too early and the close of the quarter is coming far too soon. Normally, Blaine would be welcoming it, ready to start fresh with a new batch of students (because seriously, the students in his Intro to Music Theory class are _testing his nerves_), but by the middle of June Kurt will be off to Lima for nine and a half weeks and Blaine will be stuck in Columbus teaching far too many classes and he's just really not looking forward to either prospect.

After the most hellacious day to the most hellacious week (okay, Blaine might be exaggerating just a tad), Blaine wants nothing more than to go home, take a nice, warm bath, and do nothing. Preferably with Kurt, but he knows Kurt already has plans.

"I could skip my plans," Kurt purrs quietly over the phone when he calls to check in with Blaine during his break. "I could just come over after work."

Blaine sighs and rubs his temples. "No, isn't Liz bringing that guy she's been dating? That's a big deal, you should go." Blaine knows it's a big deal, because he's had to listen to at least eight weeks of drama between Finn, Kurt, and Liz and whether or not it was okay for Liz to start re-attending their weekly get togethers or not and then most recently, if she could bring her latest boyfriend.

Blaine knows because Kurt's caught in the middle of it and he listens to his complaining about it like the good boyfriend he is. Just like Kurt listened to his ten minute tirade about all of the extra paperwork the department decided to spring on them a week and a half before the quarter ends.

"Seriously, Kurt. Go." Blaine knows there's some of his sister-in-law's mac and cheese in the freezer and a bottle of red wine in the pantry and goddamn it, it sounds like just the little bit of indulgence he needs.

Blaine gets home at seven and doesn't waste any time heating up his food. He texts back and forth with Kurt a few times – Kurt doesn't get off work at the arts center until seven thirty, and then he's heading straight to the Tavern. Blaine tells him to have a good time and to call him later before refilling his wine glass and heading to draw his bath.

Blaine isn't really a bath kind of guy. They take more time than Blaine usually has to spend, but sometimes, when he's bone tired and his mind is racing, it's one of the few things that can calm him. He sinks into the warm water letting his mind drift – and of course, lately it always drifts to one place. Kurt.

Kurt has been staying over at Blaine's just as often his own ever since Montreal. Blaine went to Home Depot all by himself and had a key copy made and then after making such a huge presentation of it, the key wasn't even cut right. They went back together to get another one and Kurt teased Blaine for weeks about it.

At some point, Blaine drifts off to sleep, dreaming of one particular time Kurt jerked him off quickly before work (because that's all they had the time plus energy for), Kurt saying with a smirk, "See what you'd be missing out on if I had the wrong key?" Blaine didn't have time to reciprocate or even eat breakfast after that, so he drove to work starving with images of Kurt getting off alone in his shower in his head.

Blaine jolts awake at a loud crash outside, realizing the bubbles are gone and the water's cold. Blaine looks up and sees Kurt leaning on the doorjamb. "Hi," Kurt says, swaying a little, and he's really, stupendously drunk. "You're still in the bath."

"I am," Blaine said, grinning a bit, because Kurt has never been quite this drunk around him, and Blaine's still a little toasty from the wine, and he's just really glad Kurt's here. "Good night?"

"Shots," Kurt replies, waving his left arm in a flourish as if that explains _everything_. "Finn drove me here. I think he was annoyed at the extra stop but I don't really care right now."

"Remind me to thank Finn somehow," Blaine says, pulling the drain on the tub to let the water flow down. "I was just about to get out."

"Really?" Kurt asks, eyes wide, watching as Blaine steps out of the bathtub and towels off. Blaine's hard, and Kurt's staring, and his breath hitches just a little bit. Blaine bites the inside of his lip to stop from smiling because Kurt is _never_ this brazen. "What were you planning on doing next?"

"Well, I was going to jerk off ... but now that you're here ..." Blaine trails off, running the towel over his hair and hoping it doesn't look too awful. He's in desperate need of a haircut, and he knows the ends are curling up more than he'd like, but Kurt doesn't seem like he's in a mood to mind much.

"No, you should definitely do that," Kurt says, voice breathy as he runs a finger down Blaine's chest. "I want to watch." He grabs at Blaine's hand and pulls him towards the bedroom, kicking off his shoes when they get there (with more skill than Blaine would have this drunk - but this _is_ Kurt Hummel). They fall onto Blaine's bed and Blaine's kind of ridiculously turned on at the idea of Kurt watching him jerk off and he hopes Kurt isn't _too drunk_, because he wants him to remember this the next day, because if it were him _he'd_ want to remember.

"Like I could forget this," Kurt scoffs, and perhaps Blaine said some of that out loud. "I've thought about this before," he adds quickly, pulling Blaine up towards him on the pillows so their faces are just inches apart. Kurt leans into the crook of Blaine's neck like he's about to tell Blaine a secret, his breath hot and heavy and turning Blaine on even _more_, and - "I know I'll be gone a lot this summer," Kurt whispers into Blaine's skin, pressing his mouth open lipped against him. "I want to know what you look like when I'm not here."

God, Kurt really _had_ been thinking about this.

Blaine trails a hand up Kurt's side, and Kurt waves a finger at him, taking Blaine's hand and putting on his own chest. "No touching. Only you. Pretend I'm not here." The corner of Kurt's mouth turns up, as if he realizes something just then. "Well, you can talk to me. I know you usually can't keep your mouth shut."

"Like you can either," Blaine quips back, wondering if it would be okay to ask Kurt to take his shirt off or something, but that's _not_pretending he's not there. Besides, Kurt's eyes are trailing down to his cock, which is still hard and straining up towards his stomach, so Blaine figures he shouldn't push his luck.

Blaine watches Kurt watching him for a moment, because it's really kind of fascinating, until Kurt finally says, "_Touch yourself_, Blaine. Touch yourself and tell me what you're thinking about."

So Blaine finally wraps his hand around himself, his grip loose to start with, and Kurt asks quietly, "Do you always start like that?"

Blaine tries not to grin again, because he was _so right_ about Kurt not being able to stay quiet. "Sometimes," he says finally. "Some nights I take my time and some nights, I just need to come. I fell asleep in the bath and was dreaming of you - so I _really_ need to come," he adds, a laugh catching in his throat.

Kurt's lips are parted just a little bit and he runs his tongue over his bottom lip and it's driving Blaine _crazy_. He tightens his grip on his cock a bit, still pumping his hand fairly slowly, but the increased pressure causes him to groan a bit. "What were you dreaming about?" Kurt asks after a beat. The tone of Kurt's voice is high and soft and it's causing Blaine's cock to twitch each time he speaks. Blaine can tell he's _so turned on_ but he's not even touching himself. Like he's absolutely enthralled by the scene before him.

"That morning a few weeks ago when it was your hand instead of mine." Blaine pauses a moment when he twists his wrist and Kurt's eyes become a little unfocused as he squeezes his hand under the head of his cock, and oh, god, he's seriously going to get off on Kurt's facial expressions while he watches and _why is that so hot_? "That morning when I was almost late for work because the alarm didn't go off and I woke up to your hand already down my pants."

"I'm a much better alarm anyways," Kurt replies, as if the answer is painfully obvious, worrying his brow a little bit. "Do you - do you always imagine it's my hand?"

"Always, even before we were together," Blaine answers without hesitation, even though he's not even really thinking about his cock right now (because Kurt is _seriously_ going to get him where he needs to be without even realizing it, and he's only half aware of his hand on his dick - when did his hand start moving faster?). "I always imagine your hand or your mouth. God, _your mouth_, Kurt."

Kurt's jaw drops, like he's going to comment on that statement, but promptly shuts it. He grins smugly to himself, as if he's remembering something, something particularly naughty. Blaine's about to ask him to share when Kurt whispers, still grinning, "You do love my mouth. Sometimes I think you love my mouth even more than you love my cock."

Blaine cries out a little, because Kurt just can't _say things like that_, not when he's not allowed to touch. He starts stroking his hand even faster and twisting on the upstroke, and god, he's so close already. "I love your _everything_, Kurt," he says, a little strangled, and that's so corny but he doesn't care. Kurt grins again and raises his glance to lock eyes with Blaine, just for a second, before casting them downward again. He's biting down on the corner of his lower lip a little, rolling it between his teeth, and Blaine lets out a groan. "But you're right, your mouth is definitely my favorite."

Kurt hums in approval, raising his eyebrows, eyes still trained on Blaine's hand wrapped around his cock. "We'll have to make sure you and my mouth get plenty of quality time before I leave," he adds, reaching a hand up to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt, just enough for Blaine to get a glimpse of his collarbone. Kurt's hand brushes over his neck and then his collarbone as he lowers it back down to the bed, and Blaine really wishes he could close the gap between them and drop kisses all over the bare skin. "Blaine, you look so perfect stretched out like this," Kurt whispers, and that pulls Blaine back into the moment a bit. This is _Kurt's_ fantasy - there'll be other times for that.

Blaine's also suddenly hyperaware of the familiar pressure building, the tight grip of his fist on his cock, and god, Kurt's licking his lips again. "Kurt, I'm going to -" Blaine warns, voice breaking, because he's so, so close.

"Good, come on Blaine, let me see," Kurt replies, his voice still all throaty and high, and Kurt bites his lip again, on the other side, probably not even aware he's doing it and that's what does it for Blaine. He comes hard, hips shooting forward and calling out Kurt's name. Blaine opens his eyes as he's coming down, and sees Kurt still watching him, eyes the widest Blaine's ever seen them. He finally trains his eyes downward, and sees that he's come all over Kurt's tight grey pants.

"Oh god, Kurt, I'm -" Blaine starts to say but Kurt stops him with a finger over his lips shushing him.

"I haven't worn anything to the Tavern that isn't machine washable ever since Katie spilled a pitcher of beer on me. Besides, that was far too hot for me to even care." Kurt finally bridges the gap between them, crashing his lips into Blaine's and threading his fingers through Blaine's still-damp hair. "You're so amazing, Blaine," he adds softly in between kisses. "Thank you for that."

Blaine smiles against Kurt's lips - as if Kurt needs to _thank him_ - and he reaches between them to undo Kurt's pants until Kurt stills him. "Blaine, I'm really turned on after that, but I'm also really, really tired," Kurt says with a chuckle. "Let's go to bed and I can dream about that all night and I'll still be really turned on in the morning."

"Okay," Blaine replies, a little puzzled. "Were you going to sleep in those pants though? I kind of messed them up for you." He quickly untucks Kurt's shirt and slips his hands underneath, desperate to still feel _some_ bit of skin.

Kurt shoots him an evil glance, batting at his hands as he sits up. He sways a little bit, and oh, right, he's still ridiculously drunk. Blaine watches him undress before Kurt's climbing back in the bed in just his underwear motioning for Blaine to flip over. "Come on, I'll let you be the little spoon."

"Not just because I'm littler than you?" Blaine asks, grinning and turning on his other side anyways.

"No, because I love you," Kurt answers, pulling back the covers so they can both slide underneath. "Also, god, I'm totally plastered and even I know _littler_ isn't a real word. What kind of professor are you?" Blaine says nothing in response, just sighs happily as Kurt pulls him close, and Kurt _really is_ turned on. Kurt's cock is fully hard and pressed up against him, and it looks like Blaine will have sweet dreams too.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt whispers in his hair, tightening his grip around Blaine's waist for a moment. "Wake me up early enough to do whatever you want. _You're_ way better than an alarm clock too."


	6. Home Again & Feeling Right

Summary: Kurt's back in Lima for the summer and Blaine spends a weekend in July there with him, meeting his family and friends - among other things.  
>Notes: Thanks to everyone for sticking with me and thanks to CCMSKATECHICK as always for the beta, CCMSKATECHICK and DJGULIA for song suggestions, and NADEREGEN for wanting skinnydipping fic! :) Some of this is ridiculously fluffy, but I'm not really sorry about that.<p>The first five days Kurt was back in Lima, Blaine barely noticed. Okay, that was a lie, but he'd stupidly taken on plenty of summer classes to teach to distract him from Kurt's absence, and it sort of worked.<p>

Kurt had left the Sunday afternoon before the summer term started and by Friday, even though Blaine had spoken to Kurt every day that week, Blaine was starting to annoy himself.

Blaine returned to his office on Friday, noticing a note from Emilie taped to his computer monitor.

Alright, Anderson, you need to get over yourself. Drinks tonight. Don't try leaving work early, I know where you live.

Emilie all but slapped him upside the head when she saw him. It had been five days. He had fifty-seven to go.

She kind of had a point.

Blaine knew Kurt had plans with Mercedes to go out that night, so he didn't call when he first got home from his own night out, instead calling when he was settled in bed. He figured he'd either get Kurt's voicemail or a very tipsy Kurt he'd quickly say goodnight to.

He didn't expect to wake Kurt up.

"Were you sleeping?" Blaine teased, settling against his own pillows as he heard Kurt yawn.

"Maybe," Kurt admitted. "Mercedes had to do some family thing and Rachel gets in town tomorrow, so we figured we might as well just put it off until then. I was trying to get some homework done and must have dozed off."

"Why didn't you text me? I would have called earlier. Brady and I were just watching the news on the couch," he said, glancing over at the dog, curled up in his bed in the corner.

"Because I was asleep and if I had texted you any earlier, you would have cut your night out short to come home and talk to me." Kurt was still waking up, his voice slow and lazy and Blaine smiled to himself as he pictured Kurt stretching his arms out behind him.

"Would not," Blaine protested, even though he knew Kurt was probably right. He laughed a little. "God, do I really sound that pathetic?" he asked, running a hand through his hair as his thoughts drifting back to his conversation with Emilie.

"Oh, come on, you say it like I wouldn't have done the same thing. I'm just a little better about hiding my emotions than you are." Blaine heard Kurt let out a low chuckle on his end. "You better be nice to Dr. Liles, if she fails me in this online class because you're being insufferable, I'll seriously hurt you."

That made Blaine laugh with him. "I might have let her chew me out a little. I might have needed it."

Kurt stopped laughing and grew serious for a moment. "You'll be here in two weeks," he pointed out. Which was true. Blaine didn't really have to go the whole nine weeks without seeing Kurt. He was heading to Lima to stay with Kurt's family for the long Fourth of July weekend, and Kurt would be back in Columbus at the end of July for a few days for the choir's summer concert that Liz and a few of his other friends were in.

Blaine was more than excited to see Kurt, but was a little apprehensive about staying with Kurt's family for three days. He still hadn't met Burt or Carole, and he knew Kurt valued his dad's opinions of people. Kurt still hadn't met Blaine's parents either, which kind of needed to happen eventually, Blaine figured.

"Yeah, two weeks," Blaine repeated sighing happily as he sunk into his pillows further. "So, since we do have the chance to talk - how was your first week back? Change any tires?"

"You wish," Kurt replied with another laugh. Kurt had insisted on changing Blaine's oil a few weeks ago when the check engine light came on (after chastising him that he shouldn't wait until the light came on to change it) and Blaine had kind of been so turned on by it all, he'd insisted on making out with Kurt on the hood of his car in the garage after. "No, I'm mostly in the office much to your dismay. My dad's filing system is atrocious - I'm trying to reorganize it."

"Too bad," Blaine commented, wondering if Kurt could hear the smirk in his voice over the phone. "Classes okay?"

"Yeah, aside from online classes sucking. So much more work than a normal class."

"This is why I don't teach them, it's more work on both ends." Blaine traced his hand over the quilt on his bed mindlessly. "Used to being in your old room yet?"

"Not really. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around you staying here with me," Kurt added, and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice. "Anyone else who's slept in this bed with me has had only the purest of thoughts, and I know you're not in that category."

"Most definitely not," Blaine teased. "I'm sure your dad would enjoy it if I offered to sleep on the couch, if you're that worried about my impure thoughts."

"No, no, worried is definitely not the word I'd use," Kurt replied quickly. His voice keened a little higher, and oh.

"Kurt Hummel, are you getting off at the idea of us having sex in your old bed?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Seriously, when you were in high school you never ...?" he trailed off, not wanting this to turn into some depressing talk about high school, because he's almost certain they were headed in an entirely different direction.

"Not here," Kurt blurted out. "I mean, I made out with my high school boyfriend here, but anything else ... you've never met my dad. He can be scary when he wants to, especially to seventeen year olds." He laughed a little before adding, "I'm pretty sure he's not going to act that way around twenty-six year old professors, though." Blaine imagined Kurt pursing his lips after that statement and relaxed a little bit. "But yeah, my old bedroom is decidedly PG-13."

"Mmm, so are you going to let me bump that up a little? I think it deserves to be an R, at least," Blaine said, his voice dropping a little lower - Kurt must've realized Blaine was turned on at that point too.

"We'll have to be quiet and wait until everyone's asleep," Kurt whispered back, playing along. "I know how hard it is for you to keep quiet."

"I'll just have to keep my mouth busy then," Blaine pointed out, waiting a beat before adding, "Is everyone asleep now?"

Blaine heard Kurt inhale sharply before saying, "Yeah. Well, my dad and Carole are asleep, Finn's out. Who knows when he'll be home." Blaine was almost entirely certain Kurt was touching himself at this point, his breathing coming through the phone unsteady.

"Kurt are you... ?" he asked, just to be sure, and Kurt hummed back a confirmation. Blaine switched the phone to his other hand, reaching down to his cock that was almost entirely hard by now and palming at it through his boxers. "Me too," Blaine said, sighing and pulling down his boxers to make it a bit easier on himself.

"So," Kurt started, pausing for a moment - probably to reposition himself. "If you're serious about wanting to ... up the rating, you should tell me what your ideas are. An opportunity like this only comes along once, we don't want to blow it."

Blaine grinned because he knew how much Kurt got off on him telling him his fantasies - and really, that was all this was. "Mmmm, I see, very important. Do you have any requests?"

"I trust you to use your imagination," Kurt replied, and yeah, Blaine could handle that.

"I'd flip you over so you were on your stomach. Since we have to be quiet, you could moan and cry into the pillows and no one would hear." Kurt hummed appreciatively at that idea and Blaine couldn't help grinning some more. "And well, it depends. After two more weeks alone are you going to let me take my time a bit or not?"

Kurt groaned a bit at the thought before saying, "Realistically, probably not, but for argument's sake ..."

Blaine outright laughed at that, almost dropping the phone. "God, I miss you," he said earnestly, and he heard Kurt attempt to protest, like he was going to ruin the mood with all his sappiness - which he probably was, so he quickly added, "You'd look so good stretched out like that, long and lean on your bed. I'd have to kiss you, behind your ears, down your neck - there's that spot that drives you crazy, remember when I gave you that hickey there?"

Blaine heard Kurt stifle another groan at that point, pleased with himself that he could push Kurt's buttons even when he wasn't there. "Yeah, what was that, in Montreal?" Kurt finally said when he found his voice again.

"Yeah, it was," Blaine replied, remembering just for a moment while his hand moved faster, and he groaned himself. "I'd keep kissing down your back, you'd feel so good, you always feel so good, Kurt."

"Uh-huh," Kurt said softly. "You too, hold on one sec." Blaine heard Kurt rummaging around on the other end, probably for some lube or lotion or something, and hey, that was a good idea. Blaine reached in his own nightstand drawer for the lube, snapping open the top to get a drop or two in his hand, and Kurt was back only a second later. "Okay, okay, what next?"

Blaine bit his lip to not laugh at Kurt's eagerness. "Then you'd start to get really impatient and arch your back so your ass was hitting me, god, you have such a perfect ass, Kurt. One of your cheeks would hit my cock, and it's so hard, Kurt, it's so hard for you right now."

"Always is," Kurt quipped, and Blaine did chuckle at that. Kurt dropped his voice and must have moved his mouth closer to the phone because he was coming through softer and louder at the same time. "So, are you going to give me what I want yet?"

"How will I know what you want if you don't tell me?" Blaine teased, playing dumb even though he knew exactly what Kurt wanted.

"If you don't know what I want, you haven't been paying attention." Kurt was breathing hard into the phone now, right in Blaine's ear, and Blaine knew it was time to stop teasing.

"Good thing I've been paying attention. I'd keep kissing down your spine, lower and lower, until I'd have to use my hands to spread your cheeks and let me get at what you really want me to kiss."

"Yes," Kurt hissed into the phone. "Right there, Blaine." Kurt's breathing grew more erratic and Blaine moaned at the sounds he was making.

Blaine sped up his hand once more before continuing. "I know you love my tongue in your ass, Kurt, opening you up, and you've been so patient I wouldn't make you wait any longer." More stifled groans on Kurt's end and Blaine decided he was so glad Kurt actually stayed in and answered the phone. "You always taste so good, Kurt," Blaine cried out, his own breathing becoming more halted, imagining he was really there with Kurt, his tongue kissing, licking at his entrance. "I could do that all night, honestly, make you come just from my mouth, but I really, really want to fuck you, so I'd slip two fingers in because you're already open for me."

"Oh my god, finally," Kurt said, shifting and groaning into the phone, and he wouldn't.

"Kurt, are you fingering yourself?" Blaine cried out. He had to ask, because holy shit.

"Of course," Kurt answered as if the answer were obvious, as if Blaine had asked him if he'd seen the latest Vogue. "Now, come on."

Part of Blaine's brain oozed out of his ears, or at least it felt like it, because Kurt was fingering himself one hour and fifty minutes away in Lima and it was a travesty Blaine wasn't there to see it. "You - god - Kurt." Blaine wanted more than anything to get the pathway from his brain to his mouth working again, because he knew Kurt was trying to be quiet and not wake up the whole goddamn house. "Kurt you always feel so good around my fingers, so tight," Blaine babbled, his hand still pumping away at his own cock, and god, he was going to come any moment now.

"More, Blaine," Kurt said insistently and Blaine took the hint.

"I'd pull my fingers out but just for a second," Blaine blurted out, finally getting back on track. "Because my cock is so hard, Kurt, it's aching to be inside of you, I wish it could be inside of you so bad."

"Mmmmm," Kurt moaned softly into the phone, Blaine hearing how close Kurt was to coming too.

"I'd have my hands on your hips so I could pull you back towards me once I was inside, because I know that always hits just the right spot for you, and you'd let me do it, your face still in the pillow so you don't make a sound, and oh my god, Kurt." Blaine came hard, moaning Kurt's name again into the phone, Kurt making a choked off noise back, signaling his own orgasm.

Blaine laughed a little when he finally came out of his post-orgasm haze. "We're going to have to do a lot of that over the next nine weeks."

"Your filthy mouth," Kurt whined into the phone. "I'll have to find someplace to sneak off to so I can return the favor." Kurt paused to yawn loudly, causing his jaw to crack. "Now I'm going back to sleep though. Love you."

Blaine felt like he could fall asleep at any moment as well, so he nodded before realizing Kurt totally couldn't see him. "Yeah. Sleep. Love you too, talk to you in the morning." Blaine hung up the phone and tossed it over on Kurt's side of the bed. It wasn't the same, but it would have to do.

The two weeks actually flew by fairly quickly. Blaine gave all of his classes work to do for the Friday before the July Fourth weekend, informing his students they didn't actually have to come to class to work on the assignments. His poor TA Amy had to show up anyways, just in case anyone showed. Blaine was unusually easy on his TAs however, so he couldn't feel too bad. He left work Thursday afternoon with a smile on his face and rushed home to pack. His brother, Ben, lived about twenty minutes north of Columbus, in Dublin, and he was staying the night there. Blaine was leaving Brady with them over the weekend and it would make for a quicker drive when he left the next day.

Lelia was out with her sister, and Ben and Blaine were able to relax on the porch with a beer each once the babies went down. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd hung out with his older brother all alone, and it was a nice way to start his mini-vacation.

"So," Ben started, taking a long sip of his beer, "what's this nonsense you told Bradley about moving to New York next year?"

Or not.

"Bradley never could keep his mouth shut," Blaine muttered, half wondering if their parents knew yet. "Nothing's set in stone," he finally said, because it wasn't. It was still a year off and Blaine realized how crazy it all would sound to his family. He'd been with Kurt for seven months. "Kurt's moving to New York next year and all I asked Bradley was if he planned to move back to Columbus with Josie after law school. If I decided to go with Kurt," which it wasn't if but when, but no need to bust that out, "if I decided to move too it would make the house situation easier."

"New York is like ten hours away, dude. I don't want to have to drive ten hours to have a beer with my brother." Ben reached over to clink the necks of their beer bottles together, raising his eyebrows at Blaine as if to prove a point.

"They have this magical thing called video chatting, you know," Blaine answered, raising his eyebrows back at his brother. "Skype's so easy Mom can use it, so no excuses."

"Not the same," Ben said, shaking his head. "And since when are you all into Skype - oh, damn, you and Kurt have probably been doing it since he's away. Holy shit, you guys are having crazy Skype sex or something, aren't you?"

Blaine stared at Ben incredulously for a moment before bursting out laughing. "No, we haven't been, but thanks for the idea."

They stared out into the backyard and silently sipped their beers for a while before Ben busted out, "You are having crazy awesome sex, right? Because I've met Kurt a few times now, I've seen the pants he wears. If you're not, it's a damn shame."

Blaine squinted his eyes at his brother, staring confusedly and wondering if he should clue him into how incredibly offensive he was being. Ben usually wasn't this offensive without a point though, so, "Ben, what are you getting at here?" he finally asked.

Ben took another swig of his beer and leaned forward in the rocking chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "Listen, all I'm saying is you were in a bad way when you broke it off with Seth. I was glad to see you have some fun for once - you've always been too grown up for your own damn good, you and Bradley both. Kurt seemed like a good rebound guy, and I haven't seen you this happy in a while, but damn Blaine - there are people you have fun, crazy awesome sex with and there are people you spend the rest of your life with. I just didn't think you guys were all that serious and then suddenly you're moving to New York with the kid. Which, I know everyone's being all PC here, but he's a kid, Blaine. He's moving to New York when he graduates. I just - I want to make sure you think this through."

Blaine took a long sip of his beer, trying to formulate his response so Ben understood. "Why can't it be both?" he asked, and when Ben looked at him questioningly, added, "Why can't I have amazing sex with Kurt and spend the rest of my life with him? Why does it have to be one or the other? I didn't expect to fall in love with him." Which was kind of true - Blaine knew from that night in the bar he could fall in love with Kurt, he just didn't know if he'd let himself.

"You make him sound like he's sixteen, Ben, god. He's four years younger than me. Four. Our parents are five years apart - and don't give me that 1970s bullshit again," he said, mock accusatory and pointing at Ben with his free hand. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but it's easy, Ben. Kurt was practically living at my house before he left for Lima, and I looked forward to coming home to see him every night. We understand each other - I really feel like I can talk to him about anything. So yeah, I'm not going to be stupid and throw that all away just because he's too young, just because we haven't been together very long, just because he's moving to New York in a year."

Ben stared at him, wide eyed for a moment before saying, "Shit, Blaine, I didn't realize it was both. Don't take advice from your idiot brother. Follow Kurt to freaking Antarctica if it's both and if it's easy." Ben drained the rest of his beer and got up to head back inside. "You want another?"

Blaine nodded and handed Ben his own empty bottle. Blaine stared out to the horizon, the sun just starting to set. He wasn't stupid - he knew it wouldn't always be this easy, but he wasn't naive to think this would all work out, right?

Blaine heard the sliding door crack and turned to see Lelia holding his beer instead of Ben. "Why the long face?" she asked, handing it to him. "My stupid husband didn't bring up New York did he?"

Blaine smiled and took his beer from her. "Might have," he said, grimacing and tilting his beer at her.

"I told him not to!" Lelia said, gasping. "Come here." She pulled Blaine out of his rocking chair and up into a hug.

Lelia pulled back, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek. "You're happy, right?" she asked. When he nodded, she added, "Good. Then go be happy."

Blaine tried not to leave too early, because he knew Kurt still had to work on Friday. That didn t stop him from showing up in Lima two hours before Kurt got off. He pulled into a coffee shop and grabbed his briefcase from the trunk he might as well attempt to be productive and grade papers while he waited.

He was on his second refill of coffee and his third set of assignments when they walked in. Blaine probably wouldn t have recognized Mercedes or Rachel alone, but the fact that they were together immediately jogged Blaine s memory. Kurt had a framed picture of the three of them in his room, after high school graduation, so it wasn t that big of a leap. He watched as they ordered, smiling to himself before getting back to the paper he d been reading. Blaine didn t want to be presumptuous and he would get to meet them the next day. Kurt s family was throwing a barbecue in the backyard to celebrate the holiday and the pool Carole and Burt had put in that spring and Kurt said both of his friends would be coming.

Blaine looked up once he was done writing comments on the paper he was grading to see both of them standing in front of his table. You re Blaine, right? the girl he assumed was Rachel asked, and he grinned at her.

That I am. Rachel and Mercedes, right? Kurt s Rachel and Mercedes? he asked, getting up to greet them. Blaine was going to shake Rachel s hand when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

It s so nice to finally meet you! We ve heard so much about you, Rachel said brightly, moving aside for him to greet Mercedes.

Likewise, he said, reaching over the empty chair to hug Mercedes and she smiled and shook her head.

Oh no, boy, we ve heard about you since way before you knew Kurt existed, Mercedes said, laughing loudly and patting Blaine s back.

Blaine laughed with her and Rachel joined in. You should tell me more about that, he joked, eyes glancing at the table covered in his work. No, seriously, do you want to join me? I figured I d hit traffic with the holiday weekend, but that wasn t the case and Kurt doesn t get off for another hour.

Mercedes and Rachel exchanged a look, Mercedes shaking her head and hissing, He ll kill us, at the same time Rachel burst out, We d love to! which is how Blaine spent an hour plus just about everything he ever wanted to know about Kurt Hummel.

Kurt finally called him at five twenty-two in a panic because he still hadn t left yet. Oh, god, Blaine, he lurched into when Blaine answered his phone, It s just been one thing after another all day, we all just realized how late it was. My dad finally shoved me out the door because Carole s stuck at work too and you re probably sitting waiting in the driveway, right? I am so, so sorry

Kurt, breathe, Blaine interjected, laughing a bit at Kurt s obvious worries. I got here way early, so I stopped at a coffee shop what is this called, the Lima Bean? I m hanging out there. I ran into some friends of yours, I think you know a Mercedes and a Rachel? he teased, waiting for Kurt to catch on.

"You did not," Kurt said with a groan. "What have they told you and what can I do to help you forget it?"

Blaine squinted his eyes at the two girls as they watched on, only hearing one side of the conversation. "I think he's a little worried, ladies," he said to them loud enough for Kurt to hear on the other end of the call. "You have nothing to worry about, Kurt, they haven't shown me photos or videos or anything - they just filled me into the fact that those things actually exist."

"Oh my god, ignore all of it. No, this actually works out, do you think you could stay there for a few more minutes? I'm almost home and I really need to jump in the shower before I see you. I'd say come with, but everyone else will be right behind me, and I really don't want you to be naked the first time you meet my dad."

Blaine paused for a moment before saying, "I have similar views, but I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends, so I'll just say okay." Mercedes rolled her eyes and Rachel giggled at that. "Is there anything I can pick up before I come over?"

Blaine hung up the phone after a reassuring no from Kurt on bringing anything and drowned the rest of his coffee before getting up and walking Mercedes and Rachel out to Mercedes' car. He hit a bit of traffic on the drive over to Kurt's - Blaine was surprised there could be traffic jams in Lima - and by the time he pulled into the driveway, there were four other cars there, so he supposed everyone else was home.

He parked in the empty space behind Finn's sedan and got out of his own, walking around to his trunk to get his bag. Blaine stopped in his tracks when he saw the front door open, Kurt rushing out and halting a few feet from Blaine. "Hi," he said before pulling Blaine against him in a tight hug, his arm curling behind Blaine's neck. "I'm glad I'm here, but I really missed you," Kurt added before kissing Blaine lightly and resting their foreheads together.

"Same," Blaine commented, sighing as his own arms circled around Kurt's waist. "Mmmm, you smell good," he added, breathing in deep as his face dropped against Kurt's neck.

Blaine planted a quick kiss to Kurt's neck causing him to laugh, and Blaine could feel the vibrations on his lips and this. He just missed all of this. "Good thing I got cleaned up, imagine what I would have smelled like if I hadn't," Kurt teased, his eyes glinting in the sun.

"Still amazing," Blaine replied with a grin, which Kurt matched just as he kissed Blaine once more, this time hard on the mouth. "Your whole family is home," Blaine said when they broke. "Are they watching from the windows like some bad rom-com?"

Kurt laughed again, muttering, "We're way hotter than some bad rom-com," before giving Blaine one last kiss.

"You should always bring Blaine to dinner if he does my job for me," Burt joked from his seat at the kitchen table as Blaine and Kurt did the dishes together.

"It's the least I could do," Blaine said with a grin, passing Kurt a clean plate. Dinner had gone well. Finn had just about gotten over the whole Kurt is dating our professor, this is awkward thing and the conversation between the five of them flowed. At some point, it was decided that maybe between everyone a few more people were invited to the barbecue than originally thought, and Finn and Carole had run out after dinner for extra drinks and things.

"So, Blaine, you know about this New York plan, right?" Burt asked.

"Dad!" Kurt blurted out, looking at him like he was insane. "Yes, he does, thanks for asking," he added, sarcasm practically dripping.

New York seemed to be the topic of the week for Blaine. "I would be happy to follow Kurt wherever his dreams take him," Blaine said pointedly before passing Kurt another plate.

"Blaine," Kurt said, looking extremely touched and letting his hand linger over Blaine's a second longer than normal as he took the plate from him.

"Oh, really," Burt said, sounding amused. "Is he always like this?"

"He is," Kurt replied quickly, taking a handful of forks from Blaine. "He sadly is, Dad."

"Like what?" Blaine asked, pretending to act wounded. "I have no idea what you all are talking about, Kurt."

"And therein lies the issue," Kurt teased, taking the very last utensils from him.

"You guys are too much," Burt decided, finally laughing as Blaine passed the detergent to Kurt to start the dishwasher. "I don't know how Finn puts up with it."

Blaine opened his mouth to point out they were usually at his house, which was Finn-free, before realizing probably not the best thing to mention. "It's been a steep learning curve," he said instead while Kurt just shook his head.

Blaine offered to take out the garbage while Kurt put away the remaining leftovers and he just reached the garage door when he heard Burt say, "I like him. Keep him around."

"Your dad totally likes me," Blaine said excitedly as they finally made their way into Kurt's room. Burt and Carole went to bed hours ago, and he thought Finn was never going to go to bed, but finally a little after midnight he handed Kurt the TV remote and mumbled something about there being too much to do tomorrow to stay up any longer. Kurt and Blaine decided to watch the rest of Craig Ferguson before heading up the stairs.

"He also likes Finn," Kurt deadpanned, flipping on his bedside light as Blaine shut the door. "Low standards, and all."

"Mmmm, but he has to like Finn. He definitely doesn't have to like me," Blaine pointed out, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and sinking against him with a sigh. He hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder and realized Kurt's shoulder muscles felt tense. "Was your week really that stressful? You could use a massage," Blaine said, nudging Kurt towards the bed.

"I guess it was," Kurt replied, climbing into bed and falling against the pillows. "Today was insane at the shop, and really, every day this week has been like that, and then there was that snafu with my laptop not wanting to log on and let me take that test in Dr. Liles' class, and as glad as I am my dad likes you, that's always a stressful - oh." Kurt trailed off when Blaine kneaded his thumbs into Kurt's shoulder blades. "Okay, wow," he commented after a minute. "Where did you learn to do that and why am I just finding this out now?"

"I'm full of hidden talents," Blaine said, running his hands down Kurt's spine. "Though this would be easier if your shirt was off." Kurt wordlessly sat up just enough to unbutton his shirt and toss it away from the bed before collapsing back against the pillows. "Not even a hesitation," Blaine said, smirking. "I wish I had known this was the key to getting you naked fast months ago."

"Like you've ever had any trouble getting me naked," Kurt scoffed, groaning a little as Blaine worked on a particularly tight knot in his back. "That's been there all week, I'm fully prepared to give you whatever you want if you fix it."

Blaine considered asking Kurt if he had any massage oil or lotions but then realized Kurt would probably want to wash it off before it got all over his sheets, and he really did not want to wait for that. Finally feeling some of the tension dissipate, and hearing Kurt sigh happily into the pillow, Blaine leaned up to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Whatever I want, right?"

"Yes and thank you," Kurt replied, shivering a bit as Blaine kissed down his neck. "Whatever you want, though I really hope you want what we talked about. I've been thinking about it all week." He arched his hips off the bed and backwards into Blaine, and Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to make much noise.

"I figured out a flaw in the plan though," Blaine said. "Flip over." Kurt turned over on his back, looking quizzically up at Blaine. "I just - I really underestimated how bad I'd miss kissing you," Blaine said, trailing a thumb over Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's expression softened and he tugged at Blaine's shirt, pulling Blaine on top of him. "So kiss me," he said simply, letting out a surprised gasp against Blaine's lips when Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, making the kiss dirty before it even started. It scared Blaine sometimes how much he wanted Kurt - and how after seven months, it hadn't diminished a bit, if anything, quite the opposite.

"God, Blaine," Kurt murmured as he broke for air before crashing their lips back together. Kurt's hands quickly undid the buttons on Blaine's shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders before trailing his fingers down to the buckle of Blaine's belt. Kurt finally worked his hand inside, pressing against Blaine's cock, and Blaine's hips surged forward, as if doing so would get Kurt's hand impossibly closer. Three weeks wasn't a spectacularly long time - Blaine had gone far longer in and out of relationships - but Blaine didn't think he could wait any longer.

"Kurt - I need -" Blaine whispered softly, trying so hard to not wake up the rest of the house. He reached down between them, palming at Kurt's cock which was just as hard as his own, and Kurt nodded, saying nothing but his mouth gaping a little.

Blaine made work of removing his jeans and boxers the rest of the way before doing the same for Kurt. Blaine stared for just a moment, taking in the sight of Kurt, trying to burn it to his memory with all of the other images of Kurt stretched out in front of him, when Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand. "Anything, Blaine," he whispered, linking their hands together and squeezing gently. As wonderful as Kurt's offer was, Blaine felt the same way - he'd been thinking about their previous phone call all week and that's what they both needed.

"You should turn over," Blaine said, leaning down to whisper in Kurt's ear again. "You have everything in the drawer?"

"Bottom one," Kurt whispered, reaching up to still Blaine and kiss him once more before letting him go retrieve the lube and condoms. Blaine tossed them to the side, taking his time kissing down every single spot on Kurt's back his fingers had worked over. Just as predicted, it wasn't long before Kurt was writhing against him, wordlessly begging him to move lower.

Blaine chuckled low against the small of Kurt's back, trying so hard not to fall into his habit of telling Kurt everything, everything he wanted, felt, loved. Kurt groaned when Blaine's tongue finally hit its mark, Blaine not wasting any time before folding his tongue in half and working it inside Kurt. Kurt strangled a cry in his throat, and whispered just barely, "More." Blaine quickly obliged, replacing his tongue with two fingers, working faster than usual but starting to sense the urgency Kurt obviously felt.

Blaine was thankful for the pillow, because by the time he'd worked up to three fingers, Kurt's moans were on the high end of what he'd consider quiet. He was past the point of caring though, pulling out his fingers and squeezing the back of Kurt's thigh with his other hand before searching for the condoms and lube.

Another flaw in the plan - the pillow kept Kurt's sounds muffled but Blaine had no such luxury. He bit the inside of his lip to keep silent as he eased the head of his cock into Kurt, finally letting out a stilted grunt once he was all the way inside. Blaine's hips thrust back and forth a few times, trying to find a rhythm with Kurt's own and failing, thinking too much about being quiet to really get lost in it. He slowed a bit, Kurt's movements falling out of sync and Blaine squeezed at Kurt's waist before pulling out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, falling on the pillows next to Kurt, "I need to be closer to you." It took Kurt a second to process but then he nodded, lifting himself up on his elbows and asking, "Where?"

"Here," Blaine said, sitting up against the pillows and guiding Kurt into his lap. "Yeah," he whispered again, kissing Kurt hard on the mouth as he got into position and yes, this is what Blaine needed, this was perfect. Kurt bit down on Blaine's bottom lip a bit as he sunk down fully and Blaine gasped against Kurt's mouth. As Kurt began to rise and fall faster, the kisses became messier, Blaine kissing whatever skin his mouth could find, Kurt's shoulder, neck, chest.

Blaine was able to capture one of Kurt's nipples between his teeth on one particular downward thrust and Kurt let out a soft gasp, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair to keep him there. Blaine glanced upwards through his eyelashes as he placed sloppy, open mouthed kisses there, and Kurt locked eyes with him.

"Oh," Kurt whispered, grabbing at Blaine's face and guiding him up to his own mouth. Kurt came hard then, holding Blaine's face against his own and Blaine kissed him through it, swallowing every one of Kurt's moans down his throat before coming himself.

They stilled for a moment longer than usual, Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, and Kurt smiling and brushing Blaine's hair out of his eyes. "Love you," he whispered before leaning into kiss Blaine softly, once on the forehead and once on the lips.

Blaine nodded before replying, "Love you too," his eyes starting to droop. Kurt kissed his eyelids before rolling off and disposing of the condom, which Blaine was thankful for because he hadn't really been looking for the trashcan when they came in there. He curled into Kurt's side when he returned, kissing idly down his chest. "Okay for upping the rating?" Blaine asked as Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"So okay," Kurt said, sighing happily into Blaine's hair. "Now sleep."

If anyone heard them the night before, they didn't bring it up. Blaine awoke to Kurt fully dressed for the day, kissing lightly up his arm at ten-thirty. "Good morning," he said brightly in between kisses when he saw Blaine stir.

"I'm on vacation," Blaine muttered, pulling a pillow over his eyes to shield from the light.

"That you are," Kurt replied, amusement in his voice. "Carole has to run some more errands for tonight and I was going to go with her. I thought you might want to come." He paused for a moment before adding, "If you want to spend the day in bed, it's fine with me, I just can't join you without raising suspicions." Blaine gingerly lifted the pillow off his face to see Kurt raising an eyebrow at him.

"No fun then," Blaine decided, pouting a little. As warm and cozy as Kurt's bed was, Blaine didn't want to miss out on any time he could be spending with Kurt.

"That's what I thought," Kurt said, grinning. "Now, into the shower with you. I'll be downstairs."

It seemed like everyone in Lima was out running errands on the fourth of July because every stop took forever. Blaine didn't mind - he was spending time with Kurt after all, and Carole was a joy as well. He loved watching the two of them debate which kind of greens to buy for the salad or what color citronella candles to buy. They arrived back home after three with all of their wares, which didn't give them much time - people were supposed to be arriving at five.

They walked out into the backyard to find Finn and Burt trying to figure out how to start the grill. Kurt shook his head and turned them back around, letting Carole go on. "They do this every time. If we go over there, they'll get you involved in their nonsense."

They headed to the kitchen to get started on some of the food, Kurt making dressings for the pasta and spinach salads while he let Blaine boil water for the pasta. "Is your brother still coming?" Kurt asked as he whisked olive oil and lemon juice together.

"Not sure, let me check," Blaine said, pulling out his phone. Kurt had invited Bradley and Josie since they were living outside of Columbus for the summer while Bradley interned at a law firm in the city. He sent his brother a text and got one back almost immediately. "They're on their way. They hope the couch is still available for crashing tonight." He grinned at Kurt who smiled back and nodded, his tongue slipping out of his mouth at the corner as he whisked particularly vigorously.

Blaine still thought it was weird his brother knew Kurt in high school - which seemed like a lifetime ago instead of five years. He hadn't asked his brother much, wanting to respect Kurt's privacy. Rachel and Mercedes had happy stories to tell, but he knew Bradley had been Kurt's friend right when he transferred to Dalton and he figured Kurt would tell him the story eventually if it was important enough.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up at him, eyes previously fixed on the pasta boiling away. Kurt's expression was blank but underneath there was a tinge of worry.

"You," Blaine said, grinning and moving closer to Kurt. He laid a hand on Kurt's arm to still his whisking, rolling onto the balls of his feet to reach up and kiss Kurt.

"You're so full of shit," Kurt said on Blaine's lips, but he was smiling.

"Am not," Blaine countered, kissing him again and again, only stopping when he heard some of the pasta water boil over. He rushed back over to the stove and noticed Burt in the doorway, eyebrows raised. Well, now Blaine knew where Kurt got that from.

"Don't burn my house down," was all Burt said before walking to the refrigerator to grab the cases of beer and soda.

Even with the discussion the night before about who was coming, Blaine was amazed at the turnout. There had to be almost forty people at the Hudson-Hummel home. The first hour or so was a blur, Blaine being introduced to Carole and Burt's coworkers and friends, the younger crowd not showing up until closer to six. Blaine was introduced to Puck and Sam and Tina and a few guys from OSU that recognized him immediately, Blaine realizing he'd had them in his classes but couldn't remember their names. "Matt, Kyle and Richard," Kurt told him discretely afterwards. "I didn't know they were coming, but whatever Finn is telling them will keep them quiet."

They were still keeping it selective in who knew about their relationship at school. While they weren't technically doing anything wrong anymore, with the plan to look for a job in New York next year, Blaine didn't want to chance it.

Blaine felt a little better when Rachel and Mercedes showed up - people he already sort of knew - and his brother and his fianc were close behind.

The party was in full swing by six thirty with Burt on the grill and Finn and Puck fiddling with the speaker system and an iPod. Some of the guests whose names Blaine had already forgot were dancing in the grass off to the side of the pool, and Matt, Kyle and Richard were sitting with Tina and Mercedes, their bare legs dangling in the pool. Kurt, Bradley, and Josie were sitting with Blaine in some of the lawn chairs; the three of them having a discussion about one of Bradley's law school classes while Blaine people-watched. Puck and Sam were dragging a box of fireworks from the front yard (probably illegal ones, from the stories Kurt told) and Finn and Rachel were talking over by the music.

When Bust A Move came on, there seemed to be a lull in the conversation and Blaine reached for Kurt's arm. "Come dance with me," he pleaded, pouting when Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I have scars from this song. This was one of the first songs Mr. Schue sang for us in glee club in high school ... and men who wear vests shouldn't rap."

"You like my vests," Blaine protested. "Okay smarty, go to a party, girls are scantily clad and showing body," he sang as he danced in front of Kurt's lawn chair, reaching for his hands to move their arms back and forth even thought Kurt was still sitting.

"I stand by my previous statement," Kurt deadpanned, the corners of his mouth just barely twitching up.

"Oh, come on, don't make me go over there alone. There's only your parents' crowd dancing and I am not that old, no matter how much you think I am."

"I'll go with you, Blaine," Josie said. "I checked out of their conversation a while ago." She winked at him and grabbed his hand. "The boys can join us in a song or two."

Blaine turned to Kurt, who simply nodded and waved him off. One song turned into six, and by the time Kurt came over, most of the younger crowd had actually followed Blaine and Josie's lead. R. Kelly's Ignition (Remix) had just kicked on and Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, pulling him into their circle.

"Do you know all the words to this song too?" Kurt said, smirking and doing a little shimmy move that Blaine thought was absolutely adorable. He made a mental note to find a club in Columbus that wasn't overrun with OSU kids so they could go dancing for real.

"Of course," Blaine said, narrowing his eyes. "So baby, gimme that toot toot, and lemme get you that beep beep, running her hands through my fro -" Blaine paused to run his fingers through his hair and Kurt burst out laughing.

"You're too much," he said, grabbing Blaine's hands, probably to keep him from doing anymore of his dance moves - which wereawesome in Blaine's opinion. "How much have you had to drink?" he asked, laughing.

"Enough," Blaine answered back, returning Kurt's grin. He'd already made a mental note to switch to soda after his last beer - he didn't want to get totally smashed in front of Kurt's family. He still couldn't deny the fact that he was pleasantly buzzed. "I actually am pretty thirsty," he realized, "I could use some water."

"We should also eat food before it's all gone," Kurt pointed out. They walked over to the card tables they'd set up earlier, now loaded with food, and filled their paper plates, Kurt grabbing them each a bottle of water. They made their way back to their lawn chairs, eating their food mostly in silence - Blaine not realizing how hungry he was until now. Blaine glanced around, people watching again, and noticed Finn and Rachel walking out the back door holding hands. He saw them exchange a glance, smiling and Finn move his hand to Rachel's lower back. "Kurt. Do you think ..." he trailed off, not knowing if he should even go there, but Kurt did.

"Ugh, yes. I've lived with Finn long enough to know what that face means," Kurt replied, sounding annoyed. "They've already done this twice. They were awful for each other."

"Third time's a charm?" Blaine said hopefully, using his fork to spear the last of his pasta salad.

"Maybe," Kurt admitted, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip which told Blaine he was doubtful. "They've both done a lot of growing up over the last three years." Finn wandered off to the food table, leaving Rachel by the door. She watched him go and then turned to see Kurt and Blaine staring at her. She looked a little panicked, avoiding their gaze and rushing over to the opposite side of the backyard.

"I'll talk to her later," Kurt said with a dismissive handwave. "You done?" He pointed to Blaine's empty plate, and Blaine nodded handing it to him. "Good. They probably won't set off the fireworks for at least an hour, do you want to go for a walk?" Kurt reached for Blaine's hand to help him up, throwing away their trash and leading Blaine to the front yard. They turned left once they reached the sidewalk in front of the house and Kurt wrapped his hand in Blaine's again. "Sorry, I just could use some fresh air. Which sounds silly, we were outside but - I guess I didn't realize my parents had invited so many people."

"Don't apologize," Blaine said, leaning over to try to kiss Kurt as they walked, mostly missing but getting the corner of his mouth. He knew he probably shouldn't, Lima was just like Westerville, and even though it was eleven years after the Sadie Hawkins dance, things were still the same, right? He smiled sadly and squeezed Kurt's hand, walking in silence and not letting go.

"You've been unusually quiet these past few days," Kurt finally said as they turned into a cul-de-sac, hitting a dead end. They looped back around, heading towards Kurt's house again before Blaine spoke.

"I guess Bradley let it slip to Ben about New York and he was just being a protective older brother Thursday night, making sure I was thinking things through." Kurt's brow furrowed a little, and Blaine could see his face get stony, like he was bracing for something, something bad. Blaine sighed. "I haven't changed my mind, Kurt, not by a longshot." Kurt's face relaxed a little and he continued. "Ben thought this was just some fling, a rebound thing, he didn't realize - he didn't realize it was real."

Kurt squeezed his hand and finally spoke. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him just because we were having amazing sex didn't mean I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you," Blaine said, grinning widely and feeling a tug at his hand. He looked over at Kurt, who'd stopped in his tracks.

"Repeat that last part," Kurt said, his voice wavering a little. Blaine turned to face him and his eyes were glistening under the streetlights. Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine whispered back, his lips just inches from Kurt's.

"Kurt Hummel, I don't care if the college finds out and I get fired and I have to live with you in a shoebox in New York City, I want to spent the rest of my life with you." His voice broke with emotion on the tail end, but he grinned anyways and Kurt pulled him in for a kiss, not hesitating to slip his tongue in and suddenly, they were making out in front of a random house two blocks away from Kurt's.

"I love you, I love you so much," Kurt whispered as they broke, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

They walked back to watch Puck's illegal fireworks and that night when they slept together in Kurt's old bed it was the opposite of the night before, slow and silent, because they'd already said everything they needed to say.

Blaine watched from the front stoop with a cup of coffee as Kurt said goodbye to Bradley and Josie the next morning. He was leaning on the doorjamb when Burt came up beside him with his own mug.

"Thanks, Burt, really, for letting me and Bradley and Josie stay here this weekend," Blaine said, turning to face him. Blaine wasn't leaving until the next morning, but it seemed like a good time to say it.

Burt shrugged. "Like I told Kurt, I miss having him home. If that means he brings you all around, that's an easy trade off." Burt met Blaine's eye and his were twinkling a little. Another thing to add to the list of things Kurt got from his dad.

"I'm glad you're going with him next year," Burt said after a moment, clapping a hand over Blaine's shoulder. "I've seen the way you look at him. He deserves to be with someone who loves him like that."

Now Blaine was starting to get a little choked up. Kurt's dad not only liked him, but approved of him moving to New York with Kurt. "He really does, you raised an amazing son."

Burt scoffed at that a little. "Plus, it helps you have family in the area," he joked after a pause. "It'll be easier to get him back here to see us." Burt gave Blaine's shoulder one last squeeze before turning and walking back in. Bradley and Josie finally wrapped up their conversation with Kurt and climbed into Bradley's car. Blaine waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

Once the car had driven far enough away to not be seen, Kurt turned and walked back to Blaine. "What's wrong?" he asked, probably because Blaine's eyes were still a little teary.

"Absolutely nothing," Blaine answered, grinning and pulling him inside. Blaine absolutely spoke the truth - he wasn't sure how life could get much better.

"So, did you have a good weekend?" Kurt asked later that night as they snuggled in the hammock out by the pool. It was late, Burt and Carole already in bed and Finn spending the night at Puck's (though Kurt had reason to believe he was actually at Rachel's but wasn't prying).

"I had an excellent weekend," Blaine replied, reaching for Kurt's hand with a small smile. Blaine knew they should head to bed soon themselves, but he didn't want the day to end quite yet. In the morning, Kurt would have to go off to the shop and Blaine would have to drive back to Columbus and straight to campus. The night was warm and breezy and the hammock was a bit too small for two people, so Blaine was pressed up close against Kurt's side, every once in a while one of them leaning over to trade lazy kisses. "Though, I never did get to use the pool," he said with a small chuckle.

"I haven't used it either - what, don't look at me like that! The sun isn't exactly my thing," Kurt protested at Blaine's gaping mouth.

"Kurt, you've been here three weeks," Blaine pointed out, laughing and turning to face him in the hammock, which wasn't an easy task.

"Yes, and?" Kurt said pointedly before relaxing his expression a little. "I need a new swimsuit and haven't gone looking for one yet. Everyone else uses it. It'll be fine." He met Blaine's eye, pausing for a moment before saying, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Blaine pointed a finger straight into Kurt's chest in accusation. "You're not going to use it all summer, are you? And I won't be here to make you."

"Sun, Blaine. It's this bright orange ball that burns in the sky every day." Kurt stared back at Blaine for a moment before Blaine made a move to get out of the hammock, resulting in a tangle of arms and legs. "Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt's eyes looked a little unsure for a moment, as if he wasn't positive Blaine wasn't going to throw him in.

"The sun isn't out now," Blaine answered in a sing-song voice, moving to unbutton his jeans. "I for one am going for a swim. You are more than welcome to join me, but I won't make you."

"Your swimsuit's inside," Kurt said dryly as Blaine pulled off his shirt, so he was just standing in his underwear. Blaine shrugged and shed them as well before running and jumping in the pool. He swore he heard Kurt mutter, "Oh my god," when he did.

Blaine came up for air and swam over to the side, folding his arms on the edge near Kurt, still in the hammock. "You know you want to join me," Blaine said, continuing with his playful tone. "The water's not cold at all," he added, which was kind of a lie - but it wasrefreshing. Kurt just continued to stare at him like he was crazy, which Blaine kind of was (he was naked in his boyfriend's parents' pool and he was old enough to know better).

"I'll make it worth your while," Blaine said before pushing off the side of the pool and diving backwards, swimming to the other side. When he came up for air again, he saw Kurt had moved from the hammock to the edge of the pool. Still fully dressed, though.

"I'm weighing my options," Kurt said to Blaine's unanswered question. Blaine swam over to the side and reached out for Kurt's leg, but Kurt jumped back before he could reach him. "God, you're inconsolable," Kurt muttered, but he started to unbutton his shirt, shedding it and folding it neatly. "Actually, let me run in and get us towels, there are some right inside the door." Blaine watched Kurt walk over to the door and duck inside just for a minute, returning with two fluffy towels. Blaine swam idly for a bit as he undressed, not wanting to stare and make Kurt chicken out before he even got in.

"Try not to get my hair too wet," Kurt warned, stepping gingerly down the steps at the shallow end. Blaine grinned and swam to meet him.

"Kurt Hummel, are you afraid?" Blaine asked incredulously, taking his hand when he was close enough.

"No, I just don't appreciate feeling like a drowned rat," Kurt protested as Blaine led him deeper and deeper into the water. "And this is definitely cold."

"I'll warm you up," Blaine said with a grin as Kurt bit his lip to stop his smile and shook his head.

"Some days I wonder why I'm in love with you," Kurt teased, leaning up against the edge of the pool.

"I don't know why either, but I'm glad you are," Blaine said, voice turning husky suddenly as he swam in front of Kurt, standing on the pool floor and moving so their torsos were touching.

"Me too," Kurt admitted quietly before Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, Kurt winding his arms around Blaine's neck instantly and slipping his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips as their tongues moved together, Kurt pulling Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, which never failed to turn Blaine on. After only a few minutes of kissing, Blaine was already hard, rolling his hips against Kurt, their cocks brushing against each other, gliding effortlessly against one another in the water.

It was Kurt's turn to moan into Blaine's mouth, moving his hands to Blaine's hips, pulling him even closer. Blaine obliged, grinding against him and eliciting another moan from Kurt's mouth. "God, you feel good, Blaine," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as Blaine nipped at Kurt's earlobe and down his jaw, Kurt's skin tasting like chlorine where it had been splashed with water. Blaine laughed against Kurt's neck, sucking lightly, not hard enough to bruise, before inching back a little to slip a hand between them, wrapping it around Kurt's cock and starting to pump slowly, eventually working faster, faster as Kurt's breathing got heavier and more labored.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, screwing his eyes shut as Blaine ran his thumb over the head of his cock, Blaine leaning forward to fuse his lips to Kurt's so Kurt wouldn't shout out when he came. Kurt's orgasm wasn't far behind, Blaine feeling Kurt tense under his fingers and shudder against him. Blaine let go of Kurt's cock when his hips pulled back a bit.

Blaine shook his hand in the water a bit and smiled before kissing Kurt chastely on the lips. "See, easy clean up," he said before kissing Kurt one more time as Kurt groaned in exasperation.

"You're ruining my post-orgasm bliss," Kurt whined, Blaine cutting him off with a kiss, more dirty than chaste this time. "At least you have the good sense to distract me with your mouth," he muttered against Blaine's lips when they broke. "I think for that I'm going to make you wait until we get upstairs."

"I'm kind of okay with that," Blaine said, wondering if he could get Kurt to take a shower with him. "Just give me a minute, I'm having a moment," he added, grinning and resting his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"You're having a moment when your dick is that hard? You're thinking with your brain while you re turned on? Alert the presses, I didn't think it was possible." Kurt was smirking and Blaine nipped at Kurt's collarbone in retaliation, causing him to yelp. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked, serious for the first time all night.

"It's just - three weeks," Blaine said, after tomorrow he wouldn't see Kurt for three more weeks, until he came back to Columbus for the weekend.

"That's right, three more weeks and then you'll have another whole weekend with me, and then three more weeks and I'll be home for good." Kurt's eyes widened as he placed slow open-mouthed kisses on Blaine's shoulder, distractedly.

"Yeah. Six more weeks until you're home to Columbus for the rest of the year." Blaine smiled to himself and Kurt stopped kissing his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye.

"No, I meant home with you and Brady," Kurt said, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Where I hope to be for a very long time."

"Me too," Blaine replied quietly, his voice thick with emotion. He nuzzled against Kurt's neck before whispering the words on his neck again. "Me too." 


	7. Take A Breath & Listen

Notes: God, I suck. Three months and a day. Thanks for everyone who's stuck with me. Extra special thanks to Kerry, who lets me word vomit at her until something sticks and everyone who made it their mission to make sure I finish this. You know who you are. ALSO: I'm having trouble uploading here. Eventually I'll give up on a chapter even if the formatting is messed up. I only update here because someone asked ever so kindly. If it bothers you, check my profile for other places to read this fic. Thanks!

Kurt had survived the summer. Nine weeks back in Lima left him just on the good side of 'I'll remember this time fondly' and not 'this was the longest goddamn summer of my whole fairly short life.'

Well, almost survived. He was currently stuck in traffic on the 33 on the way back to Columbus. The cars were at a standstill and Kurt figured there had to be some horrific accident miles down the highway. None of this would have even happened if he'd left on time.

He'd agreed on working the morning at the shop, just to finish tidying his things up, and then the whole shop insisted on taking him to lunch one last time. Most of the guys had been working for Burt since Kurt was a little kid, so it somehow turned into sharing memory after memory, and Burt was just beaming, so who was Kurt to say no?

Then, by the time he made it back to the house to shower and pack up, he realized maybe he'd acquired quite a few more things than what he'd left Columbus with, and by the time he'd packed his Navigator to the brim, Carole was home and making dinner, and he might as well stay instead of eating greasy fast food on the road, right?

So, at ten o'clock on a Sunday night, Kurt was still over an hour out of Columbus in a car that wasn't moving anywhere. He'd called Blaine at various points throughout the day, the last time being when he left Lima, and he jumped at the wheel when his phone rang where it lay on the passenger seat.

"You're stuck in that accident, aren't you?" Blaine said, the moment Kurt answered. "They're talking about it on the news."

"Is that what this is?" Kurt asked, glancing out his window only to see rows and rows of brake lights. "Because all I know is that we haven't moved in over thirty minutes. Ugh, if I had just left on time," he whined, feeling a little bit guilty because he knew Blaine was eager to see him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Things happen. What's another few hours when I get to keep you the rest of the year?" Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice (and the unsaid _hopefully longer_) and he had a point.

"You're right, today's just been … long," Kurt said with a sigh. "I'm just tired and weary and we both have to be at work in the morning."

"I know." A hint of disappointment came through when Blaine spoke and Kurt's heart dropped. It was stupid, _stupid_, it had just been such a long day on top of such a long few weeks. "Hey, why don't you just go home and get a good night's sleep and we'll see each other tomorrow afternoon? You're working until two, right? I only have office hours all day getting summer grades in, I'll make sure I can leave by then."

The disappointment was gone from his voice, and Kurt knew that was probably for the best. He sighed again, resting his head against the cool glass of the window. "You're probably right," Kurt said, trying not to sound any more upset about the day's events than he had already. "It's just ... it's all really hitting me that next summer I won't be here."

"Second thoughts?" Blaine asked, even though they both knew the answer to that.

"Never," Kurt said with a chuckle. "It just seemed weirdly final. I think both Carole and my dad were getting teary as I drove away."

"Now that you've told me that, I'm going to insist you visit them a lot before we leave," Blaine teased, and god, Kurt missed him. Sure, he'd seen him just three weeks before, but unfortunately his weekend in Columbus became a bit overrun with other plans and Kurt felt like he barely saw Blaine. Blaine finally broke the silence, Kurt snapping back to the conversation. "Go home and rest. I'll be fine, promise."

Kurt chewed mindlessly at the corner of his lip. He hated not seeing Blaine, but at this rate it would probably be after midnight before he got home since cars still weren't moving. He hesitated a bit longer before saying, "Okay, but if you're not done by two, I'm marching into your office and dragging you off."

"Deal," Blaine said in between laughs. "Drive safe, Kurt."

Blaine must have been the good luck he needed, because Kurt had only made it through a quarter of his Broadway favorites playlist when cars finally started moving. It would still be late when he got to Columbus - after eleven - but finally getting back on the road invigorated Kurt and he suddenly wasn't as tired as he thought.

He pulled onto Blaine's street, the light at the far end flickering as it always did, and it seemed like nothing had changed. Kurt sat in Blaine's driveway for a moment, trying to figure out if he should attempt to bring in his overnight bag at least, but he finally scolded himself for taking longer than necessary. He could make do with whatever he'd left in the past.

Kurt tried to be quiet as he slipped through the door, not wanting to wake Blaine. He saw Brady's ears perk up from the dog bed in the living room and Kurt walked over to greet him so he wouldn't bark. Brady was excited to see Kurt, tail wagging and bursting with energy. Kurt hoped Blaine would be just as excited.

Once Brady calmed down, Kurt toed off his shoes, leaving them by the front door and wandered down the hall to find Blaine fast asleep and sprawled out across the queen size bed. Kurt smiled to himself, walking over to kiss Blaine's forehead and tuck an errant curl behind his ear. Blaine stirred a little as Kurt shed his jeans and shirt and by the time Kurt slipped under the covers, Blaine whispered, "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope," Kurt said, unable to hide his grin as he crawled over closer to Blaine. Blaine's eyes were still half shut, but he grinned and sighed happily, pulling Kurt close and throwing one of his legs over Kurt's in an attempt to keep him there. "Not letting me leave again?" Kurt teased softly before closing the gap between them and kissing Blaine.

"Never," Blaine whispered when they broke, kissing Kurt one more time. "Thought I told you to go home."

Kurt didn't hesitate for a moment before answering. "I did."

-

Kurt's birthday fell over Labor Day weekend, as it often did, and as much as Blaine insisted they go somewhere just as they had for his birthday, before the rush of school picked up again, the thought of traveling on a holiday weekend wasn't high on Kurt's priority list. In fact, not leaving Blaine's house for the long weekend seemed like the perfect present, in Kurt's opinion, especially after being away for so long. Sunday was his actual birthday. They'd slept in and Blaine had cooked brunch and dinner for them all by himself. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Blaine clean up from dinner before they moved onto dessert, when his phone buzzed with a text from Finn.

_hey dude happy bday! were u planning on coming home tonight? I have ur present_

Kurt tried not to laugh at his stepbrother's belated text as he typed out a response. _Thanks! Wasn't planning on it, get it from you Tues?_ He set his phone down on the table once more, watching how the stained glass he'd bought Blaine in Montreal was catching all of the light from the sunset outside and casting the colors into the kitchen. Blaine's face was washed with a golden yellow, making him look even more tan than usual.

Kurt's phone buzzed again, breaking his concentration – and concentrating on Blaine was pretty important. _uh it's kinda time sensitive any way you could stop by tonight?_

Kurt had been in a wonderful place from the wine he drank with dinner (and, if he was being honest, he'd been drinking all day because there were mimosas with brunch – hey, you only turn twenty-two once). Now, he was starting to get annoyed. He moved to the couch in the living room, resting his head on the armrest. He figured he should give up on the texting and dialed Finn's number right away.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn exclaimed when he answered, sounding slightly nervous.

"What is so important that I have to come over tonight, Finn?" Kurt said bluntly.

"Uh, well, you see," Finn stammered and Kurt could hear rustling in the background, as if someone was tearing the phone out of his hands.

"Kurt! Happy birthday again!" It was Rachel. What the hell was Rachel doing in Ohio? She'd gone back to New York over a month ago. She'd texted him that morning and didn't mention a word about being in town.

"Rachel," Kurt said, as sternly as he could, which wasn't really all that sternly – because, well, _the wine_. "What in the hell is going on? What are you doing at my house?"

"I'm part of your surprise!" she exclaimed brightly. "Finn was supposed to text Blaine to get him to bring you over … but time got away from us …"

"Rachel Berry, stop it right there. I will do whatever you want, just _stop_."

He sighed. Hearing Rachel discuss her presumed sex life with Finn was _not_ supposed to be on the agenda today. Not that he wasn't grateful for Finn's thoughtfulness in whatever his present might be, he kind of just wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend _alone_. Hadn't he made that clear? Was that too much to ask?

Rachel _harrumph_-ed loudly before continuing. "Be here in an hour, and not a minute before."

"Rachel, neither of us is in any shape to drive." There was a pause as if she hadn't considered the possibility and Kurt sighed. "Okay, okay, it's only a few blocks, we'll walk. See you in an hour."

"What was all that about?" Blaine asked, throwing himself down on the couch. Kurt reached down to pull him up, until Blaine was resting on his chest.

"I hate my friends," Kurt declared. He let go of Blaine's arms and wrapped his own around Blaine's neck. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want to do anything for my birthday. I don't care if I'm being selfish, it's _my birthday_"

Blaine's fingers were tracing patterns on Kurt's chest, through the thin t-shirt he'd grabbed out of Blaine's drawers earlier. He'd brought his own, but he knew Blaine got some sort of thrill when Kurt wore his clothes. He'd also borrowed a pair of Blaine's sweatpants and it was the most undignified birthday outfit ever.

He loved it.

"It's not selfish at all," Blaine finally said, stilling his hands. "Though I'm sure they mean well."

"I'm sure they do," Kurt replied, even though his tone indicated otherwise. "Finn wants us to come over in an hour. Rachel's there. They have a present for me. I'm not letting myself think about what it is."

Blaine stared at him for what seemed like forever before speaking again. "Well, we have an hour," Blaine said, voice playful as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the sweatpants Kurt was wearing. He tugged them down a little to expose Kurt's cock, and what was Blaine doing? They didn't have time for this.

"We do have an hour, but we have to look presentable to see other people, which means showering again and real clothes – and, _oh_." Blaine had put his mouth to work, taking Kurt's cock in his mouth with no warning whatsoever. He wasn't even hard, though he could feel Blaine trying his damnedest to get him there. "Blaine," Kurt whined, pulling at his hair a little to try and get him to stop even though he really didn't him want to.

"We'll be late," Blaine replied, his voice going all growly, and okay, Kurt didn't need any more convincing.

One hour and twenty-eight minutes later, Kurt texted Rachel they were coming. The walk back to his house was quicker than he remembered, and they'd taken Brady too since he hadn't been on a proper walk all day. "What do you think it is? Your present, that is." Blaine asked as they turned the corner onto Kurt's street.

"I have no idea," Kurt admitted. "I can't think of anything that would be 'time sensitive.' Aside from a surprise party, but I doubt he'd do that. Well, I doubt he'd be able to pull that off without spoiling the surprise, anyways."

"Why would he throw you a surprise party?" Blaine asked as they stopped to let Brady sniff a tree.

"Back when it was your birthday, I remember telling Finn about your family coming over as sort of a surprise party, and he reminded me that I threw him one when he turned nineteen. It was our first year away and he was having a rough time and I know it meant a lot to him. He commented he should throw me one someday," Kurt said, laughing at the memory. "That was seven months ago, I doubt he remembered."

Finn might have remembered.

Kurt used his key to unlock the door when they arrived at the house and Blaine let Brady off his leash. "Alright, alright, we're here. It's Blaine's fault we're late." Kurt's tone was far cheekier than it normally would be, but he figured Rachel was in for a little payback for earlier.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't _complaining_ about it at the time," Blaine protested, laughing, Kurt giggling along with him. Perhaps they were both still a little tipsy? Blaine reached out to pinch at Kurt's arm, Kurt batting him away when they both realized it was dark in the house. "Hey, why are the lights out? Where are they?"

Kurt fumbled for the light switch to find fifty people crammed into his living room. Everyone from the OSU music department that Kurt knew was there, plus Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes and assorted significant others. It was if Finn had it in him to throw at least one semi-raging party at their place before they moved out in the spring – _everyone_ was there. "Surprise?" Liz said, blowing a noisemaker while everyone else appeared shocked and just stared at Kurt and Blaine in the entryway.

Kurt tore his gaze away from the crowd to glance at Blaine, who honestly looked like a deer in caught in the headlights. Just about everyone who was standing in front of them was in one of Blaine's classes this quarter and the only ones who knew Kurt was dating Blaine were Liz and the guys who'd come to the Fourth of July party. With Blaine's impending New York job search, they didn't want any problems, so Kurt had continually blown off questions as to who he was dating.

It hadn't been too hard, being away all summer in Lima, and Kurt was aware he'd have to tell a few more people this quarter. He just wasn't expecting to tell everyone he knew. All at once. There was no way they could blow it off, not with their little conversation when they walked through the door. Fuck.

Kurt cleared his throat loudly and turned back to the crowd. "Okay, so all of you know Dr. Anderson. Tonight, he's just Blaine, and you all will _not_ make this fucking weird. As a present to me, okay?"

There were murmurs and nodding and Finn finally cleared his throat as well. "Uh, there's drinks outside in the backyard if anyone needs some fresh air. Happy birthday Kurt!" he called before making a beeline for the sliding glass door, Rachel looking mortified and following quickly behind.

"I'm going to kill them both," Kurt muttered as Liz walked up to them, pressing cold drinks in their hands.

"I'll hold your cufflinks, birthday boy," she declared, kissing him on the cheek. "And I am _really sorry_, I assumed Finn would have you looped in," she added, wincing in Blaine's general direction.

"That would have been nice," Blaine said, quickly drowning his drink. Blaine still looked slightly panicked.

Kurt locked eyes with him, taking the cup from his hand and passing it back to Liz. "Liz, I think Blaine needs another drink, can you get that while I talk to him for a minute?" Once she was gone, Kurt rubbed at Blaine's arm comfortingly. "Blaine, honey. Breathe."

"I'm sorry," Blaine replied, laughing nervously. "It's not even – it's – I told a good majority of my students I just fucked you." He ran a hand through his hair and put his hands on his hips, staring at the ground.

"Blaine, it'll be alright. Every person in this room knows what a vindictive bitch I can be. They're not going to risk my wrath." Blaine cracked a smile. Progress. "Everything will be fine. Unless, you know, things have changed." Kurt knew they hadn't, but he also knew it would snap out of his funk.

"No, of course not," Blaine blurted out, lifting his head to look at Kurt again. "Kurt, you know I'm in this for the long haul."

"Just checking," Kurt replied, grinning widely so Blaine knew he was teasing. "Now, come on, let's get you drunk enough so you forget about this whole exchange, and if all else fails, classes don't start for two more weeks."

"I love you so much right now," Blaine said, his expression earnest as could be, and Kurt couldn't help it, he had to kiss him, right then and there in the hallway in front of half the party goers. He could hear some catcalls behind him as his lips touched Blaine's, and if he didn't have a drink in his hand, he would have flipped them off for good measure.

-

"Blaine, not that I don't enjoy what you're doing, but you should probably get a move on it so you're not late," Kurt said with a sigh. Blaine was currently nuzzling into Kurt's neck, placing slow, lazy kisses wherever his mouth touched, his stubble scratching across Kurt's skin. As much as Kurt would love to spend a lazy day in bed, it was Sunday, and like most Sundays, it was Uncle Blaine day. Blaine usually spent the day with his nephews and Kurt used the day to get caught up on schoolwork for the week ahead.

Blaine whined against Kurt's neck, but obediently pulled back. "You should come," Blaine offered as he got up and out of bed. They were going to a local farm's pumpkin patch and Kurt knew Blaine really wanted him to come. It wasn't Tyler and Charlie Kurt was worried about – for almost two and a half, they were pretty much angels – it was Ohio patrons on a whole he didn't really want to deal with. Kurt didn't really have much work to get through that afternoon, so he technically could go and not get bogged down later in the week. "It'll be fun?" Blaine tried, but his voice wasn't very convincing.

"Blaine Anderson, you've known me long enough to know that going to a pumpkin patch is _nowhere_ on my spectrum of fun." Kurt sat up and moved to get out of bed anyways and Blaine walked over to the other side of the bed to meet him.

"Okay, it won't be absolute torture, and _I'll_ have more fun if you're there. Better?" Blaine slotted himself in between Kurt's legs where he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I promise I'll make it worth your while. I'm not past bribery."

"There are so many things wrong with that. I don't know where to begin," Kurt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kurt gave in in the end, and he had to admit, it had the potential to be a little fun. Kurt had wonderful memories of going with his parents when he was a kid and he could probably be talked into getting a pumpkin to carve with Blaine back at his place.

However, he could not be persuaded to take a picture with Blaine in the ridiculous pumpkins at the entrance with holes cut out so patrons could stick their faces through. "Come on, Kurt!" Blaine said cheerfully. Lelia had run off after Charlie, who went sprinting towards the hay bale maze. Ben and Kurt were each holding one of Tyler's hands – Tyler tended to attach himself to Kurt's hip whenever he was around.

Yeah, Kurt didn't understand it either.

"My hands are full," Kurt deadpanned, tightening his grip on Tyler's tiny hand and shoving Ben's shoulder in the direction of the plywood pumpkins. "Take a photo with your idiot brother to appease him."

Lelia appeared just in time to snap their photo and Tyler tugged on Kurt's hand. "Silly," he proclaimed, pointing a finger at the pumpkins and the absurd faces Ben and Blaine were making.

"Your dad and your uncle are _very_ silly," Kurt said, nodding in agreement. Charlie ran up to Ben and stuck his head through the hole for Lelia to take his picture. "Do you want a pumpkin picture too?"

Tyler seemed deep in thought for a moment, like he wasn't sure, but then he tugged on Kurt's hand again. "With you," he finally said, trying to drag Kurt over to the pumpkins.

"Oh, honey, I don't think …" He trailed off when they passed Blaine, smirking to himself as he waited next to the damned pumpkins. "Shut up. I hate you," Kurt whispered at Blaine as they watched Tyler climb on top of the wooden stool behind the pumpkin. "I hate you so much."

"I think I need this one for myself," Blaine said, whipping out his cell phone. Kurt made a mental note to delete the photo while he slept.

To Kurt's surprise, it was surprisingly slow for the Sunday afternoon before Halloween and they were able to wander down the rows of pumpkins easily. Charlie picked out his pumpkin right away, spending the rest of the time chasing Ben up and down the rows. Kurt had to talk Blaine out of getting the largest pumpkin within eyesight. "You're not going to let us get a pumpkin?" Blaine said, pretending to pout. "I thought you'd be into decorating for the holidays."  
>"Who said I'm not?" Kurt replied, trying to suppress a grin. "That one won't fit on your stoop, though. Maybe we can get a few smaller ones. I have some ideas, but they involve painting and lots of glitter."<p>

Blaine stopped in his tracks and reached for Kurt's hand, squeezing it. "If we weren't in a pumpkin patch in greater Franklin County, I would so kiss you right now."

Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eye and quirked an eyebrow. "I had no idea you were so passionate about glitter."

"Mommy, I want glitter too," Tyler said as he tried to pull his chosen pumpkin away from the vine, and the moment was gone. Kurt and Blaine turned to watch him.

"Oh, I don't know, Mommy isn't good with glitter. It sounds like Kurt is a glitter pro, though, maybe you should ask him." Lelia threw him a glance and her eyes were twinkling and _Kurt hated them all_.

Tyler let go of his pumpkin and ran to Kurt, attaching himself to Kurt's leg. "Glitter, Kurt, glitter," he pleaded, grabbing onto Kurt's jeans and tugging. Someone must have taught Tyler how to pout, because his bottom lip was exaggerated and he just looked pathetic, and god, this was why Kurt wasn't good around children. He was such a pushover.

"Okay, we can put glitter on your pumpkin," Kurt said, pulling Tyler's hands away from his leg. "Only if Uncle Blaine promises to clean up after us," he added and Tyler ran back to Lelia, clapping. He turned to face Blaine. "That's for the pouting. I'm going to assume you taught him that face, because you use it on me all the time."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, and then promptly shut it. "Okay, I'll clean up all of the glitter."

"That's what I thought," Kurt said, a little smugly, as he reached for Blaine's hand. "Now, come on, pick out some pumpkins so we can get out of here."

-

It was the week Kurt hated most all year: the dreaded week after Thanksgiving. The last week of classes and the week before finals was upon them. It was the week when he and caffeine became BFFs, he didn't sleep nearly enough, and _everyone_ he came into contact with was stressed and on edge. It always seemed more hectic than the same week in other quarters, probably because of Thanksgiving thrown in there.

It didn't help that his dad and Carole came for the long weekend, everyone ganging up on Kurt to drag him to the OSU game against Michigan. Blaine was appalled he was going to graduate without ever going to a game and his dad had pulled out the fun family outing excuse. It was actually wonderful getting to spend so much time with them – but nothing got done for four days and now it was Wednesday and everything was smacking him in the face.

He knew he'd be calmer in a week. Hell, he'd be calmer in _twenty-four hours_ once his to-do list had a few more checkmarks on it. And hey, this was the last fall quarter he'd have to get through. That would be cause for celebration – in merely nine days.

Kurt walked through Blaine's door after work that night, dumping all of his books and papers and laptop accessories right in the front hall. Blaine was still on campus in his office – and he felt bad, because he knew Blaine had just as much work as he did. Kurt knew he should get started on something, anything, but he really, really just needed five minutes to wallow in his stress.

He made a beeline to Blaine's room, ignoring Brady's excited tail wagging, and faceplanted straight into the pillows. Even though his mind was racing about all of the things he _should_ be doing, it was nice to have a few minutes of relaxation. He would definitely get started on his outline for his counterpoint paper after his five minutes of freedom or maybe read through what he'd already written for 18th & 19th Century Song Literature – it needed a little something more. Not that Kurt didn't appreciate the classics, but he'd be happy when they moved onto the 20th century next quarter.

Or, he supposed he really should work on his Earth Science take home exam … ugh. Why had he followed his advisor's suggestion of saving both sciences until his senior year? Thankfully, his glee club advisor had fudged their hours, so they were meeting only once this week instead of the regular three times, and that would give him a bit of extra wiggle room. Crap, that reminded him, he owed Dr. Liles a tentative list of songs he was thinking about for his senior recital, which was scarily only three or four months off. It was actually due last week, but she told him they could meet after finals. Kurt was almost positive Blaine had something to do with it. He wasn't quite sure what Blaine said to her or why she agreed and he hated relying on someone else's help – but he was really, really past the point of caring.

Kurt must have drifted off to sleep somewhere between classifying rock formations and running through every song he'd ever sung (both at McKinley and OSU), because he woke to Blaine gently removing his shoes. Kurt resisted the urge to crawl under the covers and go back to sleep because his brain began to panic that maybe it had been longer than five minutes. He sat up with a jolt and his vision swam before him, and okay, maybe he wasn't quite awake yet.

"I was trying to avoid that," Blaine said quietly, nudging at him until he fell back on the bed. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice and rolled over to watch as Blaine crawled into bed next to him.

"No, no, you getting in bed is not going to help me get up. I wasn't supposed to sleep. I have too much to do," Kurt replied, trying to get up again, but Blaine just grabbed him at the waist and pulled him against him.

"You must also need to rest or you wouldn't have fallen asleep face down with your shoes on," Blaine teased, tightening his grip on Kurt until he stopped squirming, finally admitting defeat. "It's not that late yet. One more hour of not doing anything and then I'll cook us dinner while you work. Can I do anything? Make you some tea, draw you a bath?"

Kurt opened his eyes fully to actually look at Blaine for the first time that night. He'd passed him on campus at some point earlier, looking as harried as Kurt felt, and while his hair was still a little wild and windblown, he was upbeat and surprisingly calm.

Because he knew Kurt needed him to be.

"Why are you always so good to me?" Kurt finally asked, lifting his head from the pillows just enough to give Blaine a quick peck.

"Because I've been there before and would have benefitted from someone making sure I slept and ate and covered me with kisses," Blaine replied, punctuating his words with kisses to Kurt's jaw and neck, loud, exaggerated pops against his skin that Kurt couldn't help giggle at. "No, but seriously, what do you need?"

Kurt thought for a moment before saying, "Can we just lay here? And wake me up in an hour if I fall asleep? Because I feel too good to move."

Blaine reached in his pocket for his phone and fiddled with it, probably setting an alarm. He tossed it behind Kurt's back and shuffled around on the bed until he found a comfortable position. Comfortable to Blaine meant his legs entwined with Kurt's, an ankle hooked over Kurt's own effectively pinning him to the bed, his arms wrapped around Kurt still and his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable for Kurt – Blaine's arm was pressing against Kurt's shoulder blades, but he was just too lazy to move an inch. "Thanks," he murmured, his voice thick with sleep. Blaine was saying something, but Kurt was already drifting away again, this time dreaming about his wonderful boyfriend instead of science and song choices.

Kurt woke to the sound of 'Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow' coming softly from Blaine's phone and he wanted to groan, because it was _so cheesy_, but he was still delirious from sleep and broke into a smile instead. He turned to tell Blaine and realized he wasn't there anymore. He reached for the phone to shut off the alarm and wandered out into the kitchen.

All of Kurt's books and things had been picked up from the entryway and stacked neatly on the table. His laptop and phone were plugged into the wall to charge. Blaine was putting away the dishes and Brady was sitting at his feet.

"Better after your power nap?" Blaine asked, grinning when he saw Kurt in the doorway.

"Something like that," Kurt replied, suppressing a yawn. He walked over to Blaine and hugged him from behind as he was putting away the coffee mugs. Kurt sighed heavily as he leaned against Blaine and Blaine chuckled.

"Maybe I should leave one of these out for you. You don't seem awake yet." He laughed again when Kurt reached around him to grab one of the coffee mugs and headed over to the Keurig.

"This is why I don't take naps when I have things to do," Kurt retorted. He waited as the machine warmed up and glanced at the clock. "Seven o'clock. I can't believe I slept so long." He shook his head as he fiddled with the machine to make his coffee and Blaine finally closed the dishwasher door.

"I was going to make food until I realized I haven't been food shopping in a week. I ordered Thai. It'll be here soon." Blaine walked over to where Kurt was standing, rubbing his shoulders slowly. Kurt groaned at the contact, and okay, he really had to get a handle on himself. Just because they'd been too busy to have sex in a week, didn't mean Kurt should groan at Blaine's slightest touch – though Blaine _did_ have amazing hands. Blaine kept at it, kneading down further over his shoulder blades, hitting the spot next to his spine where he always tensed up.

Blaine finally moved his hands to the small of Kurt's back, pushing gently with his thumbs. "So, here's the plan," Blaine said, dropping his voice low, like he was telling Kurt a secret of national security. "It's seven now. Get to work, but I'm going to make you stop for dinner, and then at midnight, no matter where you are, I'm dragging you to bed, got it?"

"Not to sleep, I take it," Kurt replied, smirking as he picked up his now full coffee mug.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you relieve your stress before sleep?" Blaine asked, sounding almost wounded as he backed away. "Trust me, you won't be thinking of your to-do list one bit when I'm through with you."

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow at him, because _really, Blaine_. Luckily, the doorbell rang, and Kurt was hungry enough to drop the whole thing.

-

Kurt woke up far too early on New Year's Eve. Far too early because they'd been invited to not one or two New Year's parties, but _five_, and while they weren't planning on being quite that ambitious, they were going to try and show their faces at least at Liz's and Finn's. Which meant Kurt really wanted to stay in bed until he absolutely had to get out, and since sleeping wasn't happening, he opted for the next best thing (or one better, depending on one's level of exhaustion, he supposed).

"Mmmm, early," Blaine mumbled as Kurt placed lazy kisses down his back. Kurt tried not to laugh - Blaine was always a bit slow waking up first in the morning and today was no exception.

"Couldn't sleep," Kurt replied, nudging Blaine to roll over. He obliged, staring sleepily at Kurt. "Thought maybe I could tire myself out enough to take a nap."

"And naturally, you thought of me," Blaine retorted around a yawn. Kurt was hovering over him and Blaine pulled him down for a kiss. "Happy anniversary," he said before pressing their lips together, just briefly. Kurt lost his balance as Blaine pulled him down, collapsing against him, and Blaine could feel Kurt already hard against his thigh. "Happy anniversary indeed, someone's eager," Blaine added, grabbing at Kurt's ass so he could grind against him. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough," Kurt replied, rolling his hips down against Blaine's thigh and hearing a tiny groan get caught in Blaine's throat. "I should have woken you up earlier so you won't be half asleep for this."

"I'm totally awake," Blaine replied, but it was punctuated with another yawn. "Oh, stop, I'm awake enough," Blaine protested when Kurt bit down hard on his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. "Where do you want me?" he asked, tone indicating no matter how tired he was, he wanted Kurt.

"You stay right where you are," Kurt said, pulling Blaine's shirt over his head. He'd already tossed his own before he woke Blaine up. "I can keep myself more than entertained enough until you're awake enough to participate fully."

"Told you I'm awake now," Blaine replied, almost whining as he gripped Kurt's ass again.

"You're also handsy," Kurt said, and he figured he could give the teasing a rest. "Just let me do this, okay?"

Blaine nodded, moving his hands to either side of Kurt. "You're gonna ride me, right?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping lower and coming out scratchy from sleep.

"Can you leave nothing to surprise?" Kurt asked, grinning a bit to let him know that was the plan. It usually was when Kurt woke Blaine up like this. "Oh god, is that what happens now that we've been dating for a year? We get all predictable?"

"Pretty sure you'll never be predictable," Blaine said, gasping a little as Kurt bent down and nipped lightly at Blaine's collarbone. Kurt loved their early mornings together for that exact reason - Blaine was always too tired for his brain to expect anything. Even though he'd done that move who knows how many times over the past year, Blaine reacted as if it was something completely new. It certainly wasn't a secret how Kurt got off on Blaine's reactions.

Kurt continued to kiss down Blaine's body, nipping at his skin every so often to elicit those exact groans and moans he'd come to love. Blaine's vocalizations became needier and needier and just when he thought Blaine was going to beg him to _just touch him already_, Kurt tugged his underwear down to mid-thigh, just enough to get at what he wanted. Kurt heard Blaine call out his name as he took him in his mouth, Blaine tangling his fingers in Kurt's messy, slept-on hair.

Blaine was awake enough now that Kurt didn't bother holding back, taking as much of Blaine's cock he could get, licking and sucking and then, even deeper still. It wasn't long before Blaine was pulling at Kurt's hair. "Come on, come on, get the lube."

"Bossy," Kurt replied, pulling off and smirking, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table. He tossed the bottle at Blaine, who sat up, assuming Kurt was going to lay down for this part, but Kurt just shook his head. "Stay right where you are," he said at Blaine's confused look. He swung a leg over Blaine, getting down on all fours with his ass just inches from Blaine's face.

"Oh my _god_," Blaine moaned at the sight, his palms spreading Kurt's ass cheeks for a better view. "What were you saying about someone being predictable?"

Blaine licked a thick line down the crack of Kurt's ass, Kurt using every ounce of willpower to not faceplant into the bed. He was not expecting _that_. "And what did you say about someone being eager?" he retorted as Blaine continued to lick him open. After almost collapsing, Kurt realized if he angled himself just right, he could probably reach Blaine's cock, at least the tip, and he arched his back, positioning himself to suck lightly at the head.

"Showoff," Blaine bit out, and Kurt tried not to laugh, Blaine's cock slipping from his mouth in the process. "I didn't say _stop_," he growled before going back to circling Kurt's rim with his tongue. Kurt found the right angle again, swirling his own tongue around Blaine's head.

Unfortunately, they couldn't get the angles to work for any length of time, and Blaine gave up first (okay, Kurt might have a problem backing down from a challenge). Blaine rewarded him with two fingers instead of one though, and Kurt moaned around Blaine's cock at the familiar stretch. "God, Kurt, you look amazing like this," Blaine murmured, pumping his fingers in and out at a faster pace than he'd normally start with. When he finally added a third finger, it was becoming more and more difficult for Kurt to focus on his task at hand, Blaine's cock slipping from his mouth when Blaine's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Okay," Kurt said, more of a statement than a question because he really wanted to get on with it.

"Okay," Blaine agreed, pulling his fingers out and giving Kurt's right cheek a wet slap. Kurt's cock ached at the sting, and that would have to be something to explore more - later though, because Kurt really, really wanted Blaine inside of him.

Kurt searched in the sheets for the condom, not wasting any time ripping it open and rolling it down the length of Blaine's cock. He lowered himself slowly onto it, Blaine reaching for Kurt's own cock when he was about halfway down and Kurt had to bat his hand away. "Not yet," he hissed, screwing his eyes shut until Blaine was fully inside of him. He opened his eyes, looking down to see Blaine blatantly staring, his mouth hanging open slightly. Kurt reached down and rested a hand on Blaine's chest, right next to his heart and Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his own.

As Kurt began to slowly move up and down on his cock, Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's hips, gripping them hard enough for Kurt to probably bruise, but he didn't care at the moment. "You're just - _still_ - so damn stunning, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he watched Kurt fuck himself on his cock. He took one hand off Kurt's hips and reached for Kurt's own cock again. Kurt let him pump his hand slowly as his hips worked up and own even though it was almost overwhelming - far too many sensations everywhere.

"If you want to draw this out, you probably shouldn't do that," Kurt said as he sunk all the way down, staying there long enough to circle his hips and grind against Blaine.

"You're kidding, right? That's what round two is for, I _need_ to see you come, Kurt."

Well, then, who was Kurt to disappoint? Kurt shut his eyes again so he could focus - on Blaine's hand gripping his cock, Blaine's cock brushing against his prostate when he arched his back just so, the heat that pooling low in his stomach building fast. Kurt heard Blaine murmur his name, and he opened his eyes, locking eyes with Blaine just as Blaine twisted his hand on the upstroke and Kurt's orgasm hit with almost no warning. "Oh, _oh_," Kurt said as Blaine pumped him through it, his legs working without him having to tell them what to do, slamming him down into Blaine hard enough to make Blaine come, Kurt feeling Blaine's cock pulsing inside of him.

Kurt collapsed onto Blaine's chest, Blaine's cock slipping out in the process, and all Kurt could focus on was Blaine's heavy breathing as well as his own. "Mmmm," Blaine hummed, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Best anniversary present ever."

"You've always had this problem of thinking things that I would normally do out of my own free will are presents," Kurt replied a few minutes later when he finally found his voice. He rolled over to the other side of the bed to let Blaine dispose of the condom.

Kurt felt the bed shift as Blaine got back into bed afterwards. "I'm pretty sure whatever you actually got me will pale in comparison, sorry to crush your dreams," Blaine teased as he pulled the covers back for them to slip under. "Well, at least until we get to round two."

Kurt laughed with as much energy as he could muster. "I hate to crush _your_ dreams, but round two isn't happening until after a nap. And preferably a shower. Brushing of teeth, too."

"But I'm awake now!" Blaine said, throwing a leg over Kurt's and cuddling close. "Who needs a nap?"

"I do," Kurt retorted, reaching for Blaine's arm to pull around him. "Be a good big spoon or I'll throw you out in the living room with the dogs."

"You would _never_," Blaine replied, pretending to act appalled.

"I would and you know it." Kurt sighed happily as Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. "That's better. Now, go to sleep, or be a creeper and watch me sleep, whatever."

"I love how you've come to accept me for who I am," Blaine teased, but Kurt was already drifting off. A witty retort would have to come later.


	8. Functional Harmony

This is it, kids! Finally finished as a very happy birthday present to my dear beta and friend **Kerry**, so you have her to thank. :) The epilogue is already finished (and has been since November, aside from a few edits made this week, oops) and will be posted in the next few days. Thanks to everyone who's stuck it out!

-

Kurt inwardly shivered as he huddled outside the music building on the OSU campus. It was officially the latest he'd ever been on campus – almost eleven – and not something he would do for most people. Even the late night study groups or all nighters he'd pulled in his three and a half years at the school had been at home or at the off-campus twenty-four hour Starbucks.

For Blaine though – well, it was nothing new, there wasn't much he wouldn't do for Blaine.

Blaine had been staying late a lot lately. He'd picked up a few side projects since he'd be interviewing in New York in a few months. Kurt wasn't too clear as to what they entailed, mostly because every night when Blaine came home, the last thing he wanted to talk about was _school_, so Kurt didn't push. Kurt got it, because with two quarters left in his college career, the last thing he wanted to talk to Blaine about in the precious and few moments they had together was schoolwork.

"You really didn't have to come keep me company," Blaine said, grimacing at the burst of cold air that flew inside the cracked door. "I won't be more than twenty or thirty minutes."

"That gives me twenty or thirty minutes to look at your pretty face I normally wouldn't have," Kurt countered as he slipped through the door. It was Thursday night, and Kurt had finally been successful in scheduling no Friday classes for the quarter. He'd have the benefit of sleeping in until the afternoon, when he was scheduled to work, while Blaine wouldn't be so lucky with a ten am class to teach. Liz had dropped him off at campus on her way home from their night out.

Kurt waited as Blaine locked the door behind them and headed to the elevator. Blaine checked his reflection in the mirrored walls and groaned at what he saw. "God, I look awful," he commented, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm not used to working this late anymore. I sound _so old_."

Kurt tried not to laugh. Blaine had only graduated with his doctorate a year and a half ago, not nearly long enough to be unable to pull out a few late nights. "You're not old," Kurt chastised, clucking his tongue. "Which isn't something you hear me say very often, so relish it."

Blaine laughed loudly as the elevator door dinged, swinging open, and Kurt followed him down the hall to his office. He threw his coat over the arm of one of the small metal chairs Blaine kept in front of his desk, and collapsed into the large brown rocking chair Blaine kept in the corner. It was dark, dark wood, almost black, and had a wicker back and leather seat. Kurt had never seen anyone else use it aside from himself, and he knew it wasn't just standard office fare – Blaine had found it years ago at a yard sale, just after the university first granted him with an office.

Blaine himself slumped in his desk chair – his desk actually looked like a tornado had blown through the office, and hopefully the organization made sense to Blaine, because it just looked like piles up on piles of cluttered work to Kurt. Kurt could see Blaine's computer screen from where he sat, tabs and tabs of websites open for him to reference. Unfortunately, Blaine's face looked just as confused as Kurt felt. "I'm sorry," he said, "I've distracted you from your work, haven't I?"

Blaine turned his gaze towards Kurt, brow furrowed. "I just – I can't remember where I left off. Everything is kind of a blur."

"Well, if I've already distracted you, come sit with me for a minute until you get your head on straight." Kurt meant Blaine should wheel his desk chair over to the chair he was sitting in, but instead, Blaine got up and tried to fit in Kurt's lap like an overgrown dog of some sort. Luckily, the chair was almost big enough for two. "Better?" Kurt murmured, letting Blaine rest his head on his shoulder and running his fingers through Blaine's hair, where it was sticking out in almost every direction. "Anything else I can help with?"

"No," Blaine admitted with a sigh. "I think – I think I can't look at words or numbers any more tonight. Give me a minute, and then I'll straighten up and we can go."

"Good plan," Kurt said, dropping his head lower so he could drop a kiss to Blaine's temple. It was still early enough that maybe they'd have time for more than kissing once they got home – it was far too early in the quarter to be sleep _and_ sex deprived. Blaine must have had the same idea, because he shifted until he was turned enough to kiss Kurt properly. "I thought this break was supposed to clear your head," Kurt mused, laughing lightly under his breath in between kisses.

"You already pointed out how distracting you were being. I just went the extra mile." Blaine quickly flipped himself over so he was straddling Kurt's thighs in the chair, and Kurt wasn't quite sure where his boyfriend's newfound eagerness had come from, but he wasn't complaining. Kurt accidentally bit down on Blaine's bottom lip as their mouths slid against each other, but before he could apologize, Blaine was whining against him, the nip only egging him on. Blaine pulled back after a minute, looking as if he wanted to say something, but shook his head, just barely before leaning back in to mouth at Kurt's neck.

"What was _that_?" Kurt asked as he tried not to be too distracted by the way Blaine's tongue was running over his pulse point. "I know the cat doesn't have your tongue since you're putting it to good use."

"It's nothing," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck, but Kurt wasn't having any of that. He laid a hand on Blaine's arm to still him and finally, Blaine pulled back to face him. "It's just – _fuck_ – we should have sex in here before we leave. Not just blowjobs, I want to fuck you in this chair. Or –_nnngh_ – I want you to fuck me. I don't care."

The blush was rising in Blaine's cheeks and Kurt wasn't sure why he was apprehensive about sharing with him. Nervous wasn't a look Blaine employed often, and Kurt might have gone a little overboard in reassuring him because of it. "Why should we wait?"

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he sucked in a sharp breath. "I – _fuck_ – you're amazing, you know that?"

"No time like the present since there isn't anyone else here," Kurt pointed out, running a hand over Blaine's shoulder, trying to keep his voice even and leaving out the _I want to be inside you as soon as fucking possible_ part. "I mean – do you even have things here to make this happen tonight?"

Blaine leapt from Kurt's lap to head back over to his desk. "I definitely have lube," he said, digging around in his middle drawer. "One of the student organizations was handing out samples in the student union last week, and a sophomore. who will remain nameless. had to act like a smartass and ask if I wanted any. So, I was a smartass right back and took multiple samples. I'm – I'm rambling." Blaine stopped speaking and got down on his knees to dig in the drawer for them.

Kurt laughed to himself because he could picture the scene perfectly. He wondered how much sass he threw back at the student. Kurt wished he could have been there to see it.

Blaine stood up triumphantly when he'd found what he was looking for, but his face fell almost instantly. "I – I don't have a condom, do you?"

Kurt worried his lip as he thought. "No."

They'd still been using condoms, mostly out of convenience. They'd been dancing around the issue for a while – Blaine had made a few comments in the past few weeks, mostly at inconvenient times, when Blaine's mouth was trailing down various parts of Kurt's body. He hadn't brought it up during times when they were rational and clothed, and maybe he was waiting for Kurt to. They both had clean bills of health, so – "We could – not."

Blaine tried to not look disappointed, misunderstanding Kurt's words, which was kind of adorable – god, Kurt was so in love with Blaine, he had it so bad, he had no idea when any of this had happened. "I – yeah, we could just go home." Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine beside the desk, reaching up to pet at his cheek. "I'll just have to let you have your way with me in our own bedroom," Blaine added, ducking his head and chuckling at his words. Kurt's heart fluttered a little more at the mention of _our_ bedroom. For all intents and purposes, he supposed it was – he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually slept in his own bed – but Blaine had never quite referred to it as that.

"Not what I meant," Kurt murmured, lightly tracing his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone and then down to his shoulder as he watched Blaine's brow furrow at his words. "I meant, we could not use a condom. What, you think I don't pay attention to all that pseudo-dirty talk you throw my way?" Kurt added at the sight of Blaine's widened eyes.

"I – I don't know," Blaine stammered, and Kurt hadn't meant to make him even more nervous. He rubbed comforting circles into Blaine's shoulder with his thumb as he waited. "I've thought about it a lot, and I guess it slipped out but you've been drinking –" Blaine started to say, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not drunk. You've seen me when my head's not clear, and let me assure you it is right now." Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's arm to his elbow and squeezed. "But it was just a suggestion. We can – I can wait until we get home."

Blaine still looked conflicted, opening and closing his mouth as if he didn't know what to say, so Kurt decided to prompt him some more. "You said you've thought about this a lot? Have you ever …?" Kurt asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head and Kurt felt a tiny pang of sadness for him. Blaine's previous relationship had gone on far longer than theirs had yet, and the fact that they couldn't trust each other in that way – but Blaine _could_ trust him …

Kurt realized Blaine was staring. He'd asked Kurt the same question. "No, but … I want that with you," Kurt finally said, shaking his own head slightly. "I want everything with you. Only you."

Kurt's world spun around him a little as Blaine bridged the gap between them, kissing him with even more vigor than he had earlier. "You know I feel the same, Kurt," Blaine whispered, close enough the words were ghosting Kurt's lips. "It's only you. _Always_ you. I knew I only wanted you even before we were together and it'll only ever _be_ you, Kurt."

Kurt felt something pull tight within him at Blaine's words. Again, all things he knew, but hearing Blaine say them … "I changed my mind," Kurt said, his voice coming out low and gravely. Before Blaine could panic at his statement, he added, "I can't wait until we get home." Kurt's lips met Blaine's again, and he pulled at Blaine's shirt, untucking it in the back, desperate to feel Blaine's warm skin under his palms. "You can't just _say_things like that, Blaine, oh my god."

"Why would I ever stop saying things like that if this is how you react?" Blaine asked, already panting a little as his fingers worked at the scarf around Kurt's neck. Layers fell to the floor, shirts and scarves and vests, and finally, Blaine's fingers hovered over Kurt's fly. "You sure?" Blaine asked, and Kurt resisted the urge to snap at him, because at any point had he indicated he wasn't?

"So sure," he said instead, grateful his voice came out reassuring. He brushed Blaine's hair out of his face, locking eyes with him for more assurance, and Blaine finally unbuttoned Kurt's jeans, pushing them to the floor. They got caught on his shoes, and Kurt sat back down to take off his oxfords and socks and finally, finally the rest of his clothes. Blaine had been preoccupied with his own pants and shoes, leaving everything in a puddle on the floor before climbing back into Kurt's lap. Kurt tried not to chuckle at the sight behind him – Blaine's desk was a mess, now his floor was a mess. He was certainly glad everyone else had gone home for the night.

Kurt ran a hand down Blaine's side as Blaine settled against him. Even though he'd had his share of this over the past year, he'd never tire of the way Blaine looked, the way Blaine looked at him in moments like this, the way Blaine's skin felt under his hands. "Love you," Kurt whispered, before ducking his head to place kisses down Blaine's ribcage, because in all they'd said, that somehow wasn't mentioned – though they both knew it was there.

"Love you too," Blaine said, bracing his hands on the back of the chair behind Kurt. Kurt placed one last kiss against Blaine's skin before turning his eyes upward to meet Blaine's. He reached up to cradle Blaine's neck, gently pulling him further down so their mouths could meet again. As they kissed, Kurt could feel Blaine's cock hardening in between their stomachs, his as well, and he couldn't help but groan when Blaine shifted above him, their cocks brushing against each other.

Kurt lowered his hands until they settled just in the curve above Blaine's ass and he held him still as he rocked up against him. Blaine groaned against Kurt's lips at that, his own hips stuttering down against Kurt in reaction. They stayed in that rhythm for a while, trading sloppy kisses as their hips moved quickly, grinding against each other and finally, Kurt couldn't take it any longer. "Where's that lube? I need to be inside you, Blaine."

Blaine whined and blindly groped at the small side table next to the chair where he'd tossed the lube, unable to take his attention away from Kurt. Kurt took it from him, opening one of the small packets with his teeth and liberally coating his fingers. He reached around behind Blaine, his dry hand firm at Blaine's hip to steady him, because he knew Blaine would jump at the contact – he didn't have the benefit of being able to see what he was doing.

"Kurt, please, please," Blaine begged as he traced a finger around his entrance, and Kurt agreed there was no time for teasing. He kissed lazily at Blaine's chest as his fingers opened him up, capturing Blaine's nipple in his mouth and rolling it gently between his teeth. Blaine gasped above him, not uttering a word aside from the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips, which was unusual for him.

"You're quiet," Kurt said softly after removing his fingers and applying the rest of the lube from the packet to them. "I'm not complaining, just – checking," he added with a smirk.

"So many things I could say," Blaine replied breathlessly, his eyes trained on Kurt's hand pumping around his own cock, so wide they were practically bugging out of his head. "I figured I'd done enough talking tonight."

Kurt hummed in response, using his hands to guide Blaine back into position above him. "I didn't know you had it in you. It's … different." He didn't want to say better, because for as much as Kurt teased Blaine about it, he kind of got off on seeing Blaine like that. So far gone he couldn't control the thoughts spilling out of his mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said before gripping Kurt's face with both of his hands and placing a single slow kiss on his lips. "Ready?" he whispered once they broke, and this time, it was Kurt who couldn't keep what he wanted to say under wraps.

"Oh, god, _yes_ Blaine." He tried to stay as still as possible as Blaine gripped his cock, letting out a deep moan as the head brushed against Blaine's crack, so close and yet _not_. Blaine got a gold star for the day in reading body language, because he sunk down over Kurt's cock in one swift motion, only stilling when it was surrounded completely by Blaine, hot and wet and so much _closer_, even though Kurt rationally knew it really wasn't that different.

Kurt tangled the fingers of his left hand with Blaine's right, opening his eyes to make eye contact with Blaine and trying his damndest not to get completely lost in them. Blaine ducked his head to kiss Kurt, missing his lips but getting his cheek, murmuring, "Love you so, so much, Kurt." He began to move then, rising and falling slowly, fucking himself on Kurt's cock and Kurt's own hips snapped in time to meet him. Kurt could feel the wicker back of the chair pressing up against him, making indentations that were almost painful, but Blaine felt so good above him, around him, he couldn't really care too much about that.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and maneuvered his own in between them, gripping Blaine's cock lightly and attempting to pump in time with the rest of their movements. "Harder, Kurt, harder," Blaine bit out almost instantly after he did, so Kurt obliged, tightening his grip on Blaine's cock, all of their movements slowly becoming more and more erratic as they pushed each other closer and closer to orgasm.

Kurt's hand finally faltered a bit, because he was so, so close, and Blaine was hard and beautiful above him and warm and tight around him. He whined Blaine's name and Blaine batted Kurt's hand away from his cock, planting his own hand in the middle of Kurt's chest, holding him still and riding him even faster. "Come on, Kurt, come for me, I want to _feel_ you." Blaine slammed down onto him, so fast the angle shifted and Kurt couldn't hold out any longer, screwing his eyes shut and coming hard and fast up into Blaine.

He opened his eyes to see Blaine fisting at his own cock, and Kurt was about to take over the task, but before he could, he felt Blaine clench around his softening cock and heard Blaine crying out his name. Blaine slumped against him, feeling Blaine's rapid heartbeat against his chest, and he hummed happily, wiping at the soft sheen of sweat on Blaine's forehead.

"I'm suddenly much more clearheaded," Blaine teased, his head resting against Kurt's shoulder. He placed lazy kisses against Kurt's neck and Kurt shuddered a little at the contact. "I think we should go home and indulge one of your fantasies since we checked my crazy office sex one off the list."

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Who said we have to go home to do that?"

-

Kurt pulled the duvet around him closer, snuggling against Blaine – who wasn't as warm as he usually was. He peered an eye open to see what time it was and realized the bright blue numbers of the alarm clock weren't blinking back at him. A winter storm had been forecasted to blow through that night, and the power must have gone out.

He gently shook Blaine to wake him. It was still pitch black outside, and Kurt could hear the wind howling. "Honey, the power went out," he said softly when Blaine began to stir. "We should put some clothes on so we don't freeze."

Blaine groaned, starting to shiver when the chill in the room hit him. Kurt groped on the nightstand for his phone for light, thankful it was fully charged. It was just after one. Kurt wondered how much snow had been dumped on them already, half wondering if classes would be cancelled the next day. As an adult, snow days certainly weren't as fun as when he was a kid with driveways to clear and cars to clean off, but he somehow thought a whole day of Blaine's company would make up for it.

Kurt stumbled to the closet, finding flannel pajama pants and sweatshirts for both he and Blaine, grabbing the extra quilt Blaine kept up on the shelf as well. He dressed quickly, bringing the rest of the items to Blaine, almost tripping over Brady who'd plopped himself down in the middle of the bedroom floor, whining slightly.

"Please tell me you're gay enough to own a sweater for your dog," Kurt said with a laugh, rubbing Brady behind the ears once he deposited the clothes and quilt on the bed.

"Mmmph," Blaine replied, still half asleep. "In the hall. Blankets and lanterns too."

Kurt tiptoed to the hall closest, hearing the scraping of Brady's paws behind him. He found the lantern straight away on the floor, which offered much more light than his cell phone, and pulled the extra blankets out, setting them on the floor while he searched for the sweater. He finally found it, folded in a corner, grey and red striped with a black bow on the neck.

A bow tie.

"You would have a dog sweater in OSU colors with a _bow tie_," Kurt commented, throwing the extra blankets on the bed. He already put Brady's sweater on out in the hallway. Blaine was looking out the window at the storm.

"Lelia bought it, swear," Blaine replied, dropping his hand from where he had the blinds cracked enough to see. "It's really coming down out there. No way the roads will be cleared in time for school tomorrow."

"Good," Kurt said, making a nest at the bottom of the bed with two of the extra blankets. "Just this once, Brady, okay?" He picked the dog up, letting him snuggle in between the blankets. "Come on," he said, tugging at Blaine's sweatshirt sleeve. "Come to bed and we'll worry about the rest when the sun's out."

When Kurt woke again, it was lighter out, and he had the added bonus of not only being cuddled by Blaine, but by Brady as well. He'd somehow ended up on his back, Blaine curled into his side and Brady somehow had migrated to between Kurt's legs, effectively pinning him to the bed. "Is this what New York is going to be like?" Kurt mumbled, not even sure if Blaine was awake, but he suddenly laughed against Kurt's chest. "I'll wake up every morning practically suffocating by two intense cuddlers?"

"You know it," Blaine said, but he pulled back from Kurt a bit to stretch his own legs out and grope for a phone to check the time.

It was after eight, and sure enough, classes at all the area schools and universities were cancelled. New York was still on Blaine's mind later that morning because he brought up their upcoming trip as they sat around the kitchen table checking on school alerts and texting their brothers to make sure the storm had left them intact. They had made plans to head to New York for spring break, so Blaine could interview at a few schools and Rachel had promised to introduce Kurt to a few of the contacts she'd made through her own college. "Excited about spring break?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt over his granola bar breakfast – the power was still out, making their breakfast choices limited.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed as he nodded, mouth full of his own granola bar. He swallowed before continuing. "I think once we get there, it'll seem more real, you know? Up until now, it's just a dream. A really fabulous, elaborate dream." He grinned at the thought of being in New York with Blaine in just a few short weeks, and then for good in three months.

"Speaking of dreams becoming reality …" Blaine started, grabbing another granola bar from the box. "I didn't mention it last night, because I got home too late and well." Blaine trailed off, laughing bashfully at the fact that neither of them had been in the mood to talk much the previous night. "But I was talking to Ben, and one of his coworkers has a place in Brooklyn he's looking to rent."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" Brady stirred under the table, and Kurt rubbed at his back with his socked foot.

"Yeah, and better yet, it's empty now, so if we're interested, we can check it out when we go, he said we could even stay there if we wanted." Blaine crumpled up the wrappers from his granola bars in one hand and reached for Kurt's empty one with the other. "I know it's Brooklyn, and not Manhattan, but it's got like, two feet of grass in the back for Brady and the guy might be looking to sell it at the end of the year if he ends up staying in Columbus. It needs some work, so he'd be willing to work out a decent price. Just something to think about."

As if Kurt didn't already feel like the whole New York experience was nothing more than a fantasy, Blaine had to bring up the idea of buying property together. "That sounds … perfect, honestly," Kurt said slowly, grinning when Blaine sighed and squeezed his hand. Everything was falling into place.

-

Kurt had been a little wary about the 'needs some work' part of place in Brooklyn if he was being completely frank. They'd met with Ben's coworker, Zac, the week before their trip to discuss things and get a set of keys from him, and the lax attitude Zac had towards the whole thing hadn't helped matters (letting almost complete strangers stay in his brownstone for a week, really?). Their flight had been delayed due to weather, in addition to turbulent, and by the time they retrieved their bags and hailed a cab in the pouring rain, they were beat.

"Still happy to be here," Kurt murmured against Blaine's shoulder as their cab sped through traffic. Their week was packed – Blaine had six different meetings and interviews scheduled, and Rachel had all but planned a daily social hour for Kurt. He wasn't sure how much they'd even be able to see each other, but he was still thankful they were in this together.

When they finally arrived at Zac's place, it was so dark and rainy, Kurt barely got a glimpse of the outside. Luckily, Blaine had no trouble with the keys, and they made it inside as quickly as possible. Blaine fumbled on the wall for a light switch, illuminating the foyer and sighing with relief when it actually worked. The hallway was narrow, and so was the set of stairs to their right, and Kurt wasn't sure if the long day had his eyes playing tricks on him or if the floor was actually slanted.

"Home sweet home?" Blaine said with a low chuckle, and he started down the hallway with his suitcase, turning when he found the living room off to the left. The only furniture was a futon and a coffee table, and Kurt was suddenly thankful that Zac mentioned there was a queen size bed in the master bedroom, because the futon looked a little worn. The room was a nice size though, leading into the kitchen and dining room, and as much as Kurt wanted to continue looking around, it could wait until morning. He was in the mood for a shower and then sleep, which Blaine was more than happy to compromise on.

They dragged their suitcases up the narrow stairs, Kurt appreciative he'd packed light for once. When Kurt reached the second floor, he popped his head inside the door in front of him, which was a small bedroom with no bed. He continued down the hall, passing what seemed to be linen closets, before entering the door straight ahead. He almost cried with joy when he was greeted with a queen mattress and box spring on the floor, no bed frame, but he figured he was in no mood to complain. Kurt knew he should hang up some of their clothes, or at least Blaine's suit, spray them with wrinkle remover so they'd be all set for tomorrow, or even change the sheets on the queen bed to the ones he'd brought, but he really couldn't be bothered with any of that, unzipping his suitcase and pulling the toiletry bag out.

Zac had mentioned a friend had come by to clean a few days before, and thankfully, the bathroom was spotless. It was a little small (though what bathroom in New York wasn't?), but had gorgeous blue-green tile and a shower stall with a clear glass door that was definitely big enough for two. "No tub," Kurt commented, stripping of his soaked clothes as fast as he could, eager to get the smell of airplane off of him.

"Maybe there's one upstairs," Blaine commented, stripping off his own wet shirt. There was one more room on the third floor, with an adjoining bathroom. Another thing that would have to wait until later to check out, because the spray from the shower was already turning warm, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to be enveloped in steam and spray and _Blaine_. He stepped in, realizing they hadn't found towels, and he sent Blaine off to retrieve two from their suitcases. Kurt had already washed his hair when Blaine returned. "Well, this is perfect," Blaine said, sliding the shower door shut behind him, trapping in the warmth.

Kurt was about to reach for the bar of soap, but he stopped, reaching for Blaine instead. They stood there for a few moments, simply letting the water cascade around them. "You're tense," Kurt said as he let go of Blaine's shoulders, stepping around him so Blaine could get under the steady stream of water.

"I guess I'm starting to stress a little," Blaine mentioned as he wet his hair. "I never really interviewed for my job, you know? It was all, 'well, you don't suck, so I guess you can stay.'" He chuckled before dropping his head back to wet his face.

"You'll be fine. _Brilliant_ even." They settled into silence, both only having enough energy to get clean, and finally, when Blaine reached to turn off the water, Kurt stilled him. "Wait. Let me do something first."

He turned Blaine around and guided him through the spray, until the shower head was hitting his back, the water flowing down his skin. His head was safely nestled under the showerhead, and Kurt placed his hands against the wall before moving back behind Blaine to knead his fingers into the knots in Blaine's back. His hands worked deftly over Blaine's skin, sliding easily with the running water. The water was still warm (major plus for the house so far) and between the warmth of the water and Kurt's fingers, Kurt could feel some of the tension in Blaine's back dissipate. He continued working down Blaine's back, Blaine quiet except for a few short sighs and groans whenever Kurt hit a spot that was extra sensitive. He finally massaged his thumbs into the dimples just above Blaine's ass, and the noise that spilled out of Blaine's mouth was one that was needier and pulled something tight within Kurt, and he drew Blaine out of the water a bit, guiding him to the opposing wall.

"Hey," he whispered in Blaine's ear, pressing up behind him. "Let me take care of you, okay?" This time, he replaced his fingers with his mouth, running his lips and tongue over all of the muscles in Blaine's back he'd just relaxed. Either Blaine genuinely didn't anticipate Kurt's movements or he was too exhausted to care, because when Kurt's tongue slipped down between Blaine's cheeks, Kurt could feel the vibrations from Blaine's moan course through his body. Kurt didn't waste any time teasing, flicking his tongue against Blaine's entrance in firm strokes before easing it inside. Blaine's hips worked backwards, trying to fuck himself on Kurt's tongue, and instead of using a hand to pin Blaine to the wall, he let him, digging his fingernails into Blaine's ass cheeks lightly to steady himself as Blaine moved.

"_Kurt, please,_" Blaine whined, and his voice was so reckless and raw, Kurt finally raised a hand to slam Blaine against the cooled tile wall, holding him in place as he licked further and further into Blaine's body. When Blaine had stayed still long enough for Kurt's liking, he removed his hand from the small of Blaine's back, reaching around to fist lightly at Blaine's cock, groaning against Blaine at the weight of it in his hand, how he'd made Blaine so hard already. He thumbed at the head, pulling the moisture down Blaine's length, all the while thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper into Blaine's ass, the way he knew it drove Blaine crazy. Kurt's only warning of Blaine's orgasm was a broken off sob of his name that Blaine moaned right before he came, thick white streaks covering the tile he was leaning up against.

It was no secret that rimming never failed to get Kurt off, no matter which end of things he was on, so it only took a few solid strokes to his own cock before he was coming hard and fast, still kneeling between Blaine's legs. Kurt collapsed backwards, the spray from the shower hitting his back. It was _still_ warm, and Kurt had to laugh – they might have to move in based on that fact alone.

-

As predicted, their week was packed, and by the time Kurt made it back late Friday night, Blaine was already in bed. Blaine had gone to his final interview of the week that afternoon with Brooklyn College, and even though he was supposed to meet Kurt and Rachel and a few of her school acquaintances for dinner, the program director, Aggie, had invited him out for drinks with the rest of the department, which Kurt took as a good sign. "Honey, I'm home," Kurt teased as he propped himself against the doorframe of the bedroom, Blaine propped up against the pillows which were situated against the wall with his glasses on and computer in his lap.

"Sorry I bailed on you guys," Blaine replied, fiddling his computer to save his work. "What did I miss?" he asked as Kurt slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed.

"Nothing important. Just more showing my face and hoping it's memorable enough for people to remember and consider me when we actually move here." Kurt sighed against the pillows, turning to face Blaine. "Rachel's friend Stephan is doing some off-Broadway thing in the fall, but it doesn't really sound like anything that would be a good match for me, unfortunately." He watched as Blaine leaned over the side of the mattress to set his computer on the ground with his glasses before continuing. "I'm much more interested in hearing about your day."

Kurt noticed Blaine's face light up when he asked, and he couldn't help grinning along. "It was _amazing_. It's the only interview I left _really wanting_the job – though, I mean, any job will be wonderful at this point, but we just clicked, you know? The musicology department is kind of small right now, which is why they're looking for someone obviously …" Kurt listened as Blaine rambled on about his interview, about how he and Aggie talked for hours, and how he and the other three professors in the department hit it off beautifully. Each night that week, he'd heard Blaine recount his interviews of the day, but none of his retellings were nearly as enthusiastic as this. Kurt's amusement must have shown on his face, because Blaine stopped mid-sentence, smiling widely and asking, "What?"

"You're just really, really excited about this. It's adorable." Blaine opened his mouth, and Kurt was fairly certain something along the lines of _well, I am adorable_ was going to come out, so he kept talking. "Did Aggie ask you why you were moving?"

Blaine promptly silenced his mouth. "Yeah," he said after a beat. "She asked if I was moving to be closer to family."

"Oh really?" Kurt replied with an arch of his eyebrows. "Did you tell her that no, not family, only to be closer to your sexy and charming boyfriend, who, by the way, used to be a student of yours? Was it _that_ comfortable an interview?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head at Kurt's teasing. "It was one of the first things she asked me. So, no, I didn't explain, I just said that I was, because you are my family, so it's true." Blaine's tone was as light and teasing as Kurt's previous comments, but his words made Kurt pause momentarily, affection swirling within him at Blaine's words, before continuing the conversation.

-

Kurt ran his finger over the programs that had been printed, over the OSU seal and the words _The Ohio State University_ and _Kurt Hummel_. There were still five weeks until graduation, but Kurt would be effectively checked out after tonight – his senior recital was the last important piece, if not the most important, in his whole college career. It would only be him and him alone, singing with an accompanying pianist for over an hour. He looked out at the audience from the wings of the stage and saw his family, his dad and Carole and Finn and Rachel, which was a surprise, and more friends than he imagined, including Mercedes and Liz. There was a group of professors towards the middle, including his advisor, Dr. Liles, but Blaine was nowhere to be found.

Since professors regularly attended as many senior recitals as they could, they wouldn't have to worry about Blaine looking out of place. Blaine sat through quite a few each quarter, and spring quarter was by far the most packed, with over a dozen under his belt already. He heard someone clear his throat behind him, and sure enough, there Blaine stood with a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to wait until afterwards to give me those," Kurt said, retreating from the curtain edge and grinning.

"Doesn't matter, because I know you're going to be fabulous," Blaine replied matter-of-factly, and he watched as Kurt took the bouquet, breathing in the scent of the flowers. "Plus, it's a pretty packed house, I would venture a guess that you'll be a little preoccupied afterwards." Kurt could feel Blaine's gaze on him as his eyes stayed trained on the flowers. "Nervous?" he asked.

"No," Kurt lied, pulling one of the blue irises from Blaine's bouquet and snapping off the long stem. He tucked it in the buttonhole of his jacket before setting the rest of the bouquet down on one of the tables backstage. "There," he said, turning to face Blaine. "Do I look too much like I'm going to prom?"

Blaine's eyes looked a little misty, and oh _fuck_, Kurt was not going to cry, not minutes before he went on stage. "I'm pretty sure there was no one as stunning as you at any prom I attended," Blaine finally said, laughing and Kurt pursed his lips.

"I should kick you out if you're going to get all teary on me," Kurt mused, walking back across the space backstage to Blaine, letting Blaine wrap him tightly in a quick hug. "It's probably a good thing I nixed thanking you in my speech afterwards. I decided not to because of the uploading to YouTube factor, but I'm pretty sure the openly bawling factor should have played a part."

Blaine said nothing, just humming in response instead, and Kurt pressed their foreheads together even though he knew he should send Blaine out to the audience so he could get ready. "You know I have you to thank as much as any of them though, right?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked softly, kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth. "I'm pretty sure you would be just as flawless without me."

"Well, I was pretty flawless before you, but you keep me calm, which is an amazing feat in and of itself, and you love me no matter what, which is even more amazing, I'm pretty sure." Kurt placed a finger to Blaine's lips when he tried to deny Kurt's statement, shushing him, and then pulling away when he heard footsteps coming from the stage door. "That's Vanessa, get out of here before she comes around the corner and don't make any jokes about her being my pianist."

"You know me too well," Blaine retorted as he started to sneak out the side. "Knock 'em dead, Kurt."

-

Finn was student teaching spring quarter, and aside from the night of his recital, Kurt hadn't seen him for more than five minutes the whole time. It probably didn't help matters that Kurt was still effectively living at Blaine's and was only at their house during the day when Finn was keeping seventh graders in line. With only a few weeks left until graduation and his and Blaine's subsequent move, Kurt was encouraging Blaine to spend as much time with his family as possible, and figured he should take his own advice. Kurt texted Finn that Friday, saying he'd cook dinner for them if he was available, and Finn jumped at the chance. Kurt felt a pang of guilt and wondered what he'd actually been feeding himself between all he had going on. He'd noticed lots of pizza boxes each time he'd been by.

Kurt settled on chicken and rice casserole, which he never cared for, but it was one of Finn's favorites from Carole's recipe, and he could freeze leftovers for the remaining weeks of classes. "You are like, the most awesome brother ever," Finn said, heaving a sigh at the smell of the food cooking as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure the most awesome brother ever would have made sure you had real food before now," Kurt commented as he threw broccoli in a pot to steam. "You hanging in there?"

"Twelve year olds," Finn groaned, collapsing into a chair at the table and greeting Beau, offering no further explanation. "And you had all of your recital stuff to deal with, plus getting ready for New York."

Kurt refrained from pointing out that there had been very little getting ready for New York going on. He was going to have to spend some time before graduation getting stuff organized, because he had a feeling the two weeks between graduation and leaving Ohio would turn into a two week long goodbye party between all of the various friends he wanted to bid farewell to.

"Speaking of, anything you want to tell me?" Rachel had already slipped up and told Kurt some when they'd talked a few days earlier, but quickly shut her mouth when she realized Kurt had no clue.

"Oh," Finn said, a little dumbfounded and thoroughly embarrassed. "Back in January, I applied for this teaching fellowship and asked to be placed … in New York."

"In New York with Rachel?" Even though it was almost a year later, Finn and Rachel were both dodging any questions about their relationship or lack thereof, and Kurt had all but given up asking.

"Yeah," Finn squeaked, and okay, maybe Kurt's tone was a little harsh, but it was for his own good. Finn was his brother, and Rachel was his best friend, and he'd been through this a time or two before. "I just – we both needed to make sure. I can't screw this up again."

_No shit._ "Well, good," Kurt finally said, softening slightly. "At the very least, it'll be nice to have you close by."

"Yeah, um, that brings me to a massive, massive favor." Kurt turned to Finn, who looked practically terrified, eyes wide as he rubbed at Beau's head. "Um. Beau doesn't like Rachel."

"Beau doesn't like Rachel or Rachel doesn't like Beau?" Kurt asked, knowing exactly where Finn was headed.

"Both?" Finn answered, wincing. "And he already gets along so well with Blaine and Brady and …"

"Finn," Kurt said curtly, cutting him off. "I'll have to check with Blaine, but I'm sure it will be no problem. You owe me a giant freaking favor, which I am allowed to collect whenever I want, got it?" The words were barely out of his mouth before Finn was out of his chair, bear-hugging Kurt tight enough the wind was practically knocked out of him. Kurt hit his arm repeatedly with the wooden handle of the spatula that was still in his hand until Finn backed off and started talking to Beau in baby talk about how he was going to go live with Uncle Kurt.

"How is this my life?" Kurt muttered, pulling the casserole out of the oven to let it cool before finding his phone to text Blaine.

-

Kurt and Blaine finally walked through Blaine's door in the wee hours of the morning after graduation. It had been a reasonably exhausting day, sitting through the too-long ceremony, followed by the madhouse that ensued afterwards – thousands of graduates attempting to find their friends and family, dinner with Finn, Rachel, Carole, and Kurt's dad, and then, because the parents were smart enough to book a room at the Holiday Inn for the weekend, the majority of the music department, graduating or not, ended up back at Kurt and Finn's for the only joint Hummel-Hudson house party in the whole four years they'd lived there.

Kurt and Blaine spent the last hour dancing together in the crowded living room, semi-oblivious to the other people surrounding them, and Blaine finally whispered in Kurt's ear, a little brokenly, that they either needed to stop or leave.

As they stumbled out the door to Blaine's car, Kurt was suddenly appreciative Blaine had stopped drinking a few hours before so he could quickly navigate the few blocks to his house, because he was certainly not in any shape to do so.

Kurt had already lost his jacket and tie along the way – he hoped they were stashed in his bedroom at home somewhere – and he shed his shoes, socks, and belt on the way to Blaine's room. He fell backwards onto Blaine's bed, Blaine crawling on top of him in just his dress shirt and briefs, undoing Kurt's own pants and tossing them to the ground.

"I couldn't _take it_ any longer, Kurt," Blaine panted against Kurt's ear, grinding his hips down hard into Kurt's, their cocks brushing together through the thin layers of their underwear, and Kurt couldn't stop his hips from bucking up at the sudden pressure. He felt as if he'd already been hard for hours, which he probably had been between their flirting and dancing. "Did you know," Blaine whispered, his voice slightly more calm even though they continued to frot against each other, their hips rolling in perfect, sweet accord, "that this is the first time we've been together without the college handbook looming over our heads? As of today, I'm officially unemployed and you and I are nothing more than fellow alumni."

"Thank _god_," Kurt whined, arching his back to get more friction, because as adorable as it was that Blaine wanted to have some sort of meaningful_conversation_, Kurt didn't have the fortitude for that. "Blaine, _please_, I need –"

"I know, I know, I _promise_, just let me do this." Blaine bent down, placing a series of kisses down Kurt's neck, swirling his tongue against Kurt's skin in between as he moved from spot to spot. "At some point when we were dancing, your second button popped open, and I've been staring at your neck ever since. You have the most gorgeous skin, Kurt, you have the most gorgeous _everything_, and you didn't even know, and it was _so_ hot, drove me crazy."

Kurt normally would have rolled his eyes at Blaine's praise, but it was too hard to focus on that both from the alcohol and from the wonderfully distracting heat pooling low within him from the kisses Blaine was trailing down the column of his neck. Blaine moved slowly from one side to the next, finally concentrating on a spot just to the right of his Adam's apple, sucking and licking and Kurt could have sworn he felt teeth.

"No hickeys," he pleaded, rather unconvincingly. "We have to meet my parents for lunch tomorrow - _oh_." Kurt's pleas were futile, because if he was unsure about Blaine's teeth before, he wasn't now.

"I'll help you cover it," Blaine growled, reaching a hand between them to lightly stroke Kurt's cock as he sucked, and Kurt could only whine out Blaine's name in response. Blaine finally moved on, satisfied enough with his work to emit a stifled groan, kissing up the right side of Kurt's neck, and Kurt normally would be game to indulge Blaine, but the_hard for hours_ part of the whole scenario was winning out and he hissed Blaine's name once more. "Okay, okay," Blaine conceded, pulling back and pulling off his short sleeved dress shirt over his head without even unbuttoning it all the way. "Lose the clothes and hands and knees," Blaine murmured, bending back down to kiss Kurt square on the mouth before going to retrieve the lube from the bedside table.

Kurt stripped from his shirt and briefs before flipping over, his head spinning a little with want. "Start with two, c'mon," Kurt ordered when Blaine rejoined him on the bed, and he could hear Blaine clucking his tongue and muttering something, but Kurt simply sighed at the familiar burn and stretch around Blaine's fingers when he did what he'd been asked. Blaine must have sensed Kurt's urgency, because he didn't waste any time adding another finger, and he probably lined up his cock with Kurt's entrance before he was fully ready, but Kurt didn't even _care_.

Blaine pushed into him slow because of it, almost tortuously slow, choked off gaps spilling from Kurt's mouth as Blaine passed each ring of muscle. He stilled when he bottomed out, waiting for Kurt's signal, because no matter how many times they did this, it took Kurt a moment to get over the shock of everything at first, how Blaine filled him up _so perfectly_, how each time Kurt wanted to tell him so Blaine would get it, even though he knew he already did. The only things Kurt could mutter though were _love you_ and _move_, and Blaine responded to both, whispering the same words as he pulled back tortuously slow again before slamming back into him, just the way he knew Kurt loved it.

"Wait," Blaine murmured, slowing after a dozen or so strokes, wrapping his arms around Kurt's front. Kurt didn't have time to ask questions before Blaine went back on his knees, pulling Kurt with him, his chest pressed against Kurt's back and his face buried in Kurt's neck. "Needed to be closer to you," Blaine whispered, hot and heavy against Kurt's ear, and Kurt had to agree. Blaine thrust shallowly against Kurt as he finished getting situated, knees pressed on either side of Blaine's so he could fuck himself on Blaine's cock. Blaine groaned loudly when he finally did, Kurt feeling Blaine lean back on his arms. He was silent, so Kurt knew he was watching, watching how his cock disappeared between Kurt's ass cheeks as he lowered himself on it, buried deep inside of him each time, and Blaine was going to come before Kurt if he kept that up, Kurt knew from experience.

Blaine must have known too, because he pressed his chest against Kurt's back once more, fisting at Kurt's cock with the hand not gripping at Kurt's hip and whispering in his ear. "God, Kurt, your ass is so perfect, so beautiful and tight and I love watching you like this, I love you so fucking much, you know that, right baby?"

Kurt could only hum in response, because he was _so close_, Blaine continuing to whisper dirty nothings in his ear that he could only focus on ever fourth word or so of, Blaine's grip on his cock tightening, the slap of skin on skin as Kurt's hips quickened, fucking himself harder and harder down onto Blaine's cock, Blaine sensing him losing stamina and lifting his own knees to meet Kurt halfway. Blaine let go of Kurt's cock, nudging his arm for him to take over, and gripped Kurt's hips, angling back from him slightly so he was brushing against Kurt's prostate on practically _every single stroke_, and finally, Kurt snapped, his muscles tightening around Blaine's cock and spilling over his own hand. Blaine hissed, "Ah, _yes_," coming hard up into Kurt before his orgasm was even finished.

"It's a good thing you got that job in New York," Kurt murmured minutes later, when their heads were against the pillows and their legs tangled together under the covers, both sated and trading lazy kisses and grins. "I think after that I'd be dragging you along regardless."

"I think after that I'd follow even if you didn't want me to," Blaine replied, laughing lightly and attempting to kiss Kurt's cheek, making contact with his eyebrow instead. "I guess we don't have to worry about our post-OSU sex life, do we?"

"Oh, Blaine, trust me," Kurt huffed, laughing himself. "The best is yet to come."

-

Kurt's last stop before heading to Blaine's to pick him and Brady up for the ten hour trek to New York was at the consignment shop to drop off clothes for Meredeth, who mentioned she had a little something for him in return. The two quickly exchanged hugs and bags since Beau was waiting in the car – large black trash bags of Kurt's, Meredeth's a much smaller bag, filled with brooches and other jewelry she thought he might want. Including … rings, which Kurt didn't have the wherewithal to process at the moment. He shoved the small bag in the glove compartment of his Navigator, and sped out of the parking lot to Blaine's, calling him on the way.

"Ready to skip this town?" Blaine answered as a greeting, and Kurt bit his lip to try to contain his grin.

"You have no idea," Kurt breathed out, laughing as he turned down a side street. Most of their things had left the day before in a huge moving van, and they'd be sleeping on Zac's old mattress until it all arrived at the end of the week. They had said all their final goodbyes over the weekend, and now the only thing standing between them and New York was actually getting there. "Did you have a discussion with Brady about how to behave in my car?" he teased.

"I can assure you we did. Did you have the same discussion with Beau?"

"My dog will be perfectly well behaved, I didn't have to," Kurt retorted, glancing in the rearview mirror at Beau, sitting neatly in the backseat.

"_Your_ dog?" Blaine said with a chuckle, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned into Blaine's neighborhood. "I'm pretty sure I recall you telling me_very vehemently_ how Beau was not your dog when I met him?"

"Things change," Kurt said simply and he heard Blaine mutter under his breath _they sure do_, the fondness in his voice causing Kurt's heart to swell just a bit. Kurt cleared his throat once loudly, telling Blaine, "I'm turning onto your street so I'm hanging up now," before pulling the headset from his ear and tossing it in the center console.

Though he was still a few houses away, Kurt saw Blaine and Brady in the driveway, suitcases in tow. "Hello again," Kurt said after he pulled in front of them and put the car in park, yanking open the back door for Blaine to hoist Brady in. Kurt knew their excitement would probably die down somewhere in Pennsylvania, only gearing up once more when they hit New Jersey, but he could honestly say he was excited to spend half a day in the car with his boyfriend and their dogs.

He _really_ didn't know what had happened to him.

"All set," Blaine said, closing the trunk door, his suitcases safely inside. "I think we need one last big Ohio kiss, Mr. Hummel." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, glancing in Kurt's direction, and Kurt honestly couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"I suppose I could indulge you _just this once_, Dr. Anderson," Kurt replied, tilting his head and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, "even if you are insanely cheesy."

"You love it and you know it," Blaine retorted, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's cheek, trying to reach Kurt's lips.

"Unfortunately, you're correct on both counts," Kurt breathed out just as Blaine's lips found his. Kurt had no doubt New York would be fantastic, but there would always be a tiny part of him who would miss this part of their life, how easy it was to fall in love with one Blaine Anderson, dogs and cheesiness and small towns included.


	9. Epilogue

This has been mostly written since November, and I do believe it's the cheesiest thing I've ever put to paper. Also, I know, everyone throws future!Klaine in Brooklyn now, but like I said: _November_. I based the brownstone off a friend's and didn't want to change it. Thanks to everyone for all of the support you've given me in this crazy adventure! I fail at this website, but there's a PDF at my fic journal on LJ, which is theonewithfics, and the journal is linked in my profile I believe.

Furious was too mild of a word for how Kurt was feeling currently.

He'd requested off New Year's Eve and the day after months ago. It was his and Blaine's third anniversary and he knew Blaine had planned something special, even though Blaine told him not to worry about it when Kurt told him he had to work New Year's Eve. Kurt had seen it in his eyes when he told Blaine his boss, Gretchen, had fallen on a patch of ice and broke three ribs and her arm. He'd worked it out with the others to have the first and second off, at least. The New Year's Eve concert was a big draw though, and Gretchen begged him to come in. Normally, it would have been comforting to know Gretchen trusted him with so many of her responsibilities, but Kurt had really been looking forward to spending some time off with Blaine. He'd had to work the concert last year, since he'd only been working for NYFA a few weeks at that point, and hadn't made it home until almost two am.

It also might have had something to do with the fact that _Kurt_ had planned something a little special of his own, too.

Kurt's plans of performing hadn't worked out as he'd thought. He'd fallen into a job at the New York Foundation for the Arts, which was similar to what he'd done at the OSU arts center just with the added perk of being in New York City and having over thirty theaters to juggle instead of one. He'd earned a raise and a promotion after a year and he really did enjoy his work - just not when he wasn't supposed to be there.

Getting home to Brooklyn was going to be a bitch in the New Year's insanity, so he'd sent the rest of the staff home, walking around and making sure all of the doors were locked and trying to figure out the quickest way to get home to Blaine. He didn't want to call him quite yet, not until he had a better handle on what time he'd be there (plus, he'd be infinitely less irritated once he actually left). It was already pushing ten and he really, _really_ just wanted to be home before midnight. He shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling the circular metal still safe in its jacquard pouch. Blaine had seemed antsy before he left, rearranging his half of the drawers, so Kurt had brought his anniversary present with him just in case.

As Kurt wandered around, he heard someone playing the piano, which was odd. He figured a window must be open somewhere and sounds were traveling from a nearby building - he was supposed to be alone. He finally recognized the song as _Teenage Dream_, and he smiled to himself. _Teenage Dream_ always made Kurt think of Blaine. Just hearing a few strands brightened his mood considerably - he needed to finish up and call Blaine and get home.

Not long after they'd moved to New York, when they were still unpacking the never ending boxes late one night, Kurt had come across a box of old CDs and DVDs labeled _Warblers_ with various dates and he went searching for his New Directions ones for good measure before pulling out a bottle of wine and telling Blaine they should call it a night. They alternated between the two, and Kurt's favorite Blaine performance had been _Teenage Dream_ by far. "If I'd seen that at sixteen, I would have fallen in love with you on the spot," he'd whispered hot in Blaine's ear and they never did get through the rest of the performances after that.

Kurt paused by one of the back doors, grinning at the memory when he realized - no, the piano playing was coming from inside. He had a momentary bout of panic before he calmed down and realized it had to be Blaine.

He walked into the hall and sure enough, there was Blaine sitting behind the piano, eyes concentrating on his hands moving swiftly over the keys until he heard Kurt's footsteps. "You sure take a long time to catch on. I'm almost done with the song." Blaine smiled warmly at him as he climbed on stage, but didn't stop playing.

"I figured it was either you or a creepy serial killer who'd be stalking me," Kurt teased sliding onto the piano bench next to Blaine. "You're way better than the group that performed tonight," he added, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"I think you might be a tad biased," Blaine said, staring at Kurt pointedly before finishing the song and turning back towards him. "Hi," he said softly, twisting to kiss Kurt's forehead where it was resting against his neck.

"Hi," Kurt repeated, sitting up straighter so he could kiss Blaine properly. He was expecting a chaste kiss like the one Blaine had given him on his forehead; he wasn't expecting Blaine to kiss him as intensely or as passionately as he did and he couldn't help whining a bit against Blaine's lips. "I'm a lucky man, you came all this way just to serenade me and kiss the wind out of me." Kurt sighed happily and nuzzled back against Blaine's neck, not really caring why Blaine was there; just happy to have him and glad he had the next two days off to spend with him.

Okay, wait, he might have cared a little.

"Why _are_ you here?" Kurt asked, sitting back up so they were face to face. "You could have serenaded and kissed me when I got home, even if our piano isn't a baby Grand."

"Rachel and Finn invited me to dinner, they were worried about me being alone or something, and she – well, she might have let something slip." Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, his eyes shining a little in the bright overhead lights, and Kurt was going to _kill Rachel_ at the next available opportunity. Blaine reached for Kurt's hands with his and clasped them together. "I just - I wanted tonight to be special too," he said quietly, smiling at Kurt even though his voice cracked a bit on the tail end.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh, probably a tad too loud, his voice bouncing off the walls. "I knew you'd planned something even though you said it was fine. You shouldn't lie to me, Dr. Anderson," he said, smiling coyly at Blaine, ignoring the whole 'Rachel had let something slip' bit for the time being. That caused Blaine to laugh himself, squeezing at Kurt's hands.

"I would never lie to you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine replied, playing along. He was speaking in that breathy tone that turned Kurt on instantly and if he didn't want to desperately see where Blaine was going with everything, he'd have half a mind to throw Blaine on top of the piano and ravish him. Hey, maybe by some stroke of genius, those _were_ Blaine's plans. "I never said I didn't have plans. I just said I wouldn't be crushed if you had to work. And it turns out you had plans of your own that got messed up, so see, here I am, improvising for both of us."

"That you are," Kurt said with a half-nod, leaning in to kiss Blaine again, slower this time, letting his tongue explore Blaine's mouth even though after three years together, it had mapped out every last spot. "I'm sorry, I'm distracting you from your newfound plans, aren't I?" Kurt asked, kissing his way up Blaine's jaw. He nipped at Blaine's earlobe before pulling back and saying, "You better share these plans before I make some of my own that involve none of our original ones."

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, laughing. "So, I have some things I wanted to say since it's our anniversary." The look on Blaine's face was so open and earnest; Kurt was curious what he was going to say. Kurt had been planning to use the subway ride home to reevaluate his strategy.

"God, this is the part where you get all cheesy on me, isn't it," he teased, squeezing Blaine's hands back, because he knew his boyfriend far too well.

"You love it and you know it," Blaine retaliated, grinning. "You know I love you very much," he started, placing a finger on Kurt's lips when he opened them to answer. Kurt nodded instead and Blaine continued. "I love waking up every morning to you sleeping next to me, in our brownstone that's ours even if the hallways are narrow and the floors are creaky and lopsided and it is in _Brooklyn_, because I love the home we've created there together with the two dogs you pretend to hate." Kurt chuckled at that and blinked his eyes, because damnit, he wasn't going to cry.

Blaine turned around to grab his jacket that was hanging over the other end of the piano bench and fished out a small wrapped box. "Happy anniversary, Kurt. I saw this and thought of you, and I really hope you like it." He placed the box in Kurt's hands and Kurt just stared at it for a moment. "Go on," Blaine said, grinning, pushing it further into his hands.

Kurt shook the small box, making a big show of shaking it, even though he had no doubt what was inside. He unwrapped the blue and green paper gingerly, opening it to find a plain brown box with a plain ivory pouch inside. Kurt looked back up a Blaine for a moment, who was biting his lip and watching intently. He pulled out the pouch and undid the drawstring to find a ring inside.

"_Blaine_," Kurt said, his voice thick with emotion, as he pulled out the ring (so much for not crying). It was a thick, flat gold band with something engraved on the outside of it. Kurt brought the ring closer to his eyes to read. _The strongest and sweetest songs yet remain to be sung_.

"I'd been looking for something for a while," Blaine started, watching as Kurt read the inscription. "I couldn't find anything that was perfect, and then I saw this and the quote -"

"Walt Whitman. It was on your syllabus, at the end," Kurt supplied, looking up to face Blaine. "I always liked that quote. It stuck with me."

Blaine grinned. "Well, it _was_ on my syllabi. The quarter after we got together, I accidentally deleted it from the document. Probably because I spent the last bit of my vacation with you instead of working on them. Ever since I realized it, I started associating the quote with you." Blaine reached between them and took the ring out of Kurt's hand. "If the best is yet to come and the strongest and sweetest songs haven't been sung yet, I want them all to be with you, Kurt."

Blaine was tearing up at this point too and Kurt let out a laugh and wiped at Blaine's face with his thumb. "Thanks," Blaine said, letting out a shaky laugh. "Okay." A long breath escaped his lips before he finally asked, "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt just couldn't wait any longer to kiss Blaine, so he threw himself across the piano bench, pressing his lips to Blaine's. He kissed him once, twice, three times for good measure before pulling back and saying, "Of course I'll marry you, Blaine Anderson," and diving back in to kiss Blaine some more.

"So, I stole your thunder, Kurt Hummel, will you ever forgive me?" Blaine said, grinning as he pulled away from Kurt's lips to slip the ring on Kurt's left hand.

"You, yes. Rachel, no." Kurt pressed their foreheads together and sighed deeply. He could feel Blaine's ring pressing against his thigh, and he pulled back just far enough to fetch it from his pocket. "Do I want to know what she said? No, wait, don't answer that," Kurt decided, shaking his head. "Tell me tomorrow when I don't have feelings of rage towards her." He offered Blaine a small smile so he knew he was joking.

Kurt placed the pouch in Blaine's hands and watched as he unsnapped and unzipped it. "I've had it since we left Ohio – I don't know what I was waiting for, exactly, but today felt right. And then I got called in …" He shook his head, because he was rambling, because Blaine had thrown him for quite the loop, and decided to let Blaine discover the inscription on his own.

Blaine pulled the ring out of the pouch – it was also gold, but thinner and more rounded, a few surface scratches showing its age. Blaine twirled the ring between his fingers, the inscription finally catching his eye. "B.A. to K.H," he read slowly. "January 1, 1915." Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes, questioning.

"Meredeth from the consignment shop bought some bags of jewelry at a flea market, and this was inside. She called me because of the initials – she had no idea the date meant anything. It was the last thing I bought before we left Ohio since you picked up the first round of gas," he said, smiling at the memory. "I'm sure some old couple is rolling in their graves, me using their wedding ring to propose to my boyfriend –"

"Oh, is that what this is? I wasn't sure," Blaine interrupted and Kurt shoved at his shoulder.

"Shut up. I should have gone first. You flustered me. I'm – _flusterable_ today." Kurt could feel the flush rise in his cheeks. "Don't ruin this for me," Kurt added, poking a finger at Blaine's chest. His cheesy, stupid Blaine.

Blaine made a motion with his fingers, as if he was locking his lips shut. Kurt resisted an eye roll. "I've known I wanted to marry you for a while," he continued, getting back on track. "Since that Fourth of July in Lima – that's the first time I let myself really think it, even if I knew deep down before then. Since you went on your interview with Aggie that spring break and you told her I was your family – you _have been_ my family for the past eighteen months we've been here, probably longer, but I really don't know what I would have done without you. I'm so happy and _proud_ to be with you, and I don't know how you put up with me the first few months we were here. All of my dreams were crashing down around me, and that's when it hit me – my dreams aren't just about me anymore. Isn't that what growing up is all about?" he said with a laugh, and Blaine was getting teary again.

"Blaine Anderson, all of my dreams involve you. Every single one of them. So, this seems extremely silly, since you've already asked me, but I'm going to ask anyways. Blaine, will you marry me?"

"Mmm-hmm, I think I will," Blaine said the second Kurt slipped the ring on his finger, and then his lips were on Kurt's again, and it felt like all of the air had been sucked from Kurt's lungs, because he almost couldn't believe everything was really happening.

An hour later, when they sat on a cramped J train to Brooklyn, Blaine ran his finger over the gold band on Kurt's finger. "Was I too cheesy?" he whispered.

"You were just perfect," Kurt answered, voice quiet as he ran his finger over Blaine's ring. "So was I, of course," he added airly, making Blaine smile and laugh, and there was no denying he was right.

_Everything_ was just perfect.


End file.
